Mistakes Were Made
by sO fReAkInN rAnDoM
Summary: Amy's a pregnant 15-yr old band geek who is pregnant and her boyfriend Ricky is the misunderstood good guy who has a dark side.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Secret Life story. I hope you like it!**

**Amy POV**

Why me, out of all people? This just had to happen, didn't it. I don't understand, I mean I was super careful and everything. How? I'm only fifteen. Maybe I'm hallucinating or something. I stopped looking at the little stick for a second and then looked back at it. Nope, I am definitely not hallucinating. The little pink plus sign haunted me like a monster would do to a little kid.

Just then, Ashley knocked on the bathroom door.

"Amy, can you hurry up in there? Some of us have to use the bathroom." she said, sounding annoyed.

"Uh, I-I'll be out in a minute."

How was I going to tell my mom? She would be hurt and upset and confused. I could feel the tears streaming down my face like an overflowed river. Maybe I can take care of it? No, Amy that's not right. Get that thought out of your head this instant. I don't know what I'm going to do.

I put the test back in my instrument case and came out of the bathroom. I put my case in my room and went downstairs. My mom had cooked dinner, but I couldn't eat.

"Amy, are you hungry?" my mom asked me.

"No, just a little tired. I might be hungry later though, so can you save me something?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

I ran back upstairs and closed my door. I cried until nothing was coming out of my eyes. This can't be happening. After pulling myself together, I decided to call Ricky. It rang and he finally answered.

"_Hi, Amy. Is everything OK?"_

"Y-Yeah, e-everything's fine." I lied.

"_You're stuttering. What's going on?"_

"Can you come over, please?" I asked trying to hold back my tears.

"_Sure, give me ten minutes."_

"OK, bye."

We hung up and I sat in silence waiting for Ricky. Finally, I heard a knock on my door. It was my mom.

"Amy, Ricky's here."

Ricky came in and hugged me. He could tell that I had been crying.

"Amy, what's wrong?"

I couldn't help but let the tears fall down. I didn't want to tell him that I was pregnant, what if he left me?

"Don't cry, come on, what's wrong?"

"Ricky, I'm…"

I couldn't say it, I was too nervous. He was going to leave, I just knew it. I finally gained my courage to tell him.

"Ricky, I'm…I'm pregnant."

He looked like he had been stabbed. That's it, he was going to walk out of my bedroom, out of my life, and never see or talk to me again. He wouldn't see his own son or daughter.

"Why are you crying?" he looked concerned rather than furious.

"Because you're going to leave me now and you'll never want to see me or talk to me again and I am going to be stuck raising this baby on my own."

"What? Amy, I won't leave you. I promise. I'll stand with you through all of this." He wiped my tears away and looked into my eyes. At first, I thought he was going to say that he couldn't raise a kid and that he was leaving me, but I was wrong. I was a little surprised at what he said.

"Really?" I started to feel a little bit better.

"Yes, Amy I love you and I won't leave you or my son or daughter."

"Thank you."

He kissed and hugged me. He held me while I cried. Time flew by and before I knew it, my alarm had gone off. I got up and noticed that Ricky was in my bed. Wow, what happened last night? At first, I had forgotten about my discovery, but when I looked at my instrument case, I remembered. I went back over to my bed and woke Ricky up.

"Ricky, wake up."

He turned and noticed that he was in my bed.

"Why am I in your bed?" he asked, confused.

"We fell asleep last night." I answered. "We have to go to school."

"Actually, let's not go today."

"Why not?"

"Let's just take a break, just for today."

"But, my mom she'll get mad and start asking questions and…" my voice started to trail off so I shut up.

"Tell your mom that you're not feeling well today."

"I'm not good at lying though."

"Then I'll tell her. We'll go ride around, come back to your house and say I am going to stay home to make sure you're OK." He said.

"OK."

I threw on some clothes and left out. Ashley saw Ricky and dragged me down the stairs.

"What is he doing here?" she asked upset.

"We were talking last night and we fell asleep." I told her.

"Yeah, OK."

"I'm serious. When he came over last night, it was so we could talk." I hated when Ashley jumped to conclusions.

"Whatever."

She walked off into the kitchen and Ricky went outside and waited for me. My mom came downstairs just after Ricky had went outside, but she noticed his car.

"What's Ricky's car doing in the driveway?" she asked, looking straight at me.

I gulped, trying quickly to think of a lie.

"He was giving me a ride to school." I said. Wow, no stuttering this time.

"OK, have a good day."

I left out and hopped in Ricky's car and we went to his place. He had moved out of Margaret's and into his own apartment above the butcher shop. Mr. Boykewich was surprised to us at the shop this early.

"Morning, Mr. Boykewich." Ricky said.

"Morning, Ricky. Shouldn't you be heading off to school?" he eyed me as he was talking to Ricky.

"Actually, I forgot something for school so I was coming to get it." he lied.

"OK." Mr. Boykewich walked back into his office while we headed upstairs.

When we got there, Ricky got a sweater.

"Wait, you said you forgot something for school." I reminded him.

"Oh yeah."He looked around his apartment, wondering what he could get. He found one of his textbooks and picked it up.

"Let's get out of here." he said. He held my hand as we went downstairs. Ricky was such a good guy and I really loved him.

"Goodbye Mr. Boykewich. I'll see you later."

We got back into Ricky's car and rode around for hours. It was actually kind of nice to be alone with him.

"So, about the baby, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, not abortion and I kind of don't want to do adoption. I'd miss it too much."

Absentmindedly, I put my hand over my stomach. It was kind of weird, so I moved my hand.

"I want to keep it Amy, I really do. I'd do anything for you and the baby. I don't even know this baby and I already love it. Please, can we keep it?"

After thinking about it for a very long time, I decided we would keep it.

"OK."

"OK, what?" Ricky asked, as if he didn't know what I was talking about.

"OK, we'll keep it."

Ricky almost drove off the road, he was so excited.

"Thank you Amy. I love you." He leaned over and kissed me.

I don't know if I can raise a baby, but as long as I had Ricky, I knew it would be OK.

Finally, we decided to go back to my house. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as we pulled into the driveway. I couldn't do this.

"Ricky, can't we just drive around?" I asked. I was really sick of driving, but I didn't want to face my mom.

"No, come on."

He got out of the car and went over to the passenger side to let me out. I slowly got out and shuffled to the front door. Ricky had to take the house key away from me and unlock the door because I was shaking so bad. As soon as we got in, I saw my mom in the kitchen.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Mrs. Juergens, Amy wasn't feeling well so I am going to take care of her for the rest of the day." Ricky made lying seem like telling the truth.

"Oh no, it's OK. I'll watch her, you can go back to school." my mom said, insisting he go get an education rather than take care of his "sick" girlfriend.

"It's OK, I told them I wasn't going to be staying for the rest of the day. I figured you might have something to do, so I'll stay with Amy and you can do what you had planned today."

"OK, Amy do you need anything?" my mom asked.

"Can I have some tea?" I tried to sound sick.

"Sure."

I went upstairs with Ricky and we watched TV. Ricky had his arms wrapped around me and it felt nice. I felt protected with him. About five minutes later, my mom came up and gave me my tea.

"I am about to go run some errands, I'll be back in a few hours. I'll stop by the store and get you some ginger ale, OK?" my mom said.

"OK mom."

When I heard the door close, Ricky finally talked.

"I'm so happy we're having a baby, Amy."

"Me too, at first I thought everything was going to come crashing down. I thought you were going to leave me and never see me again, my parents were going to kick me out, I was going to be known as the easy, pregnant girl at school, I was going to lose my friends, and that Ashley, one of the people I am really going to need, would leave me, too."

"No one's leaving you, you're not getting kicked out, and if anyone calls you easy at school, I'll punch them in their face."

I smiled knowing that Ricky would beat someone up for me. Ben had never told me that. Maybe he couldn't fight. Who cares?

While Ricky and I were talking, Ashley barged in the room.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I-" I started yo say but I was cut off.

"Amy wasn't feeling well, so I took her home and I am staying with her until your mom comes back." Ricky said.

"Oh." Ashley left out and I laughed.

"Ricky Underwood, I don't know how you lie so easily."

"Me either, I'm just that good at it." he said.

He kissed me, a deep passionate kiss that I never wanted to end. Afterwards, we sat and watched more TV. I was ready to raise this child and be a family with Ricky.

**What do you think? My version is a little different than the real thing just so you know. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you haven't read my other stories, then here's a warning. There's this group on here called the Literate Union and basically what they're doing is finding writers who have stories that rated M and telling them their stories are crap and so are they. DON'T LISTEN TO THEM. They are just a bunch of kids trying to take over and they don't even own Fanfiction, just a heads-up.**

**Amy POV**

When I arrived at school the next day, Lauren and Madison were waiting at my locker. They didn't seem too happy.

"Hey guys." I said, hoping they weren't going to ask any questions.

"Amy, where were you yesterday?" Madison asked. "We waited for you at your locker every minute yesterday and you didn't come."

Please don't turn this into a soap opera, Madison.

"I w-wasn't f-feeling well, that's all." I lied.

"Amy, I'm not dumb." Laruen shot back. "You're stuttering and the only time you stutter is when you lie. I want the truth."

I couldn't tell the truth to them, though. They couldn't keep secrets to save their lives, especially Madison. She'd say a secret out loud and not even notice all the stares she would get.

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous about something and I w-wasn't f-feeling w-well." I said. The more I lied, the worst my stuttering was.

"Amy, stop lying! Just tell us the truth." Lauren yelled, frustration in her tone.

"OK, fine. I didn't come yesterday because I needed the day off. A lot of things have been stressing me out and coming here yesterday wouldn't have helped much, so Ricky stayed with me." I said. I still couldn't tell them I was pregnant, not yet or else they would probably let my secret out.

"Finally, see how easy that was?" Lauren asked. "Now, what's been stressing you out?"

Crap, I was hoping she didn't ask me that. I couldn't say I was pregnant or anything like that. I guess I had to lie again. Just as I was starting to talk, the bell rang.

"I have to go." I said, and ran off to class.

"Something's not right here. She's hiding something and she's afraid to tell us." Madison said.

"She's mainly afraid to tell you, Madison." Lauren said and walked off to class.

When I got into my class, I saw Ricky. I immediately went over to him.

"Hi Amy." He said.

"Hi Ricky, listen Madison and Lauren are pounding me about why I wasn't here yesterday."

Ricky looked a little worried. "What'd you say?"

"I just said I was stressed out and I needed the day off from school." I told him.

"Oh, OK. They didn't ask about me, did they?" he asked, still a concerned look on his face.

"No, I don't think they care if you're gone."

I sat in all my classes for what seemed like forever before it was finally lunch. I decided to sit with Ricky, Adrienne, Grace, and Jack. If I sat with Lauren and Madison, they would pound me like this morning and drown me in questions before I finally gave in and told them I was pregnant. Too bad, that plan failed horribly.

They walked over to the table where we were eating and laughing about stuff.

"Amy, can we talk to you for a minute, please?" Madison requested.

The whole table just stared at her like she was an alien. Nobody really liked Madison at the table because they all made the mistake of telling her a juicy secret about themselves and it flowed from her mouth absentmindedly. Ricky especially hated her since she told the whole school his dad used to sexually abuse him. Whether she meant to tell your secrets or didn't mean to, none of them could stand her.

"Uh, sure." I said.

I walked over to the table I used to sit at and sat down across from Lauren and Madison.

"OK, so this morning you said you needed some time off from school yesterday because you were stressed out. Now, you didn't tell us why you were so stressed out though." Madison said. "Now, why are you stressed out?"

"Because I'm tired and helpless and thins haven't been going right at home." I said. That was part of the truth, but not the whole truth.

"OK, what's going on at home?" Madison asked.

"Nothing, just some stressful things I kind of don't want to talk about."

"Oh, OK. Are you going to eat lunch with us today?" Lauren asked.

"Actually, Ricky wanted me to sit with him today."

"Oh, then why don't you tell him to come over here and eat with us?" Madison asked.

I couldn't find a way to tell her that he couldn't stand her, so it just came out.

"Madison, you know he doesn't like you." I said, but I felt kind of bad.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Ever since you let it slip that his dad sexually abused him, he couldn't stand you."

"How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry for that? It just came out, OK!" Madison yelled.

"Stop yelling, and that's why he's mad. It just came out and he doesn't know who told you but if he finds out, the person is going to get killed." I said. I glanced over at the table and noticed that everybody was staring at me.

"Listen, I'm going to go back to the table and I'll talk to you guys later." I walked away and sat back down next to Ricky.

"Amy, everything OK?" Adrienne asked.

"Yeah, listen can you guys keep a secret?" I trusted Adrienne, Grace, and Jack not to tell my secret.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

I stared at Ricky trying to read his expression, but that wasn't easy.

"Tell them." he said.

"OK, you guys are the only ones who know. I haven't told Madison or Lauren this and I don't think I can. I'm pregnant." I said.

Adrienne and Jack looked awestruck.

"Oh my gosh Amy, that's great!" Grace said.

We all just stared at her.

"What are you talking about, Grace? She's only fifteen. It's great that she's having a baby, but not so great it's at this age." Adrienne said.

"I know, but sometimes you have to make the best of these situations. She's only fifteen, but she's having a baby. In a way, it's good and in another way, it's bad." Grace said.

Grace was right. It's bad that I'm fifteen but I'm having a baby, with Ricky and we're going to be a family.

"I guess." Adrienne said.

Jack still hadn't said anything. I don't think I should've told him.

"Jack, are you OK?" I asked.

He came back down to earth.

"Yeah, I am fine. Uh, congratulations Amy, I have to go."

Jack walked off, leaving the four of us at the table. Adrienne looked upset and Grace just looked happy and excited.

"Hey, Amy can I come over after school?" Adrienne asked.

"Uh, yeah sure." I said. I wondered what she wanted to talk about.

The rest of the day flew by. When I got home, I waited for Adrienne. I heard a knock at the door and it was her.

"Hey, come in." I opened the door and we went upstairs into my room. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Earlier, at lunch, when you told us." she reminded me.

"Oh, yeah." I knew she was going to talk about Ricky.

"I'm not saying I'm going to hate you or anything like that, I just want you to know that just because I dated Ricky and you're having his baby, we'll still be friends." she said.

I was a little confused at what she was talking about.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, usually if a situation like this happened, I would be the one hating you for taking my ex and having his baby, but that won't happen. I hope you guys actually live a happy life together." she said.

"Thanks Adrienne." I said.

"Well, I have to get going. I got a couple of things to do." Adrienne said.

"Alright." I walked her out and went back upstairs, but was snatched into Ashley's room. I didn't hear her come inside.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" I was hoping she hadn't heard Adrienne and I talking.

"Don't play dumb, you know what I'm talking about. Since when are you having Ricky's baby?"

I didn't know what to say to her. My tongue was caught in my throat. I tried talking, nothing came out.

"Well, are you going to explain your little situation?" she yelled.

"Ashley, uh,-"she cut me off.

"How come you didn't tell me?" she asked.

"Because, I just found out." I answered.

She looked confused. "What?" You could hear the anger in her voice.

"Yesterday, when I was in the bathroom,-"

"That's why you were taking so long, you could've told me Amy. What did you think I was going to do? Tell mom _your_ secret? I wouldn't tell her that, it has nothing to do with me, you need to tell her."

"Ashley, that's the problem. I can't tell her that I'm pregnant. She'll kick me out and I don't have anywhere to go." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"No she won't Amy. If anything, she'll help you through this. Eventually, the guilt is going to eat you alive and you're going to come right out and say it."

Ashley was right, if I didn't say something soon, I might kill myself.

"If you don't tell her before Friday, I'm going to have to tell her." Ashley threatened.

"You just said you wouldn't say anything, Ashley!" I was furious.

"Not for long, in this situation I'm going to have to act like Madison and let it come out. You can't keep that big a secret from mom and for too long."

"I'm not telling dad."

"Why not? Just because they're getting a divorce doesn't mean that he shouldn't know what's going on in your life. You have to tell him!"

"Ashley, you don't understand. Mom would just be furious at me and Ricky, but dad would kill one of us. He already hates Ricky for sneaking in at night. This time, he wouldn't just call Ricky a piece of no good trash, he'd kill the no good piece of trash."

The tears started spilling over.

"Amy, you have to tell somebody and that somebody should be mom. Please, tell dad. I think he'd like to know that he was going to be a grandfather."

"OK, fine."

Ashley hugged me while I cried. We heard mom come inside, so I ran in the bathroom and washed my face. When I came out, I went downstairs and saw my mom making dinner.

"Hey Amy, how have you been feeling today?" she asked.

"Better than yesterday." I said.

"Oh, that's good."

I decided to change the subject. "Hey, you need any help cooking?" I asked.

"Sure, thanks." she said.

After we all ate, my mom went in her room and my dad watched TV in the living room. I went into Ashley's room and we talked for awhile. She finally talked me into telling my mom, it took a lot of threatening. I went downstairs and knocked on her door frame.

"Hey Amy, you OK?" she asked.

"No, I'm not." I told her.

She looked a little concerned, but I went on.

"Mom, we need to talk." I said. I could feel the blood pounding in my body. There was no going back, I had to tell her. No, I couldn't tell her.

"I love you so much mom." I said.

"I love you too Amy, but what's really up?"

I stared into space for awhile.

_Stop staring into space and answer her question, Amy. She's going to start getting suspicious and then ask Ashley and she might bust and tell. SAY IT, SAY IT, AND SAY IT NOW! No, I can't tell her, she'll kick me out._

After arguing with myself, I finally decided to come out and tell. I started to feel tears in my eyes. This would be the last conversation I had with her in this house. I am going to be homeless, a homeless mother.

"Mom, I'm pregnant." I said, now sobbing.

**How was this chapter? I worked really hard on it. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter, I hope you guys like it. Shout out to 4EverRamy love the review. Thx!**

**Ricky POV**

After school, I headed over to the butcher shop to start my shift. I kept thinking about the fact that I am going to be a father. It was an exciting feeling but also a nerve wrecking one, too. What if I'm not as good a father as I think I can be? What if Amy realizes she can't care for a baby, so she leaves or something and then I'll have to raise the baby on my own? What if this baby ruins my relationship with Amy? What if I end like my father, sexually abusing the baby, smoking, drinking, losing jobs, hitting my wife?

_Ricky, you won't turn out like that, you'll be a good father! Come on Ricky get those thoughts out of your head. You'll be a wonderful father who cares for your little daughter or son._ Wow, maybe the consciences were real.

I almost missed my turn to the butcher shop. I saw Ben's car. Dang, I really didn't want to deal with him today. I walked into the store being greeted by Bonnie.

"Hey Ricky, how you doing?" she asked.

"I'm doing fine." I went over to the counter and put on my apron.

Every now and then, I would look over to where Ben was and see him glaring at me. A couple of times I almost turned around and lost it, but I knew I couldn't do it. It wouldn't be the right way to settle a situation. After giving me a couple of glares, I guess he put on his big boy panties and talked to me.

"How's Amy?" he asked.

Great, almost every conversation with him was about Amy. They were over with, how come he just couldn't accept it?

"She's fine, why?"

"Just asking, so you two look good together." he lied.

"Can you just cut the crap, Ben?" His lying me angry. "I know you think you and Amy were a better couple and that we aren't good for each other, so just stop faking it, OK? I've tried to keep calm when you lie like this, but I can't take it anymore."

Usually, I would feel bad if I yelled at someone like this, but Ben deserved it. He was fake; the only thing he ever cared about was him and Amy being an item.

"I'm not lying." Ben told Ricky.

"Yes you are! Ever since you and Amy broke up and she and I got together, you stare at me like I stole her from you. Every time you try to have a conversation with me, the first thing that comes out of your mouth is 'How is Amy?' can't you just say 'hello, how are you doing?' Enough about Amy, OK."

"You think its easy going to work every day with the guy who is my ex's girlfriend?" You could hear anger in his voice, but see hurt in his eyes. "I loved Amy, I really did. I was going to marry her and have kids with her and we were going to be a happy family with a happy life and nothing could be more perfect. Then you walked into the picture and everything changed, she became more distant from me and her eyes never glowed anymore when she looked at me."

I was starting to get really angry. There he goes again, making it seem like I stole her. They were broken for two freaking months before we met.

"Now Ben, that's where you act stupid, if you think about it you and Amy broke up two months before we even met. I'm pretty sure I wasn't the reason she became so distant, you were."

He gave me an innocent look like he treated Amy like a princess when they were together.

"I treated her like royalty, it wasn't my fault." he objected.

"That's where you're wrong. The moment you heard guys saying she was cute and stuff, she was immediately turned into your prisoner. Every time she was walking in the hallways or talking with Lauren and Madison at her locker, you ran straight over and hugged her and even if the conversation was private, you still stayed until she walked away. You called her every ten minutes just to say you loved her and that you want to marry her and you want to have kids with her."

Ben looked a little embarrassed and even though he wanted to disagree, he knew I was right, but he wouldn't admit it.

"I never treated her like a prisoner! I treated her like a princess, a queen in fact."

"Well, maybe she didn't want to be treated like a princess or a queen. Maybe she just wanted to be treated like herself, not a princess, queen, just herself. You never saw that because you were too overprotective over who talked to her and who she hung out with. Her parents aren't as uptight as you are."

Obviously, he was getting frustrated at the fact that I knew the facts and the truth and why Amy broke up with him. He knew it was true, but he didn't want to admit it. He knew that for a very short time, he treated like Royalty, but the moment he heard people saying she was cute and fun to talk to and hang out with and she had a lot of friends, boys mainly, he went straight into overdrive. She couldn't breathe without him asking what was wrong.

Every time he talked to her, there always had to be a question about if she had an issue with somebody or if she was OK. She didn't feel safe with Ben, she felt like she was in jail for life, but she broke out.

As I was heading home, I got a phone call. I was kind of surprised to see that it was Margaret.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Ricky, how are you?"_

"I'm fine, everything OK?" The only time she called usually was when she needed something.

"_Yeah, everything's fine. We made dinner and we wanted you to come over."_

"Oh, OK. I'm on my way."

"_Alright, I can't wait to see you."_

I hung up and went to Margaret's. I kind of wanted to visit Amy tonight, but I didn't want to be rude to Margaret. I hadn't seen her ever since I moved out. Sometimes, I worried about her and I knew she worried about almost all the time. I guess I owed them a visit. When I pulled up to the house, the blinds were open and I could see Margaret and Sanjay holding hands and looking happy as ever.

I went up to the front door and was contemplating on knocking. Someone must've seen my car because Margaret immediately opened the door. She almost screamed when she saw me.

"Ricky!"

She hugged and let me inside. It smelled so good inside. Whatever they made, I couldn't wait to eat it. I took my jacket off and sat down at the table. They had made lasagna with some bread and iced tea was sitting at the table. Dig in! While we were eating, Margaret started asking about Amy.

"So, how's Amy doing?"

"She's fine, great actually." I didn't know if I should tell them that she was pregnant, so I kept that to myself.

"Well, that's good."

We continued to eat and then just sat at the table for a long time in awkward silence. I remembered I wanted to go see Amy, so I grabbed my jacket.

"I should probably get going, I have to get up early in the morning to get Amy."

"Alright, it was nice seeing you Ricky." Margaret called.

"It was nice seeing you, too. Goodnight."

I left out, practically running to my car. While I was driving, my phone vibrated. Amy had texted me.

_I told my mom._

After sitting in my car on the road, I was terrified to go to her house now. After almost peeing in my pants, I texted her back.

_What did she say?_

*vibrate*

_She wants all three of us to talk._

My heart started pounding. I only wanted to talk to Amy about this, not Mrs. Juergens.

_I'm on my way._

As soon as I pulled up to the Juergens' house, my heart immediately started racing. When I turned on the street, it went up a little, but just looking at the house made my heart burst. I finally got out my car and knocked on the door. Ashley "greeted" me.

"Hello, impregnator." she said.

"Hi, excuse me." I tried to get past, but she wouldn't let me.

"If I let you in, will you leave knowing that two girls are pregnant because of you?" she asked sarcastically.

"What? Ashley, please move." I asked. I wasn't taking too kindly to her so called sarcasm.

Amy heard her and pushed her out of the way.

"Wow Ashley, that was nice." I said.

"Oh, bite me." she told Amy.

Amy looked like she would slap her, but she knew better than to do that.

"Sorry about that, come in."

She let me in and I kissed her, but she moved away.

"Now's not a good time to do that."

Just then her mom walked in. When she saw me, she just stared with no emotion. Her face was just blank. No hateful expression, no hurt, no betrayal, no anger, nothing, just blank. I had to stop staring at her because even though she had a blank expression, she still intimidated me.

"Mom?" Amy noticed how quiet her mom was. She finally came back to earth.

"Hello Ricky." She said it with hate. There was the emotion.

"Hi, Mrs. Juergens." I said, my voice shaking.

It felt awkward in the house. I really didn't want to be here.

"We're going upstairs to talk." Mrs. Juergens told me.

"OK." We all went upstairs and sat in Amy's room. I tried to play dumb, but she through it.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Don't act like you don't know, Ricky. I know about your little secret. Now I am upset that she's even pregnant, and I'm not just mad at Ricky, I'm mad at the both of you. What I'm really upset about though is that none of you told me the moment you found out. You waited a couple of days before you told me and that's frustrating. I wouldn't have been as mad about this two days ago."

"I understand, Mrs. Juergens and I'm sorry, I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry we even had sex. It wasn't supposed to happen, it really wasn't." I said, sounding sympathetic.

"I can forgive you for doing this, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about this situation either. We aren't just here to talk about how disappointed and confused I am, I want to know what you guys are thinking about doing."

"Well, mom I don't want abortion." Amy said.

"Abortion isn't an option in this family." Mrs. Juergens said.

"I was thinking about adoption, but then I looked more into it and asked Grace how it was when her family adopted Tom and she said it was kind of awkward and really emotional, not just for them but for the other family, too. People get depressed about adoption and I really don't want to be one of those teenagers who gives up her baby for adoption and then turns out depressed and hurt and unhappy and unsocial-like. I still want to have a life."

"OK, now I don't agree with adoption either, but this isn't my baby, it's yours." Mrs. Juergens explained.

"I know that and we've decided that we are going to keep the baby." Amy said. I could see some sort of smile on her face.

It seemed like Mrs. Juergens' face turned to its regular complexion. I guess knowing that she would still be able to play with her grandson or granddaughter whenever she wanted to instead of getting pictures from some random family of him every other month. She went back to her serious face, though.

"If you keep this baby, know that I want you, Ricky to stay by Amy's side and Amy, stand by Ricky's side. You will have to raise this baby to be a strong woman or man and give it the care it needs. Most of all, know that if you guys need anything, and I do mean anything, I don't care if it's to just hi to this baby for you in the morning, if you need anything I'm here for you."

I felt a wave of relief wash over me. At least we knew someone was there for us and had our back through this. My wave of relief suddenly turned into a tsunami.

"Wait, Mrs. Juergens, what about Mr. Juergens? Does he know about this?"

"Yeah, he does." Amy said. "After I told my mom, I figured my dad deserved to know so I told him. He was mad and when my moms suggest that we talk about this, he refused to talk with his ungrateful teenage daughter and her trashy boyfriend."

I felt kind of offended when she said he called me trashy, but I felt bad when he called her ungrateful. She wasn't ungrateful and I wasn't trashy. If I was, Amy wouldn't be in this situation and I would probably be sleeping with Adrienne. I decided to leave, but Amy wanted me to stay.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Ames." I told her. I looked straight at Mrs. Juergens.

"No, it's OK." Mrs. Juergens said.

"OK."

"Well, I'm going to bed and I'll leave you two alone. Goodnight." Mrs. Juergens said.

"Night." I told her.

Me and Amy laid down and fell asleep, but I couldn't stop thinking about what Mr. Juergens had called me and Amy. I didn't care too much that he called me trashy, but Amy was definitely not ungrateful. She was the exact opposite of ungrateful.

Almost every day, she told them both that she was glad that they do everything they do just to keep the family happy. She was thankful for the roof over her head, the clothes on her back, the food she ate and just her parents in general. He must've been smoking crack when he said that. I didn't know what to do, but I knew that I would not let him get away with his evil and hateful words towards Amy and I.

**How was this chapter? Let me know and thanks for reviewing my story. Keeps me motivated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. I hope you guys like it and thanks again for the reviews.**

**Ricky POV**

I had decided to call George when I woke up. It was Saturday and Amy said he wasn't working today.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Mr. Juergens, it's Ricky. I was wondering if I could come by to talk to you."

There was silence on the other end.

"_Uh, I'm working today, Ricky."_

There was no point in lying to me.

"Amy said that you were today, sir."

"_Alright, come on over."_

"Thanks."

I hung up and threw my shoes on. Amy had come downstairs and saw me.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going next door to talk to your dad."

She looked a little worried.

"Ricky, I think I should come with you."

"No, I just need to talk to him alone, man to man."

"No, you don't understand. He still hates me for betraying him like this. If you walk in that house, who knows what he could do to you. I'm not taking that chance. This news is still fresh to him; he isn't ready to deal with this yet. Please don't go."

She almost made me give in and not go, but I realized I had to be a man about this. I couldn't let him keep scaring me like he used to. I had to prove to him that I can take responsibility for my own actions, especially this action.

"I'm sorry Amy, but I have to go. I can't keep letting him scare me like he used to. I need to be a responsible man, OK."

"This is a big mistake, Ricky, but if you feel you must talk to him, then there's nothing I can do to stop you."

She stormed upstairs and I left out. I expected my heart to be racing when I stood on his doorstep, but I just stood there ready to talk like a man. I knocked on the door and Mr. Juergens answered. He looked like he was going to punch me in my face, but I guess he was more mature than that.

"Come in." he said, his voice stern.

I stepped in and sat in the kitchen.

"We need to talk, Mr. Juergens." I said.

"Oh I know, believe me I know, son." he said.

"Listen, I know you're upset about the fact that your daughter is pregnant and I'm responsible for it, but I don't appreciate you calling me trashy and Amy ungrateful." My voice started to get louder.

"Well, that's what you guys are to me." he said.

"Do you even hear yourself talking? I'm not trashy, if I was trashy, I would've gotten your daughter pregnant and left her, but I didn't! I'm staying with her through all of this, and Amy is definitely not ungrateful. Every time she asks for something from you guys, she feels guilty because you do so much for her already. She thanks you guys so freaking much for all that you do for her. You don't know ungrateful until you look in the mirror!"

"You don't talk to me like that in my own house and maybe I was wrong for calling my daughter ungrateful, but I certainly was not wrong for calling you trashy."

"I'M NOT A PIECE OF TRASH SO DON'T CALL ME THAT OK! I'M NOT TRASHY, YOUR DAUGHTER IS NOT UNGRATEFUL AND YOU KNOW WHAT…YOU'RE A BIG COWARD WHO DOESN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR OWN FAMILY. THEY ARE MISERABLE WITHOUT YOU AND YOU DON'T EVEN REALIZE IT. WHY IS THAT? I KNOW, BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO BUSY CHEATING ON YOUR WIFE WHO HAS BEEN FAITHFUL TO YOU THIS WHOLE TIME. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW GOOD YOU'VE GOT IT. THERE WERE TIMES WHEN I WISHED THAT ME AND AMY WOULD LIVE HAPPILY LIKE YOU AND ANNE BUT NOW YOU HAVE ME WORRIED ABOUT MY WISH."

I didn't know what to do, my blood was boiling, my blood pressure was through the roof and if my heartbeat would've went up anymore then I probably would've had a heart attack. Just as I was about to walk out, I went back up to him.

"You don't deserve a family; you deserve to live a miserable, single life. Soon, everybody will find out how much of a coward and cheater you are and how unfaithful you can be."

Before I walked out, I broke one of his plates and a couple cups and walked out. As soon as I got in, Amy could see all my emotion in my face.

"Oh my gosh Ricky, what happened?"

"Your father is a stupid man, Amy."

We went upstairs and sat down in her bed.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I went there, told him I didn't appreciate him calling you ungrateful and me trashy, he said he was a little wrong for calling you ungrateful, but not wrong for calling me trashy, I yelled at him so much. I told him that he didn't a family like you guys and that he should be miserable right now and that he was a coward and a cheater, then I broke one of his plates and a couple of his cups and I walked out."

Amy was crying. She was upset, she was probably going to tell me never to talk to her again or something like that. "Ricky, thank you."

I was surprised. "What?"

"None of us have had the nerve to stand up to him like you have, Ricky. Even Ashley, one of the most obnoxious people I know can't even stand up to him and she's usually the one to talk sense into him. He practically buries my mom with his hateful words. He won't even talk to me, he's only texted me once."

"I didn't know that. What did he say?" I guess I asked the wrong question because now she was sobbing. I grabbed her phone and found the one message.

_You're an ungrateful trashy teenage daughter. Don't ever talk to me again, you're a traitor. I hope you and your baby live an unhappy life with the piece of crap you call your boyfriend. I don't want to see or know my grandson or granddaughter because to me they are dead just like you._

I was shaking now I was so angry. I told Amy to stay there and I went and found Mrs. Juergens. She saw how red I was and she immediately ran over to me and hugged me. I still had Amy's phone in my hand.

"Ricky, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Your piece of crap you call your husband." I said, my teeth clenched.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes, no, I don't know."

She sat me down in a chair in her room.

"What's going on?"

"Your husband, he has the nerve to call me trashy and then call Amy ungrateful. He doesn't even know what ungrateful is!"

She saw Amy's phone in my hand and took it.

"Why do you have Amy's phone?" she asked, suspicion in her voice.

"Read it." I answered.

She clicked one of the buttons and it turned on. She read the message and she started crying.

"How could he say something like that about Amy?" she asked in between sobs.

"That's what I said."

"What did you do when you went over there?"

I told her what went down and when I said that he should be miserable and single and that I broke some of his dishes, she couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't feel like a man, Mrs. Juergens." I said, trying to hold back my tears.

"Ricky, you are a man, a strong man. If anyone isn't a man or a woman in this situation, it George Juergens, not Ricky Underwood. Look at me." she said. I looked at her. "You are a man and nobody can tell you different, especially the little girl next door, understand?" I nodded and she hugged me. I liked Mrs. Juergens a lot, she's like the mom I wish I could've had when I was little.

Afterwards, I went back into the room with Amy. She had fallen asleep so I let her be. I went downstairs to watch TV. Soon after, Ashley had come downstairs to do the same thing. I hope this wasn't one of her sarcastic moments.

"Hi daddy." she said. I guess luck isn't on my side today.

"Ashley, I'm not in the mood, OK?"

"What's wrong?" she actually sounded serious.

"Your dad, he's a big mess and I don't see how you guys can get along with him."

"Oh." She said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Why'd you go to my dad's house this morning?"

"Because I needed to be a man about something."

"What'd you do?"

"I went crazy on your dad. I called him a coward and a cheater and a lot of other things I don't regret saying, then I broke a couple of dishes and left."

She laughed so hard when I said I broke some of his dishes. What was so funny about that?

"So, you stood up to my dad for Amy?"

"Not just for Amy, at first I was just going over to tell him that me and Amy don't deserve to be called trashy and ungrateful, but he made a big deal out of it." I paused for a moment. "I didn't just do this for Amy; I did it for you and your mom, too. Sure Amy's suffering from this, but so are you and your mom and he should have a taste of his own medicine, you think?"

I could see tears in Ashley's eyes. "Ricky, I know I haven't made you feel too much better about this situation, but I just wanted to thank you. Usually, I can make my dad think twice, but this time I couldn't, only you could. Thank you." She hugged me and went back upstairs. Soon, Amy had woken up and she came down and sat with me.

"You don't know how grateful I am that you stood up for my family. It really meant a lot to me to know that you cared for us that much."

She kissed me, a passionate and then went to go find her mom. Mrs. Juergens was right. I stood up for this entire family to the man who was responsible for all of their misery. I owed this all to Mrs. Juergens.

**Alright, so this chapter wasn't as long as I hoped it would be. It literally took me an hour to finish it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Tomorrow, the fifth chapter will be up. Thx!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just so you know, I skipped a few days in this chapter. Hope you guys don't mind.**

**Amy POV**

As I walked into school, with Ricky by my side, we were separated when Madison and Lauren ran over to me. I really didn't feel like talking to them right now. I just wanted to be with Ricky.

"OK, obviously you still have something you're holding back and not telling us so what is it?" Madison asked.

"Guys, it's r-really nothing." I lied.

"Amy, you're lying again. Stop it! Just tell us the truth." Lauren snapped.

"OK, fine but you have to swear you won't tell anyone." I said.

"We swear." They both said.

I couldn't find a way to say it, so I just came right out and said it.

"I had sex." I said.

They both looked a little shocked.

"With who?" Madison asked. She stopped for a moment and then her eyes got wide. "You cheated on Ricky, didn't you?"

That was the last straw now. Ricky never did anything to make me want to cheat, and even if he did I still wouldn't cheat.

"No, Madison how could you say that? I could never cheat on him no matter how hard I tried."

Madison looked a little offended, but I didn't care. If anyone should feel offended, it should be me.

"I'm sorry, wait. If you didn't cheat…it was Ricky!"

"Yes, it was with Ricky." I said.

"Why are you telling that you had sex anyway?" Lauren asked.

I didn't want to say I'm pregnant out loud in a crowded hallway. Then it would be all over school and my reputation would be ruined. I pulled them into an empty classroom and quickly closed the door.

"I'm pregnant." I said, sounding a little ashamed.

Both of their eyes bugged out of the sockets.

"Amy, no. You can't be pregnant, we were supposed to do a lot of fun things this year, just the three of us." Madison said, sounding disappointed.

I felt bad; I had ruined all of our yearly trips with this pregnancy.

"I'm sorry you guys. I really am." I said.

"Whatever." Lauren said and walked out.

Madison was known as a copycat around school, so she followed Lauren.

"Yeah, whatever." She said and walked out.

I figured maybe they were mad right now, but soon they would come around. I left out of the classroom and went to find Ricky. He was talking to Jack across the hall. I went over there and he immediately noticed me. He told Jack they would talk later and he came over.

"Hey Amy, what wrong?"

"My life." I said, choking on my tears.

"What do you mean?"

"I told Madison and Lauren. They hate me now."

"Why do they hate you?" he asked.

"They had a ton of plans for us and I ruined them. Now they won't talk to me or even look at me."

The tears started to flow. I quickly wiped my face and the bell rang. I went with Ricky to class and he kept asking me questions.

"So, they hate you because they had some stupid plans. Did you even know about these plans?" he asked.

Now that I realized, I didn't know they had plans, I didn't even know they wanted to do something this year.

"No, I didn't." I said.

He held my hands in his.

"It'll be OK, I promise."

The rest of the day flew by me, every time I looked at Madison and Lauren, they would give me looks of hate and betrayal. I felt like crap, this pregnancy could cause me to lose my friendship.

When I got home, I ran straight up to my room and cried my eyes out. My mom came up to check on me.

"Amy, what's wrong?"

"It's over, Mom. Madison and Lauren hate me now. They keep beating me up about my secret and when I tell them, they're done being my friend."

My mom looked sad. She really liked Madison and Lauren. "You know what, if they were your real friends then they would be happy for you and support you through this, not leave you in the water to drown."

She was right; if they really did care about me then they wouldn't have walked out on me like they did. That made me feel a little better, but not as good as I wanted to. I drifted off to sleep, but was woken by Ricky.

"Amy, wake up." he said.

I really didn't feel like waking up. Sleep was what I needed right now, but he needed wouldn't give up so I gave in. I got up and cuddled with Ricky. I heard somebody open the door, what everybody was in the house, so who could it be. I heard footsteps come up the stairs. When I looked, I saw it was my so called dad. I could hear Ricky's heart pounding.

"What are you doing here?" Ricky asked.

"I need to talk to my daughter, now." he answered.

"Don't you mean your ungrateful daughter?" I said.

"Ricky, can we talk alone?" He asked.

I really didn't want Ricky to leave. I didn't like being alone with my dad anymore, not after he left.

"Fine, but if anything goes wrong, you scream."

Ricky went downstairs leaving me in my room with the traitor.

"Amy, I don't want you to have this baby. You're too young and I don't want you to go through this." He complained.

"Well, too bad because I'm having my baby. Are you sure you don't want to go through this?" I didn't really care if he wanted to go through it or not.

"I'm fine, but I still don't want you to have this baby and as your father I demand abortion." He said.

That's it.

"You know what, until you start acting like a father you have no right to tell me to get an abortion. You're a crappy dad who only comes in when we really need you and sometimes not even then. I want a dad who will always be there and you are no dad like that. I'm keeping my baby and I don't need your help. I have mom, Ricky, and Ashley and those are the only people I need." I snapped.

He got closer to me and held my wrists. "If I punch you, that baby will die, got it?"

My blood started rushing to my face, I was furious.

"Get your hands off of me! Now! You aren't my dad, you're an unfaithful cheater." I yelled.

I felt a big sting on my face, he had slapped me. I did what Ricky said and screamed. "I'm sick of your nonsense, Amy. You're really childish. I never want to see you again!"

Ricky rushed up and he could see the handprint on my face. He pushed my dad over to the wall and punched him in his face and pushed him down. "Don't you ever put your hands on her again! Now get out of this house!"

My dad had gotten a black eye and a bloody nose. I never knew one punch could cause that. Ricky came over to me and hugged me while George limped downstairs. I could my mom yell at him then she slammed the door. She immediately ran upstairs and saw the handprint. She found a phone and called the police. She told them that her husband has hit me.

When they got here, they went next door to arrest my dad. I saw him in the car and smiled. He really had gotten a taste of his own medicine this time. His slap not only left a bruise physically, he left a bruise emotionally. He really screwed up this time. None of us would be able to forgive him. That night, I didn't eat anything, I just sat in room crying and laughing. Ricky came up and sat with me.

"I'm glad he's gone, Ricky. I feel much safer knowing that he isn't next door, he's downtown." I said.

"Yeah, me too. Now we know for sure that our baby is safe."

"I know this might sound a little crazy, but I'm kind of glad that he slapped me. He said that he was going to punch me in my stomach and then my baby would die."

Ricky looked upset.

"You know what, I'm going to get some sleep. After today, I just need some rest."

"Yeah we both need rest right now."

I turned out the light and hooked my phone up. Right when I was falling asleep, my phone vibrated. I had gotten a text. It was from Ben.

_You are the biggest slut I know. Don't ever talk to me again. I can't believe I wanted to marry you and have your kids. Have a crappy life with Ricky._

That's it. Everybody knew, my whole world had come crashing down on to me. I fell asleep with tears in my eyes, feeling hurt, betrayed and stupid.

**How was this chapter? Let me know. Thanks for the reviews. I'll try to have chap 6 up by tonight.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6 you guys. Thanks for reviewing and continue to.**

**Amy POV**

My life was ruined. Everybody at school officially knew about my pregnancy, my parents were getting a divorce, my dad hated me, and Ricky, and my baby, Lauren and Madison hate me for ruining the year's plans, what else could possibly go wrong? I walked down the halls of the high school and the whole way all I got was a bunch of stares. I found Ben talking to Alice and Henry at his locker. I pulled him aside and almost slapped him.

"You have no right to call me a slut, got it? Who told you anyway?" I asked.

"Madison and Lauren and I can call you whatever I want to." He snapped.

"No, you can't. I did nothing wrong to you, OK. I didn't cheat on you, we split up and I went out with Ricky. That was the smartest decision I made in my life. You're a piece of crap." Hot tears went down my face, they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of anger and frustration.

"I'd rather be a piece of crap than the school whore." He said.

I couldn't take it anymore. I punched him in his nose and kicked him and walked off. Adrienne caught up with me.

"What is wrong with you, Amy?" she asked.

"I'm pregnant and now I'm known as the school whore." I snapped.

"So what, you punched Ben in the face?"

"You didn't hear the conversation, so don't judge me."

"What did he say then? What did he say that was so bad that you punched him?"

"He calls me a slut and a whore and he makes it seem like it's OK and that I cheated on him with Ricky. I'M NOT A CHEATER!"

Adrienne froze for a moment, then walked away. I heard someone scream and then she came back.

"Nobody calls you a whore." She said.

Ricky came over and saw I was crying. "What is going on?" he asked.

"It's Ben, Ricky." He hands clenched into fists and he ran over to Ben. Me and Adrienne followed to see what he was about to do.

"What did you do to Amy!" he demanded.

"I called her by her name, a whore." His voice was muffled because he was holding bloody nose. "Amy's not a whore, so don't call her that.

Ricky punched Ben in his stomach and then they both fell on the floor, Ricky on top of Ben. He kept punching him and he wouldn't stop, he let his anger get the best of him. As much as I felt like Ben deserved the beat down he was getting, I tried to pull Ricky off of Ben.

"Ricky, stop! He's not worth it! You're beating up a piece of trash. Stop it!"

Adrienne and a couple of other people got Ricky off of Ben and held him back. Afterwards, Adrienne followed me to go find Madison and Lauren.

"Are you guys finally happy now?" I yelled.

"What?" Madison asked.

"Don't act stupid. Thanks to your big mouths, people are calling Amy a whore and Ben needs stitches." Adrienne snapped.

"You guys can't keep a secret to save your life. One of these karma will come back and bite in your asses." I yelled. I had never been this angry at them before, but usually no one ever got sent to the hospital because of their big mouths. "I hope you guys are happy."

"I had nothing to do with it, Amy." Lauren argued.

"Lauren, shut up. You always say that you have nothing to do with it and yet when I go ask someone who told you, they say your name. Madison just blurts it out but you try to keep it a secret but if more than just you, me, and Madison know, it's not a secret." I snapped.

Madison's expression looked completely guilty. She had tears in her eyes. "Oh my gosh, Amy I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to say it." She apologized.

"Don't expect me to forgive you guys. You have told too many people's secrets and I just keep on telling you it's OK and they'll forget, but now I see how they feel. Until you guys can fix your big mouth ways and then trying to act innocent and then try to make me guilty, don't talk to me anymore."

I stormed off expecting to see Adrienne next to me, but instead she was still yelling at Madison and Lauren.

"You guys are horrible people who don't deserve any friends but each other." I ran over to her. Just like Ricky, she had anger problems and if they said something wrong, they might end like Ben.

"Adrienne, forget it. I don't need them and you'll lose your temper, come on."

"No, I'm not done yet and I won't lose my temper. You guys have told so many people's secrets and they have nothing to do with you guys. You know what, one day I am going to find the biggest secret from both of you and I'll "accidentally" let it come out of my mouth."

Adrienne and I walked off, leaving a terrified Madison and Lauren at their lockers. I went over to check on Ricky. He face was red, his teeth were clenched, and he was digging into his skin.

"Ricky, come on. We're not staying here." I said.

"I'm not leaving until I kill that douche bag." He spat.

"No, you're not killing anyone. He had enough damage done, let's go."

I pulled one his hands and walked out. Adrienne stopped us though.

"I'm going with you guys." She said, seriousness in her voice.

"Adrienne, no. don't miss school because of me." I said.

"I don't even like this dump, OK. Where are you guys going?" she asked.

"To my house." I answered.

"Alright, I'll be there." She said.

We drove in silence. I didn't want to say anything because I knew Ricky wouldn't be so calm. He had every right to be upset and so did I. I didn't do anything to make Ben call me a whore and he deserved the beat down that Ricky gave him. I'm glad I didn't stay with him. What would've happened if he had gotten me pregnant? He would've proved me right and walked out of my life, not caring for his son or daughter. He would've called his own girlfriend a whore and he would've taken that stupid ring back. I didn't even want to marry him. He took me on a one of those guilt trips about how much he loved me and I stayed with him and said yes. I was forced into a marriage. That isn't how marriages should be. You should be able to choose who you wanted to marry without feeling guilty if you rejected them. That's how I was going to feel if I would've told him no.

When we pulled up to my house, Adrienne was already sitting in her car, radio booming, waiting for us. I got out and went to the door. My mom saw me, Ricky, and Adrienne.

"What's going on?" she asked, mainly looking at Adrienne.

"I'm not going back to that school, mom." I said.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Everything, I'm the school whore." I said, tears in my eyes.

"Oh, Amy. It's OK, don't worry. Don't cry."

"Mom, my life is ruined." I said, still crying.

"What happened?"

I told her about how Ben had texted me last night and this morning I went up to him and told that I'm not a whore and Ricky found out and beat him up really bad and how the whole fight could've been prevented if Madison and Lauren didn't have such big mouths.

By the time I was done, she looked exactly like Ricky did when he had beat Ben up, except her fists weren't clenched. Ricky, Adrienne, and I went upstairs and just sat there trying to calm Ricky down. It took us forever just to unclench his fists. I couldn't go back to that school and neither could he, but how were we going to get an education and graduate and raise a baby? Soon after he was fully calm, Adrienne left. We laid in my bed together and then I remembered something.

"I remember when I found out I was pregnant and I told you why I was crying and you said that if anyone called me easy, you would punch them in their face." I said.

"Yeah, I do too." He said, kind of laughing.

"Thank you. You kept your promise." I said.

"Of course I did, Amy. That jerk deserved what he got. I hope he needs surgery." He said.

As mean as it sounded, I kind of hoped it, too. He was wrong today and I hope he learned. One day, karma will come back and I won't do anything to get in its way. For awhile, Ricky and I just laid together, but Ashley interrupted.

"Hey Amy, I need to talk to you…in my room." she said.

"OK. I'll be right back." I went into Ashley's room and we sat on her floor. "What's up?" I asked.

"I heard about today." She told me.

"How do you know?"

"Mom was talking about it with Mimzy earlier and I heard. Why did he call you a whore?" she asked.

I didn't know if I could tell her, I didn't want my own sister getting worked up and then trying to hit Ben and Madison and Lauren, but I trusted her enough.

"He called me a whore because I'm having a baby at fifteen and it's not his and he thinks I cheated on him with Ricky."

"Well, did you?" she asked.

"Why does everyone think I'm cheating on Ricky? I can't do that, I don't want to do that." I yelled.

"I'm sorry. You're not a whore so don't listen to anybody. They're just jealous because they couldn't be an amazing parent that you're going to be and he's mad that you're not his wife and that baby isn't his kid. It's OK, we all have your back."

I felt so relieved to know that one, Ashley didn't get worked up and two, I knew she would stand by me through all of this. We sat there for awhile until I heard something pound. I went into to see Ricky hitting walls.

"Ricky, what's going on?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me he texted you last night and said this. He showed me my phone and I saw the message. I had completely forgotten to tell him about that.

"I forgot, but that's not as big of a deal as it was today." I argued.

"You're right, I'm sorry." I went over to him and hugged him. He still wasn't over this, I could tell. I don't think he ever would be, but I hoped he would. After officially calming him down, we went outside for a walk and just talked. It was nice, the stars were the only lights around us, and it was just us, nobody around, no closed doors, nothing, just the stars and the ground and most of all, us. It was so romantic. This night really opened my eyes, I didn't deserve a boy like Ben who didn't know how to treat a girl, I deserved a man like Ricky. He didn't treat me like a princess or a queen, he treated me like me and I liked that. Most girls would've liked to be treated like a princess, royalty, but not me. I just wanted to be treated like Amy Juergens.

**OK, I know this one was yet another dramatic chapter, but I hope you guys still liked it. Don't worry, the next chapter will be fully romantic and drama free, I promise. Chapter 7 will be up by tomorrow and possibly chapter 8.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7 for you guys. Enjoy!**

**Ricky POV**

As I was pacing back and forth in Amy's room, Ashley interrupted me. She stared at me for a few seconds.

"You know, there's a bathroom down the hall." She said.

"I know, I don't need to use the bathroom, Ashley." I said.

She snickered and walked off. I proceeded to what I was doing. It was Valentine's Day and I wanted to do something special for Amy. She's been through a lot and she deserves something nice, but everything I thought of wouldn't be recommended for a girl who was five months pregnant. She could herself and the baby.

_We could go ice skating? No, how about a movie? No, not just a movie. What about stay home and have a romantic night? No, we wouldn't be the only ones here. I got it! We can do a movie and then dinner._

Just then, Amy had woken up. She saw me pacing back and forth and looked a little worried.

"The bathroom is right down the hall." She said.

Why does everybody think I have to go to the bathroom? "I know, but I don't need to go." I said.

"Oh, OK. So, what are we doing today?" she asked.

"What's today?"

Her smile turned into a frown.

"Just kidding, and what we're doing is a surprise. Just know that you should wear something nice." I said.

"OK."

I then remembered the present I got for her early this morning. I ran downstairs and got the stuff.

"Amy, close your eyes." I yelled.

"OK."

I went back upstairs almost dropping stuff on my way.

"OK, open your eyes."

She turned around and almost passed out. I had gotten her flowers, a new candle that was her favorite scent, a box of chocolates, flowers, a red teddy bear, and a card. She took the teddy bear first and placed it on her bed. Then she took everything else. After placing it somewhere in her room, she had tears in her eyes.

"Ricky, thank you so much." She came over and hugged me. I felt good inside. I thought I hadn't gotten the things she would like, but I did a good job. She loved it all.

I decided to take her to the mall for a few hours before our special night. She could buy whatever she wanted to. She went into a store that sold maternity dresses and started picking out all kinds. She finally decided on a violet dress that was strapless and had sparkles on it. She looked more beautiful than ever.

She then dragged me down to the shoe store to find some shoes. She picked some violet baby doll shoes that had bows on them. The rest of the stuff she bought was just regular everyday clothes.

Around 7:00, I dropped Amy off at her house and went back to mine to get ready. I contemplated on a lot of outfits before I finally chose the perfect one. I found a black button-up shirt and put on some jeans. I headed out of the door, but I forgot something. I picked up the box and left out.

When I got to Amy's, Ashley answered the door.

"Don't give her twins, Ricky." She said.

"I won't, nothing's going to happen. Where is she?" I asked.

"She's still getting ready for your "big date." She answered.

I sat down on the couch waiting for Amy, not prepared for what I was about to see. She had on the dress and the shoes, with a silver necklace and earrings. Her hair was in a half up half down style with a side bang. She looked gorgeous.

"Amy, you look beautiful." I said. She blushed.

"Thanks, you don't bad yourself." She told me.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Ashley groaned.

"Then go upstairs and shut up." Amy shot at her.

Ashley rolled her eyes at Amy and went upstairs. While I was driving, Amy wouldn't stop asking questions.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Out."

"Where is out?" she asked.

"Amy, it's a surprise, well at least the second half is." I said.

We drove in silence the whole way to the movie theater. When we got there, she almost went insane.

"I haven't to this movie theater in forever. I always go to that disgusting one dollar movie place."

She jumped out of the car and tried to run to the doors, but she couldn't so she waited for me. I bought the tickets and we went to go see Kisses in the Air. It was really a chick-flick, but Amy had been begging and talking about how much she wanted to go see it and I didn't want to disappoint her, especially on Valentine's Day.

After the movie, she thought that I was taking her back home, but she was wrong. We arrived at an Italian restaurant somebody had told me would be a great place to have a romantic dinner. Amy was awestruck.

I held her hand as we walked into the place. It was quiet and not too many people were there. That was a good thing; people would make a scene when I gave Amy her big surprise. We sat down and waited for our waiter to take our orders. After eating, we ordered a dessert and then sat in silence.

_Now is the time Ricky. Make your move._

I got up and went over to Amy and knelt down.

"Amy, I love you so much and I would love to be with you for the rest of my life. I would do anything for you, and I do mean anything. Every day I wake up and smile, and it's because of you. I laugh and actually enjoy life because of you." I took the box out and opened it.

"This is a promise ring. It's my promise to take care of you and love you no matter what. It's my promise to take care of this baby and love it no matter what, too. It's my promise to keep this family together no matter what happens. Will you trust that I keep my promise?" I asked. My heart was pounding; it had taken me forever to find the right words to say.

"Yes." She said. She had tears in her eyes. I felt a rush of relief. I smiled and put the ring on her finger.

"Uh, you don't have a ring, Ricky." She said.

I lifted up my right hand and showed it to her. "Yes, I do."

She smiled and we continued to talk about what she really thought I was going to do.

"I thought you had an engagement ring." She laughed.

"No, I don't want to rush into things yet. I mean, we're rushing into things enough don't you think."

"Yeah." she said.

Afterwards, we left and went back to Amy's house. I had practically moved in with her. Most of my things were at her place and it was like I was the man of the house. I kind of liked that, though.

**Amy POV**

Today was such a fun day. I knew it would be one of those days I would want to read about and tell my kids or kid.

_February 14, 2009  
Dear Diary,_

_Today was the most PERFECT day of my life. Ricky got me chocolates, a teddy bear, a candle, some flowers, and a card. It was just so nice. He took me to the mall and I got tons of new outfits, but I'll never forget one of them. It was violet and it had sparkles on it. It was the most beautiful dress in the world. We went out to go see Kisses in the Air and it was great. I don't think rick was really interested but at least he stayed instead of going to see some other movie. Afterwards, we went out to Luigi's Italian Grill. The place was great, that where it happened. Ricky got down on one knee and told me he loved me and my baby a lot and he promised he would take of us and do anything for us. He pulled out a red box and said, "Will you trust that I keep my promise?" Of course I said yes. It was a night I would never forget. Before this night, I knew Ricky loved me because he didn't just say it, he showed it, but tonight REALLY proved that he loved me. It was so romantic and peaceful, I loved it and Ashley didn't ruin it for me, so now I am super happy. I better get some rest._

_Love,_

_Amy Juergens_

I closed my diary just before Ricky came in.

"Thank you for tonight, I had a really fun time with you." I said.

"You deserved it, after all you've been through it was the least that I could do."

"Yeah it-"I started.

The baby was kicking.

"Oh my gosh, Ricky the baby's kicking." I screeched.

He put his hand on my stomach and smiled.

"I think he enjoyed dinner." I laughed.

"Yeah." Ricky said.

I put on some pajamas and went downstairs. Ashley was watching TV and my mom was in the kitchen, boiling water.

"Hi Amy, so how was your night?" my mom asked.

I walked into the kitchen, thinking that Ashley didn't want to hear it. She wasn't the type to be interested in romance and love.

"It was great, mom. We went to the movies that we all used to go to before you heard about the dollar movies and then we went to Luigi's Italian Grill. Then Ricky gave me this ring."

I put my right hand out, showing my mom the ring.

"Oh, Amy no. You can't marry Ricky. You're too young, you're only fifteen."

I guess she didn't know it was on my right hand.

"Mom, it's a promise ring and it's not even on my left hand."

She sighed.

"Phew, wait you do know you're too young to marry Ricky, right?" she asked.

"Yes, we both agreed we were too young to get married. That's why he gave me a promise ring." I said.

"Oh, OK."

"Well, I'm going to bed. Tonight made me really sleepy."

"OK, goodnight Amy." My mom said.

"Goodnight."

I went upstairs and saw Ricky already asleep. I turned out the light and got in my bed. Apparently, he wasn't asleep because he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." I whispered back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8 for you guys. I hope you enjoy it and thank you guys so much for reviewing. :-P**

**Amy POV**

I was so excited today. I was finally far enough along in my pregnancy to see what if I was having a boy or a girl. I was hoping for a girl, but a boy would be really nice. I think Ricky would like a boy. He could him how to ride a bike, how to play football, and how he should treat a girl and to stand up for himself. He could that stuff with a girl, too but he would be a little closer to his son.

While I was getting dressed, Ricky came into my room. He had a huge grin on his face.

"I see somebody's excited about today." I said.

"Of course I am. I'm going to find out if I'm having a little boy or girl." He said.

We left out and the whole way, all we could talk about was baby names.

"OK, so if it's a girl what about Rebeka?" I asked.

"I like Rebeka, Amy. What about Aden or John if it's a boy?" Ricky asked.

"I like John. It's cute." I told him.

The rest of the way, we kept talking about how excited we were to have this baby. When we got there, I signed in and sat down. I was only 7 months pregnant and I felt like I was going to explode. Usually, around the last few days or weeks, women start saying they want the baby out, but right now I want this baby out. I want to see what it looks like and I want to start raising it.

I got lost in my thoughts and Ricky had to pull me out of the seat when the doctor called me. I walked in, a little nervous but it would be OK. I was shaking.

"Amy, why are you so nervous?" Ricky asked, a little concerned.

"I don't know, I guess I keep thinking that I am finding out if I'm pregnant. I need to calm down." I said.

The doctor came in with a clipboard in his hand and started to hook up the machine. He wasn't my regular doctor I went to.

"Amy Juergens is that right?" he asked.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Alrighty, it says here you're seven months pregnant and you're coming to see what sex your baby is." He said.

"Yes, uh no disrespect or anything but where is Dr. Willow?" I asked.

"She is out sick today, so I am going to cover for her." He explained.

"OK." I was a little disappointed and uncomfortable.

**(Author's Note: I just made up a doctor name.) **

He put the gel on my stomach and turned out the lights. He started moving around and then stopped.

"Well, you guys are going to be having a baby boy."

Ricky flashed a huge smile. I was happy, too. I was a little sad that it wasn't a girl, but I could manage with a boy. The doctor wiped the gel off of my stomach and Ricky helped me up. I left out of the room and went to the car. I was super excited.

"WE'RE HAVING A BOY!" Ricky yelled.

"I KNOW!" I said.

He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"You know what we have to do now." Ricky said.

"What?" I asked.

"We have to go shopping and now is the perfect time because I got my paycheck last week." He said.

"That's great, but do you have enough money?" I asked.

"Of course I do." He said.

"So, you have enough money to get clothes, car seat, crib, diapers, formula, and toys?" I asked.

"We aren't going to buy everything all at once. This paycheck will cover necessities." He said.

"What necessities?" I asked. Almost everything I had said was a necessity.

"Well, how about we split it in half. Right now, we'll get some clothes, the crib, and the bottles and one thing of formula. The rest can wait for another two weeks."

"OK, where are we going now?" I asked. I thought we were going home.

"We are going to Baby Boutique and then to First Step."

I loved those stores. I remember when my cousin was pregnant and she came down and we took her shopping at Baby Boutique. They have such cute clothes and their cribs and car seats are amazing.

When we arrived in Baby Boutique, I got super happy. "Yay!" I said.

I wish I could've ran, but I was too fat so I walked. Ricky held the door open while I shuffled into the store. I went over to the boy section and quickly grabbed a red sweater that said 'Daddy's #1 Star.' I thought it was so cute, I showed it to Ricky.

"I love it, Amy." He said.

We bought the sweater, a couple of shirts and wunzys, and a few pairs of jeans. We couldn't find the bottles and the formula anywhere in the store, so we were going to the other store. The cribs weren't really our taste.

We left out and went to the other store. There cribs were much nicer there. We got a crib and the formula and left. When we got back to my house, Ricky started to build the crib. When he finished, I went upstairs to look at it and I started crying.

"Amy, what's wrong? Is it ugly, do you not like it? I can always take it back." He said.

I laughed a little. "No, it's perfect Ricky." I said.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Then, what's wrong?" he asked again.

"I don't know, I'm overwhelmed. In one day, I find out that I'm having a boy and then we go buy stuff. It's just a little weird, that's all." I said.

"Oh, I understand. It's OK." He told me.

We went downstairs and watched a little TV and waited for my mom to come home. I hadn't seen her all day. She didn't come in until around eight. Ricky went upstairs and I went in the kitchen.

"Sorry I wasn't here, I had something to do." She told me.

"It's OK, where were you?" I asked.

"Well, there's this guy at my job, David. We were talking and he asked me if I wanted to join him for coffee. I went with him and we just talked for hours." She said.

"Oh, how nice." I said.

"Yeah, so what did you do today?" She asked.

I had forgotten to tell her that I had an appointment. I hope she didn't take it personal.

"Well, Ricky and I went to the doctor and we found out what we're having." I said.

Her eyes lit up.

"Really, what are you having?" she asked.

"We are having a baby boy." I said.

She had tears in her eyes. "Amy, that's great. I'm really happy for you guys."

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah, of course." She said.

"Oh."

I went upstairs and was dragged into Ashley's room.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm pregnant, Ashley?" I yelled.

"Sorry, what are you guys having?" she asked. How did she know about my appointment? She must've been sneaking in my room again.

"We're having a boy."

She didn't look surprised. "Awesome, good for you guys."

"Yep, I am going to my room." I said.

"OK." She said.

Just as I was about to leave, I noticed that Ashley wasn't in pajamas. She had on skinny jeans, a black tube top that said 'I bite' in red letters, some red and black Nikes, her hair was in a ponytail with a side bang, she had on heavy eyeliner with mascara, a black choker with a white skull and crossbones, and black hoop earrings. I would've yelled downstairs for my mom to come up, but I didn't. I closed the door and walked up to her.

"Ashley, where are you going looking like that?" I asked.

"I'm sneaking out. I'll be back by four, OK?" she asked.

"No, not OK. You are not about to leave this house, you are going to bed at a regular time like the rest of us." I said.

"No, I'm not and four in the morning is a normal time for teenagers to go to bed." She argued.

"No, it isn't. Most teenagers go to bed around ten, maybe eleven." I snapped.

"Well then, I'm not a normal teenager. I'm a teenager who knows how to have a life and who loves partying." She said.

"Ashley, you can't leave this house. Anything can happen to you out there, especially at this time of night." I said.

"I'll be fine, don't your pregnant panties in a bunch. If it makes you feel better, I'll be home by two." She said.

"No, you'll be home 10:45." I said.

"But it's only 10:40." She said.

"I know." I said.

"5 MINUTES! THAT'S HOW LONG IT'LL TAKE ME TO SNEAK OUT THW WINDOW!" She yelled.

"I know, so then you can just climb right back up." I said.

"You know what, fine I won't go but you'll pay for this. I promise." She said.

She started to take off her shoes, but looked back at me. "You can get out, now." She snapped.

"No, not until you are in your pajamas and in that bed." I argued.

While she was getting dressed, I took her shoes, her jeans, and her shirt. She got really mad.

"What are you doing with my stuff?" she asked, anger in her tone.

"I'm taking your stuff because I know that if I leave it here and I come back in an hour, you'll be gone and so will these clothes. Now, go to bed. Goodnight." I walked out of her room and went in mine and saw Ricky watching TV. He looked a little confused when he saw the clothes and shoes.

"What are you doing with that?" he asked.

"Ashley's trying to sneak out and I won't let so I took her clothes to make sure she doesn't leave." I answered.

He went back to watching TV and I laid next to him. "Today was so much fun. I loved the part when I found out I was having a baby boy." I said. Ricky smiled.

"Now, about the name, what is it?" he asked.

I contemplated for a minute. "I think John sounds nice, a little better than Aden." I said.

"OK, so his name is John?" he asked.

"Yeah, John Juergens-Underwood." I said.

I fell asleep in Ricky's arms but as woken shortly after that.

My mom was screaming and cry and running around the house like a maniac. Maybe she just had a bad dream, but I was wrong. She came into my room, crying. I wondered what was going on.

My mom woke both me and Ricky up.

"Where's…Ashley?" she said in between sobs.

"She's in her room, mom." I answered.

"No…she's not….I…checked…already." she said.

Ricky looked at me, then the chair. Ashley's clothes were gone.

"She snuck out." I whispered as quietly as I could to Ricky.

I didn't whisper soft enough.

"SHE DID WHAT!" my mom yelled. "WHERE IS SHE?"

My mom started to scare me a little with all this yelling. She scared John too, because he started to kick me.

"I don't know."

My mom had finally stopped crying, but she was mad, no angry, no furious. She was furious, she would've punched something, but then she would've broken it. She went into Ashley's room and all me and Ricky heard was a bang. We rushed into her room to see what had happened. My mom had broken one her favorite posters of vampire teeth. She took the poster out of the frame and ripped it to shreds. Ricky rushed over to her and tried to stop her. She was about to go for one of Ashley's favorite pair of shoes with a knife and scissors, but Ricky had stopped her in enough time. I started to cry, Ashley had caused all this drama all because she wanted to go to some stupid party and possibly end up in my situation.

"Mom, please calm down. You have to calm down and breathe, please." I begged.

"Mrs. Juergens, please just put the knife down and give me the scissors." Ricky said.

He was nervous, he didn't do too well around sharp objects, especially when he wasn't the one holding them. After holding the objects for a very long time, she put the knife on the desk and gave Ricky the scissors. We finally got her calmed down and went back to bed.

When I woke up in the morning, I went into Ashley's room. She was still sleeping, but she didn't know what was about to hit her. I went downstairs and saw my mom making breakfast and Ricky was reading out of a magazine.

"Morning, Amy. Breakfast is ready, you can come make yourself a plate." My mom said. She went upstairs and went into Ashley's room. She hadn't come down for about an hour and Ricky and I wondered what she was doing. I guess Ashley had woken up because Ricky and I hear my mom yelling.

"You don't just leave this house at anytime you want to Ashley! Someone could've killed you, kidnapped you, anything is possible!" my mom yelled.

"I can do whatever I want to do and you don't tell me what to do anymore. If I want to go out and party, then I will!" Ashley snapped.

The arguing went on for about an hour before Ashley finally stormed downstairs making her a plate of breakfast, going back upstairs, slamming the door behind her. Wow, they had never been this upset at each other before. Ashley was sick of being treated like a little seven year old and my mom was sick of her disrespecting the family, especially her. She was our mother and we should appreciate that, but Ashley never returned the thank you or anything. She made my mom feel like she didn't raise her right as a little kid, but she really did. Ashley didn't understand, but one day she would.

The rest of the day went by somewhat quickly. Ashley and my mom didn't talk to each other. If they did, then there was an argument. My mom left out for a very long time, probably to tell David how bratty and ungrateful Ashley was. Right before I went to take a nap, something caught me off guard. I went to make sure I didn't have new messages from people and I had a voicemail from the Downtown Police Department. It was my dad. I listened to it.

_Amy, it's your dad or your unfaithful cheater as you call it. Listen, I've been thinking about what happened the night the police came. I was wrong; I shouldn't have threatened punch you in your stomach to kill your baby. I shouldn't have ever put my hands on you. That was a very stupid mistake. I hope you can find a place in your heart to forgive me, and I would like for you to give me a second chance in my grandson or granddaughter's life. I love you._

He wasn't allowed in my life anymore. He put his hands on me, almost killed my baby, called me ungrateful and my boyfriend trash, and he walked out on my family. He wasn't allowed to see his grandson because then he could take the life easier, too. I can't believe he even bothered to call me. I don't ever want to talk to him again.

**So, what do you guys think about this chapter? It's one of my longest chapters, so far I think it's the longest. Don't forget to review. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you guys liked chapter 8. Sorry I couldn't upload yesterday, I still hadn't finished this chapter. I read my story a couple days ago and I thought it was good. Now I see what you guys are talking about. Enjoy!**

**Amy POV**

I had woken up to the vibration of my phone. Adrienne was calling me. I wonder what was going on.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Amy, can I come over?"_

"Sure." I said.

I hung up and almost woke Ricky up, but decided he could use some sleep. I missed Adrienne, a lot. We hadn't talked ever since the time Ricky and Ben fought. She would only come by to give Ricky and me our assignments for class and usually she would just wait outside and Ricky would get stuff, not me. I went downstairs and saw Ashley watching TV and my mom sipping coffee.

"Good morning, Amy." My mom said.

"Morning, uh Adrienne's coming over." I said.

Ashley jumped up out of her seat and asked me to meet her upstairs. She didn't really like Adrienne for a lot of reasons that I didn't know about.

"What's up?" I asked.

"What's up? Why is 'that girl' coming to our house?" she asked.

"First off, that girl has a name and second she's been over many times to give me class work. That's probably why she's coming over." I snapped.

"Yeah, OK. How much you want to bet she's going to sleep with Ricky and end up in your situation." She said.

"Ashley, I don't know what your problem is with her, but you need to fix it, quickly." I said.

"No, I refuse to ix any problem having to do with that whore." She snapped.

"You don't call anyone a whore, just like me she's a human and no human deserves to be called a whore, even you do sleep with a lot of people." I yelled.

Sure, Adrienne slept with people, a lot of people but she was still a smart person, maybe not when it came to boys and stuff like that, but schoolwise, she was very smart. She planned to become a lawyer when she got her degree. Ashley only knew the wild and loose side of Adrienne, but I knew the caring and sweet side of her. Ashley was just mad because she could never find a friend like Adrienne. Just then, the doorbell rang. It was Adrienne.

"Well, your whore is at the door, Amy." Ashley rudely said.

I stormed down the stairs, trying to look happy. I would deal with Ashley later. I opened the door and saw Adrienne with a stack of papers. Please don't tell me that was homework.

"Hi Adrienne, is that all homework?" I asked.

"Yes, it took them forever to get me copies for you guys and by the time they were done, I ended up with this." She said.

"Wow, how do they expect me to finish all of this in a day?" I asked.

"Actually, the teachers will give you a week to finish it. If it makes you feel any better, most of its Ricky's." she said.

It made me feel a little better about myself, but bad for Ricky so technically it didn't help. I took the papers and almost fell over. It was heavy. The copier must have stopped working for quite some time. I put them on the kitchen table and sat down on the couch next to Adrienne. I wanted to ask her a million questions, but I knew I had to take it slowly or I might scare her away.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"I've been fine. I'm having a boy and we're naming him John." I answered.

"That's great, Amy. I bet Ricky is excited about that."

"Yeah." I said.

We sat in silence for awhile before she finally broke it.

"So, Grace, Jack, and I were talking a few days ago and we were thinking about some stuff we should do for you before John comes." She said.

"What kind of stuff?" I asked.

"Well, we were thinking about a baby shower. You know, bring gifts, and have cake, things like that." She said.

"Adrienne, that would be wonderful, but I don't want you guys wasting all you money on the baby." I said, feeling bad that were even thinking about spending their money on John. Not that John wasn't worth the money, I just felt bad taking their gifts.

"Oh no, it's OK. We're willing to buy stuff, don't worry." She said. "Now, what do you guys need?"

"Uh, I need a couple of blankets, clothes, and toys. Ricky and I can buy the rest." I insisted.

"Alright, I'll let Grace and Jack know and we'll see what we can do for you. Is Ricky awake?" she asked.

"No, I don't think he got much sleep last night." I said.

"Oh, well I have to get going. I'll call you as soon as we figure out a date." Adrienne said as she walked out.

I let her out and went upstairs.

"Amy!" Ashley whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Come in here." She said.

I went into her room and sat on the bed. "What?" I asked.

"So, I hear the whore is going to throw you a baby shower." She said sarcastically.

I had enough of this crap. "You know what Ashley? You're only calling her a whore because you only know her loose side, but I know both sides. Yeah, she sleeps with people but she's still nice and she cares so stop calling her a whore, OK. Just because you don't like her doesn't mean anything." I snapped.

"Well, it's true. Who knows how many shots and pills she takes a day because of all the diseases she has." She yelled.

"Ashley, do you hear yourself right now! You've never been like this before. You've never liked her, but you didn't dish on her like this, never. What is up with you? You're making fun of Ricky, sneaking out of the house, getting mom worked up, saying you're "grown" and you're not, and you make mom and me feel like crap." I said.

"Well, answering those questions won't be hard. Ricky got you pregnant therefore he deserves to be made fun of, I sneak out of the house because I like, no love partying, mom overreacts too much, I am grown for your information, and you guys are forever making me feel like crap." She said.

"We don't treat you like crap. We don't talk to you or hang out with you because every time we do, you yell at us and walk away or just completely ignore us." I said.

I walked out of Ashley's room and stomped into mine. Ricky was awake looking at his phone.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just a bunch of sister drama. Uh, Adrienne came by a little while ago. She left our homework." I said.

"Oh, how much." He asked.

I bit my lip and went downstairs and picked up the stack of papers. The stack was so high I almost tripped over the stairs because I couldn't see anything. The moment I went upstairs, Ricky freaked.

"I have to finish this all in just a day!" he said.

"Not in a day, in a week." I said, but it really didn't make it sound that much better. "To make it worse, most of this is yours."

He sighed. He got up and took the papers out of my hand. I felt bad, really bad. I never seem him so stressed. I've seen him mad, but never stressed. Just then, my phone vibrated. The doctor was calling me.

"I'll be right back Ricky." I said and trudged downstairs.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Yes, is this Amy Juergens?"_

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?"

"_It's Dr. Willow. I'm sorry I couldn't meet you the other day, I was very sick."_

"Oh, don't worry it's OK."

"_I hear you're having a baby boy. Congratulations."_

"Thanks."

"_That's not what I called about though, we looked at your sonogram again and we just realized something urgent. Your baby is beginning to get too big to stay in the womb any longer. The longer it can stay is for about a week."_

This was not good. We already had a lot of things going on, school, baby shower, now I have to go into labor this early?

"Uh, are you sure it was my test? There are other pregnant teens that come and visit you, right?"

"_No, there are not. Next Thursday you will need to be check into a hospital."_

"OK, thank you Dr. Willow."

I hung up and went upstairs.

"Everything OK?" Ricky asked.

"No, that was the doctor. John is getting too big to stay any longer. I'm getting induced next Thursday."

Ricky's face got red. "No, now is not a good time. We have homework, a big, huge stack of homework. I can't do homework and watch John. It's too complicated."

I started crying. "I'm sorry, I really am." I walked out and sat on the couch and cried. Ricky was right, we can't get that mountain done in a week and watch a baby, my mom is starting to date somebody and she won't be around too much, Ashley probably will be too busy jumping out of windows to help me. Ashley and my mom might've said they would be there, but in reality all I have is Ricky.

Ricky came downstairs and sat next to me. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It's just, we already have a lot of homework and taking care of this baby is just going to make it more difficult." He said.

"I know, I really do." I said.

I felt horrible, not for me but for Ricky.

"I meant to tell you something, when Adrienne came over earlier, she told me that her, Jack and Grace are having a baby shower for us." I said.

"That's great." He said.

"Yep." I said.

We sat in silence until Ashley, being the silence-breaker she is, rudely intruded.

"Yo, pops. What's up Ma?" she said.

"Ashley, what do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just love messing with you guys." She said and walked back upstairs.

"I'm excited to have this baby shower. I wonder who is going to come." I said.

Ricky still looked a little stressed. "Ricky, stop it. We will be fine, that homework is the last thing we need to worry about, John isn't. I would rather not get that homework complete than my son not get everything he is going to need." I said.

"I know, but this is just a lot going on at once." He said.

"I understand, but don worry it'll be fine." I hugged him and we sat there, retreating back to our silence. I heard the kitchen door open and it was my mom.

"Hi guys, how are you?" she asked.

"Uh, OK I guess." I said.

She frowned a little. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"The doctor called earlier and said that John had to be born soon and Adrienne came over with a big stack of homework and I can't do all that homework and take care of John. It's way too difficult." I said, becoming frustrated.

"Oh, well you guys will do just fine. Maybe you should start on the homework now that way, you won't have as much." She said.

I hated when she was right. We went upstairs and separated the stack of papers and got to work. I had finished a lot of my stack and Ricky had finished a lot of his before we finally gave up.

"Well, hey it probably won't take us a week now." I said, trying to cheer him but I kind of failed.

"Yeah, I guess." He said. Time had really gotten past me. It was already 10:30. Just then, Adrienne had called.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Amy, we figured out a date. How does Wednesday sound for you?"_

It was really cutting close to my induction, but it would be OK.

"Sounds great, can't wait to see you guys. Whatever you do, don't invite Ben. I don't think Ricky is over the whole whore thing yet."

"_Girl, don't worry. I was never going to invite him."_

"Thanks, I should get going. I have to finish homework tomorrow."

"_Alright, bye."_

When I hung up, for some reason I started thinking about that day when Ricky fought with Ben. It was pretty dramatic, Ben calling me a whore, me punching him, Adrienne kicking him in his balls (I finally figured out why he screamed), Ricky beating the crap out of him, and the whole Madison and Lauren situation. Lauren hasn't talked to me since that fight, but Madison, being the butt-kisser she is, called me a lot after I decided to stay at home and take class. She finally got the picture that we weren't friends anymore and stopped. I would've been her friend, but she always says she didn't mean to and that she will stop but in the end, more people are hurt by her big mouth and more people end up hating her.

Ricky came back upstairs with two plates of mac and cheese and handed me one. I was starving; I guess that's what three hours of homework does to you. After I was done, I went to bed, hoping for the best for John.

_**Wednesday Afternoon (Amy's baby shower)**_

Ricky and I were squealing away while we drove to Adrienne's house. I wondered what they had gotten me. Of course I was going to get clothes today, that was obvious. We were both super excited. When we pulled up to the house and saw a blue sign with a pacifier on it.

_Welcome to Amy Juergens' Baby Shower_

_For John baby boy_

I looked outside and didn't see a lot of cars next to her house, just hers and her mom's. I knocked on the door, but when I did, it slightly cracked. I walked in hesitantly and it was dark.

"Hello, anyone home?" I said, my voice cracking.

The lights turned on and-

"SURPRISE!" Everyone came buzzing around me from every direction.

"Oh my, thank you guys." I said.

I saw a stack of bags in one corner. That was going to be interesting to open. I sat down and my smile turned into a frown. Someone who I prayed wouldn't be here was. My prayers apparently weren't answered. He was in the corner with a long white shirt and vest on and some blue jeans, holding a bag. He didn't notice me and I looked away. I dragged Adrienne into a corner.

"What's wrong?" Adrienne asked.

"What's wrong? Seriously, after I asked you not to invite Ben, you do it anyway." I said.

Adrienne looked a little confused. "No I didn't, he's not here and I told everybody I invited not to tell Ben about this." He said.

"Look over there." I pointed my finger in his direction.

"Who invited him?" she asked.

I thought I knew who it was. "Come on, let's go find Saint Grace." I said.

I found Grace in the mist of all the people. I pulled her out and we all went into Adrienne's room.

"Did you invite Ben?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Why? Amy hates Ben and I'm pretty sure he hates her, too. I told you not to invite him." Adrienne said.

"Oops, I'm sorry Amy. Since when did you two not like each other? I thought you guys were friends." She asked.

"You weren't there that day at school, were you?" I asked.

She looked confused. "What day?"

"The day Ben and Ricky got into a fight because he called me a whore." I said.

"He called you a whore? I never knew about that!" she said. "Oh my gosh, I'll tell him to leave." She started to get up, but Adrienne pushed her down.

"It's too late now, you know how determined he is. He won't leave without a fight and there's a pregnant girl in this house and we don't need her or the baby getting hurt." Adrienne snapped. "Just ignore him. Everyone here knows about the fight and they don't like him, so he'll just be miserable."

We walked out of her room and didn't see Ben in the corner anymore, he was probably hiding.

"Everybody, gather around. It's present time." Adrienne yelled.

We all sat in a circle while I opened the gifts. I got loads of clothes, a lot of toys, and a couple of blankets. I thank everyone and went to the restroom while Ricky packed stuff up and people left. Just as I was coming out, Ben had stopped me and he had the bag in his hand.

"Hi Amy." He said. I really didn't want to talk to him right now.

"Hi Ben." I said.

"Uh, here's your present. I would've given it to you earlier, but I knew it would just start a fight." He said.

Wow, he actually cared about starting a fight. Shocker.

I took the bag and there was a card and an outfit inside. I took the card and opened it. I was about to read it, but something fell out of it. I picked it up and almost fell down. Ben had put in $400 in the card.

"Oh my, Ben I can't take this." I started to give him back his money, but he rejected it.

"Keep it, you're going to need it more than I will." He said.

"Thank you so much." I said. I hugged him and put the money back in the card.

"You know, after you left Grant, I didn't realize how much I loved you until then. Amy, I was stupid for calling you a whore, I really was. I guess I was just mad at the fact that the baby wasn't mine, it was Ricky's." he said.

Wow, that was exactly what Ashley had told me when she heard about that day. She sure knew what she was talking about.

"I love you Amy Juergens and I want to give you this ring back. I won't make you prisoner, I'll make you Amy Juergens. Please, I'll treat John like he was my own child and I'll love you forever." He pulled the ring out of his back pocket and put it on my finer.

"Ben, thank you but this won't work out. I'm not over this too much. I'm sorry." I pulled the ring off and put it back in his hand. I didn't feel guilty.

"Amy, please forgive me. I love you a lot and I was just mad. I wanted to be your first, not Ricky."

"I'm sorry, but thank you for the gift." I was about to walk away, but he pulled me back and kissed me. I pushed him off of me.

"What is wrong with you, I'm dating Ricky not you. Don't kiss me." I said.

"I told you I loved you, Amy. I want to prove it to you." He leaned in and kissed me again and this time, I slapped him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME ANYMORE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I LOVE Ricky, NOT YOU. THESE LIPS ARE NOT YOURS!" I yelled.

Ricky came around the hall and pushed Ben back.

"Why are you here? Nobody here wants to be around you." Ricky yelled.

"I'm showing my love for your girlfriend, Amy." He said.

"You can have love for her, but she will never accept it, got it?" Ricky said.

Ben pushed him off of him. "One day, she will come to her senses if she has any left and come back to me, her real love." He said.

Ricky pushed him into the wall and punched him in his face. "Get the hell out of her and never come back!" Ricky said.

Ben went back over to me. "I'll come break you out of his prison and you will come live happily with me." he said.

"No, I don't want you. I never did and I never will. Get out of here." I said.

He stomped out and I heard the door slam. Ricky came over and hugged me while I cried. I didn't like Ben, I didn't even love him. I loved Ricky, Ricky and John. We got our stuff and left out. I couldn't stay in this house of bad memories any longer. We drove in silence, only my sobbing filled the car. The drama was starting all over again. It started when I found out I was pregnant and it started up again when I am about to give birth. Would it ever stop? Would we all just stop being so immature and grow up? I was sick of drama. It didn't make life any easier on any of us, so why even have it? All it did was cause more and more drama per second which would lead to hating each other and I didn't like that. Most of this drama was brought onto us because of Madison and Lauren. I don't think things would've been this bad if Madison and Lauren would've stopped pressuring me and let me tell them when I was ready and tell Ben when I was ready. They couldn't be trusted for anything and neither could Ben.

When we got in the house, I went upstairs and cried a lot more. I felt horrible, furious, upset, depressed, and just plain furious all at the same time and all these emotions ate me alive. Ashley came in and tried to comfort me, but nothing could comfort me right now. I stopped crying and tried to talk to her.

"What happened at the party?" she asked.

"Ben came to the party and ruined everything, Ashley. He gave me four hundred dollars for John, then said he loved me, tried to give me back the ring and I said no, he kissed me twice, and Ricky punched him. Ashley, he keeps causing all this unwanted drama and I know he's trying to ruin my relationship with Ricky. He thinks I love him and I don't." I said.

"Amy, with Ben still here, drama will never die, but it'll be OK. Just know that that party will be the last place he will ever see you." She said.

"Thank you, Ashley. I feel so much better. I still can't talk to Ricky about this. I don't need two holes in my wall." I said and pointed to the hole he had made when he saw the first text from Ben. Sometimes the hole made me laugh, other times I just wanted to make it bigger.

"Yeah, we don't need another one. Well, I am going to go to bed, mom has been driving me crazy all day." She paused for a moment and her eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh, wait a minute." She ran into her room and came back with two bags. One from her, the other from my mom. I opened them and got another huge load of baby clothes. They were all super cute.

"Oh my gosh Ashley, thank you so much." I hugged her.

"You're welcome, now I will go to bed." She walked out and went into her room. Ricky had then come upstairs. He looked at the bags.

"Where did those come from?" he asked.

"Ashley and my mom." I said.

"Oh, well they're cute."

"Yeah, I'm going to bed." I said.

"Me, too." We climbed in the bed and fell asleep. Tomorrow was a pretty important day.

_**Thursday Morning**_

I woke up and immediately started packing a bag. I didn't know how long I was going to be in the hospital, so I packed a ton of clothes. Ricky was making sure the baby room was perfect for John. I was so excited. I was finally having John. After waiting for what seemed like forever, I was finally going to see what John looked like. After packing, I went downstairs and saw my mom making three cakes.

"Mom, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Making a cake for when you come back home." She said.

"But, you do know that I'm not supposed to know about this "surprise", right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know, I just didn't want to hide it and I couldn't wait any longer." She said.

"Uh, OK." I looked at my stomach. "Are you ready to come out John? You ready to see mommy, daddy, and the whole wide world? I'm excited to see you and so is daddy." I said. It was a little weird talking to my stomach, but I knew what was inside. The whole day, all I did was perfect everything, baby proof stuff, perfect even more, pack more than I needed, and perfected even more. I was too tired to move anymore, so I fell asleep. I was woken around nine at night, though.

"Amy, it's time." Ricky said.

I got up and left out of the house, knowing that I wouldn't be coming back with empty hands and starting my journey to motherhood.

**So, what did you guys think? Again, sorry it took forever to upload. I'll try to be quicker, I promise. Don't forget to review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10. I hope you guys like it and thanks for adding it to your faves.**

**Amy POV**

I had been sitting in this hospital bed forever. My induction still hadn't started, so there was no pain, and no birth. There was just a ton of balloons and even more gifts. Ricky had left to go get something and he said he would be right back, but if he wasn't back soon, I would be asleep. I sat in my bed watching TV, my mom asleep in the couch next to me. Ashley didn't feel like sitting in the room, although I wasn't giving birth so she sat out in the hallway.

I turned on my side and went to sleep, but the doctor came in and woke me up.

"Amy, we're going to start your induction now, OK." He said.

I nodded my head.

He closed the door and got something long out.

**Ricky POV**

I was in the baby store looking for a car seat and diaper bag that Amy had been begging for. It was a red car seat that said _Daddy's #1 Star _in yellow letters_. _She was _obsessed _with anything that had something to do with daddy. I finally found it and bought it. The diaper bag was at another store. She was probably in pain right now and I'm out here instead of in that room taking care of her, but I didn't want John coming home without a car seat.

After horrible traffic, I finally got the diaper bag. I drove as fast as I could and got to the hospital. When I got to the fourth floor, Amy's door was closed and locked. This wasn't good, she was already giving birth. I saw Anne sitting in the waiting room. I ran over to her.

"She's giving birth, isn't she?" I asked.

"Nope, they just started her induction." She said.

I breathed a sigh of relief and sat down.

"So, are you ready to be a daddy?" she asked.

"This came by fast, but I'm ready." I said. I looked around the waiting room, but I didn't see Ashley. "Where's Ashley?"

"She said she refused to be on this floor or in that room at all until Amy gave birth." She said.

"Wow, does she realize that she's going to be an aunt?" I asked.

"I don't think she does, but she'll get it soon."

The door's opened and Amy was hooked up to some machines. When we got there, they only had an IV and a monitor, but now she had three more machines in there. I walked into the room and saw her wince in pain. The contractions had already started.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

"Where were you?"

"I had to go get a car seat for John." I answered.

She looked a little bummed.

"It was the red one that you said you liked." I said. Her eyes glittered.

"Awwwww thanks Ricky." She said.

Her smile quickly faded within an hour. She was crying and screaming and I couldn't do anything about it. I felt horrible. Her contractions had stopped for awhile and she fell back asleep. I went outside and called Adrienne.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, I'm at the hospital."

"_Why? Is everything OK?"_

"Yeah, everything's fine. Amy went into labor today."

"_Oh, I'm on my way."_

"_Alright."_

I hung up and sat down in the waiting room. I couldn't be in the room right now; I couldn't watch her experience pain like this. Sure, she experienced some pain during her pregnancy, but this is worse. I looked over and saw Ashley sitting in the corner.

"Oh, you finally decided to be a big girl and came up here." I said.

"Haha, you're so funny and yes, I did decide to come up here."

I walked over to her and sat down. "Are you ready to be an aunt?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know, I guess but my job isn't as big as Amy's. She's the mother, I'm just another relative." She said, sighing.

"You'll be a good aunt, Ashley. Don't worry." I said.

I walked into the room and saw Amy still asleep. She was going to need all the sleep she could get. I sat down and watched some TV until Amy woke up screaming and crying. I rushed over to her and tried to comfort her.

"Amy, calm down. Just breathe." I said.

"I AM BREATHING AND THAT ISN'T HELPING ME!" she yelled.

"Yelling won't help much either." I said.

She finally calmed down and I sat down. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Why on earth would I be hungry when I am about to give birth any minute? Gosh, you're so inconsiderate sometimes." She snapped.

Her words didn't bother me too much. I knew what she was going through. She turned on her side, her back facing me and then turned back to face me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." She said, tears in her eyes.

I walked over to her and sat on the bed. "I know you didn't mean it, it's OK. Just calm down." I said.

She fell back asleep and woke up every now and then because of the contractions. I walked out of the room and saw Adrienne.

"Where is she?" she asked.

"In her room sleeping, she'll be up in a few minutes though." I said.

We walked into the waiting room and just sat there. Ashley had left again, typical.

"So, are you excited about being a daddy?" she asked.

"Yeah, but a little nervous too." I said.

"You guys will be fine." She said. She paused for a moment. "Ricky, you're probably going to think I'm crazy or something when I say this, but always be there for John, and Amy. Even if you two are broken up, don't walk out on them. Amy's going to need you and you're going to need Amy and John is going to need a daddy."

"I know, I won't walk out on them." I said.

"You promise?" she asked.

"I promise." I said.

"OK, if I get a call from her saying you aren't there anymore, I'm coming at you with razorblades and lemon juice." She laughed.

I hope she wasn't serious about that. "Alright, I won't walk out on them, I promise, I swear. I promise and swear." I said.

Amy had woken up and Adrienne went to go see her.

"Adrienne, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, Ricky called me and told me that you went into labor." Adrienne explained.

"Oh, well you don't have to stay." She insisted.

"Oh, well right now I can't stay too much longer but I am coming back in a few hours." Adrienne said.

"Alright." She said.

Adrienne walked out and Amy started crying again. She held her stomach and wouldn't let it go, another contraction.

"Ricky, I can't do this." She said, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes you can, right now it's bad, but later, it'll all be worth it." I told her.

"No, I can't. SOMEBODY GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!" She screamed.

Her doctor came in. "Mrs. Juergens, I understand it's painful but please try to keep it down. You're scaring all the other pregnant women." He said.

"NO! I DON'T CARE IF I'M SCARING THEM, I WANT THIS BABY OUT OF MY STOMACH AND IN MY DAMN HANDS. NOW!" she screamed.

"Doc, I'll take care of her, don't worry." I said. He walked out and I held her hand, big mistake.

She had another contraction and squeezed my hand as tight as she could. When she was done, my hands were cramped up. I felt like her. "Aagh!" I said. I winced in pain every time I tried to move my fingers. I walked out and Mrs. Juergens was in the waiting room. She looked at my hand and face and laughed.

"You held her hand, didn't you?" she asked.

I nodded. "You shouldn't do that, give her a pillow or something." She said.

I went back into the room and Amy was already asleep. Wow, this pregnancy did a lot all at one time. I sat down and drifted off to sleep, but somebody walked in the room and woke me up with their loud whispering. It was Grace, Jack, Adrienne, Lauren, Madison, and Ben. I turned red when I saw Ben.

"You just don't stop do you? Get out of here," I yelled.

He gave me a very stern look with a mixture of determination. "No, I didn't come here to fight, I came to see Amy and John," he growled.

I glared at him and Grace patted my shoulder as he walked out of the room. "Calm down, Adrienne already threatened him on our way here," she said.

"Yeah, I told him I would chop his balls and he thought I didn't mean it until he saw scissors and a taser in my car. I thought I heard him cry a little," she chuckled.

"Oh, well maybe you should've done it anyway," I said.

We all sat down, Ben in the waiting room, Madison and Lauren with him, while Grace, Jack, Adrienne and I sat in the room with Amy.

"So, what happened when I left?" Adrienne asked.

"Uh, well she cramped my hand, screamed at the doctor causing some of the other pregnant women to get a little nervous and slept," I explained, looking at my sore hand.

Adrienne laughed at me. "If there's one thing you shouldn't do before John is born, don't hold her hand. It won't come out looking the same way it used to."

"I know that now," I said showing her my hand. I was scared to move my fingers because they hurt so badly still.

Amy turned over and rubbed her eyes. "OK, am I going insane or are Jack, Grace, and Adrienne here?" she asked.

"Yes, silly we are here," Grace said. Just then, Lauren, Madison, and Ben walked in. They all smiled, except for Ben.

"Hey Amy, how are you?" Madison asked nervously.

Amy looked super mad. She turned to look at me. "What are they doing here?" she asked, anger in tone.

I gulped. "Uh, Grace invited them," I explained.

"Can you guys just leave, especially you Ben? What, did you come here to show your love and kiss me…AGAIN!" she yelled.

Ben's face got a little red. "No, I just came here to be here for you," he said.

"Why? We aren't cool anymore, remember?" she said.

"I know, but I still wanted to be here."

"Whatever."

**Amy POV**

What were Madison, Lauren, and Ben doing here? I am not friends with any of them! I don't want to be. Ben doesn't know how to control his feelings, Madison is a big blabbermouth, and Lauren is always acting innocent when she's guilty. I could see Ricky's anger and usually I never could, but when Ben was around, he didn't even have to say anything. The words were right there on his face.

"Hey guys, can we talk to Amy alone, please?" Madison asked.

They all walked out except for Ricky. "Ricky, go. I know what to do," I acknowledged. He smirked and walked out.

"Listen, Amy we are really sorry about everything. We're sorry we told other people's secrets, we're sorry we told your secret and most of all, we're sorry we pressured you into telling us your secret. You should've told us when you were ready, not because we pounded you about it. We both realized that we are nothing without you. I mean, you're the one that kept our friendship tight. We're just really sorry," Madison said.

I was silent for a moment. "You guys really screwed up. People got hurt because of you. Ben got hurt physically and I got hurt emotionally. You're saying sorry now, but I'm afraid that if I take you back as my friend, you'll go right back to being the blabbermouths that you are," I said.

"Amy, we weren't blabbermouths," Lauren lied.

I looked at her for a moment. "So, you mean to tell me that there are just some magical fairies at Grant that's telling everybody's secrets? I know who the magical fairies are, and they're you and Madison so don't play dumb. And that's another reason why I didn't want to be you guys' friend. Madison, you talk too much. You can't hold a secret to save your life and you always follow the crowd just so you fit in. when Lauren walked out of that classroom when I told you guys, you went right with her and said 'Yeah, whatever.' You could've been there for me, but instead you followed Lauren. Lauren, you always act like you're innocent and everything's always Madison's fault. That isn't fair at all. You guys have to change and I mean really change. Don't pound me about secrets, stop telling people's secrets and stop acting innocent because you're not and you never will be," I said.

"We understand and we're sorry," Madison apologized. She nudged Lauren in her side. Obviously, Lauren isn't ready.

"Yeah, we're sorry," she said. I could hear the fakeness in her voice.

I hugged them but immediately stopped. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and screamed and pulled Lauren's hair and squeezed Madison's hand. They both screamed with me. Ricky walked in and saw them. He tried to break them loose, but I was holding too tight.

"Amy, you have to let go!" he insisted.

"No, it hurts too bad!" I screamed. The contraction finally stopped and Lauren held her head while Madison massaged her hand. "Oh my, guys I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do it. It just hurt so bad," I explained. They were both still shocked at the pain I had just caused them. They sat back down and Ben walked in.

"Now it's my turn to talk," he huffed.

I shook my head and so did Ricky. "No, I'm done talking to you," I said frustrated.

"I'm not leaving you alone with her. Every time I do, my fists end up making contact with you," Ricky growled.

Ben rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to do anything. I just want to talk, please?" he begged.

"Fine, but Ricky's staying right at that door," I said. Does he ever just get the point that I don't want to be around him? Guess not. He took Ricky's spot and sat down.

"Amy, I'm really sorry about everything I've done to you," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Ben, I'm so done with you. You know, at first I thought we could be friends, but now I really regret even thinking about that. You are a joke, a stupid joke! I can't believe you believed Madison and Lauren and didn't even talk to me to confirm that I was pregnant. What if what they had said was all a lie? You never know!" I yelled. All my feelings were coming out.

"Amy, plea-" he said.

"No, I'm done listening to you. You called me a whore, you think I'm still in love with you, you kiss me twice and get beat up twice, you don't know when enough is enough! I've had it, Ben. Yeah, I'm still mad at Madison and Lauren for all the trouble they caused, but they sure didn't cause as much trouble as you did. You think you're tough, but if you were tough you wouldn't have needed stitches and gotten a bloody nose from me, the pregnant girl! You think you're a man, if you were a man then wouldn't have handled my pregnancy the way you did and you would've understood that I am not in love with Y-O-U. I never will be. Liking you was the biggest mistake in my life," I said, hot tears running down my face.

"I'm sorry Amy, just please forgive me," he begged.

"Why would I forgive you? You've caused hell these past months, you can't control how you feel for people, especially me," I said.

He looked down at his feet. "I know and I just want to say I'm sorry," he said.

"Whatever, just get out," I yelled, my voice cracking. He left out and Ricky walked in.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"No…I'm not…my life sucks!" I yelled. "My life…OW!" I said.

The sharp pain was back and I tried to grab for Ricky's hand, but he had them behind his back.

"No way, you're not holding my hand," he said. I laughed and cried until finally the contractions stopped. I screamed.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" I yelled.

I got up and left out of the room, taking the IV pole with me. I walked to the desk and asked found my nurse. I grabbed her by her shirt and started yelling.

"GET THIS FREKAING BABY OUT OF ME! THIS IS WAY TOO MUCH PAIN FOR ME! PLEASE, GET ME OUT OF THAT ROOM, INTO THE DELIVERY ROOM, TELL ME TO PUSH, AND LET ME HAVE THIS BABY!" I insisted.

The nurse looked at me a little nervously. She took me back into my room and laid me back down.

"Actually, I can get you an epidural, but I can't get that baby yet," she said.

"Just get me something, please!" I yelled.

She walked out and came back in with a long needle. I quickly changed my mind.

"On second thought, I can handle the pain," I lied.

"No, if you're leaving this room to tell me you're in pain then you're getting this epidural, I don't care how much you beg me not to, and besides it doesn't hurt that bad. Just count to ten," she said.

"OK," I said softly, almost like a whisper.

I sat up and turned my back towards her. I counted to ten like she said, but still felt pain. It was over quickly, though. I lay back down and was finally able to get some real sleep, but Ricky came in and woke me up. The doctor was with him.

"Amy, you're ready," Ricky said.

My heart started pounding, skipping a few beats. "No, no I don't want to, please no," I begged. I didn't want to feel the pain.

"Amy relax, you got an epidural you won't feel _anything_," Ricky said.

I sighed and finally agreed and was wheeled into the delivery room. I didn't want to do this, but I wanted to see John. I saw them getting everything ready and closed my eyes as the doctor told me to push.

**Ricky POV**

Poor Amy, she didn't look like she was in pain, but I still felt sorry for her. This was her fourth time pushing and only the head was out. When would I hear the cry of John? She winced in pain as the shoulders came out. She squeezed my hand a little and I almost let go, but I figured I could take the pain. Finally, after what seemed forever, I heard the cry and Amy let my hand go. She was crying. I saw the little guy and instantly I fell in love with him. They took him over to a table and started doing stuff to him. He screams got louder and I felt bad.

They took him out of the room and into the nursery. I didn't want them to; I just wanted to take John and Amy home.

I went into the waiting room and everyone stood up.

"Is she OK?" Adrienne asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, they just took John into the nursery," I said smiling. Grace rushed over and hugged me. "Congratulations Ricky," she said.

Adrienne smiled. "Don't forget what I said," she told me.

I smirked. "I won't," I said.

**Amy POV**

I was so excited. I had finally seen John and he was the cutest thing on earth. The nurse finally brought in John and everybody rushed in asking to hold him, except Ben who still sat in the waiting room. I didn't pay too much attention to him, though. They all waited while John was getting passed around from hand to hand. The room filled "Awwwww" and "Oooohhhh" and "He's so cute." I laughed every time somebody held him. He was finally passed back to me, and everybody left out and went into the waiting room. Ricky stayed and took John from me as I fell asleep.

**Ricky POV**

I was scared to hold John, he was so cute and small. I felt like I was going to drop him, but I kept holding him anyway. He had Amy's eyes and hair color. I loved him more than anything right now. I would love to raise him.

"Hi John, Daddy's here," I said as he put his hands out.

**The Next Day**

The doctors finally let Amy and John go. We were both excited. Jack and Grace drove with us while Adrienne and Ben drove together and Lauren and Madison drove together. We all laughed a lot, waking John a couple of times. When we got to Amy's house, Mrs. Juergens ran and grabbed the car seat, excitement filled her.

"Oh my, he is so cute," she said.

"Yeah and sleepy," Amy said. She took the car seat and went to go put John in his crib.

"Well, Adrienne's going to pick us up and we'll all come by later," Grace said.

"Alright, cool with me," I said.

Grace's phone started buzzing. She answered it and hung up.

"Alright, well Adrienne's here, so we're going to leave. How does eight sound?" Grace asked.

"Sounds good," I answered.

I walked upstairs as they left and saw Amy looking at John. I wrapped my arms around her waist and settled my chin on her shoulder and looked at him. He looked so peaceful laying there.

"He's so cute," she said.

We admired him for such a long time, just standing there until he woke back up. Amy picked him up and handed him to me. I was still nervous about holding him, but I held him anyway. He reached his hands out to me and opened his eyes a little. This little guy was going to grow up to be a big, strong man. His eyes were a mixture of brown. He fell back asleep and we went into Amy's room to get some sleep. We were going to need it.

**Amy POV 7:45**

I awoke to the doorbell ringing. My mom had answered and I heard a lot of familiar voices. I got up, leaving Ricky. Grace, Adrienne, Jack, Lauren, and Madison were here. I smiled.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Ricky didn't tell you? I told him we would be back in a little bit. Should we leave?" Grace asked.

I shook my head. "No, stay you guys are fine," I said.

"Well, we also had another surprise for you guys," Grace squeaked.

I looked a little confused. "What?" I asked.

Grace's eyes and she flashed a big grin. "We're all going to stay the night for tonight that way you and Ricky can get sleep," she said, hope in her eyes. I gulped. I didn't want to put the responsibility of John in their hands, but it would be nice to get some rest. Still, it wasn't right.

"No, no I don't want to put stress on you guys," I said. "But, you can still stay over."

"No, we're going to help you for the first night. You need sleep," Adrienne said.

I sighed. "OK, but if he gets to be too much, please wake us up," I begged.

"OK, sounds fair," Madison said.

Grace started jumping up and down and screaming and yelling. She always got easily excited over the simplest things. I walked upstairs and woke Ricky up. He just lay there for a few moments.

"So, Grace, Adrienne, Jack, Madison, and Lauren are here," I started.

"Go on," he said.

"They said that they are staying the night and helping out with John," I said.

He looked a little confused. "Why are they staying the night and helping out with John?" he questioned.

I shrugged. "Grace said we could use the sleep. I tried to tell them no, but they insisted," I said.

Ricky rolled his eyes. "Alright, whatever," he said.

He got up and went downstairs and saw everybody in one big group, looking like the Brady Bunch. I thought I saw him getting red, but he calmed down. I'm pretty sure he was trying to scope out 'that boy' but he wasn't here. We all sat down while Adrienne ordered some pizza. John woke up, so I brought him down. When I was eating, he kept trying to snatch my pizza. I warmed his bottle and gave it to him. He looked so happy. I could already see our future together.

John fell back asleep and I put him in his rocker. Around 10, we all got sleepy and went to bed. While I was sleeping, I heard John crying a few times and then heard someone coming up trying to calm him down. I still felt bad for putting all this pressure on them, but they insisted so I let it go. I was in a perfect world.

I had the most perfect baby, a perfect boyfriend, perfect friends, and a perfect family. Nothing else could go wrong.

**So, what did you guys think? Review please! Thanks **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School has kept me busy. Enjoy Chapter 11.**

**Amy POV**

It had been a week since John was born. I knew that raising a baby would be hard, but it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I sat in John's nursery, admiring my cute little baby boy. Ricky walked in and sat in the other chair across from me.

"Well, it looks like somebody got good sleep," I said.

He smiled. "Yeah, why are you up so early?"

I humped my shoulders. "John kept waking up in the middle of the night, and I didn't want to bother you, so I just came in here for the rest of the night," I said.

After an awkward silence, I finally spoke up. "So, what's it like being a father?" I asked.

"It's, uh, interesting. It's nothing like I thought it would be, though. You know, I was so nervous about raising John; I would have nightmares that I was a horrible father, and I couldn't do a thing right for him no matter how hard I tried. Now that he's actually here, I feel like I can raise him, especially with you by my side," he said.

I started to blush a little. It felt good to know someone around here appreciated me. "Aww thanks Ricky," I said. Just then, my phone rang, and John started to cry. I went to answer my phone while Ricky calmed John down. The number looked a little familiar, but I didn't really care.

"Hello?"

"_Amy, hi do you know who this is?"_

I looked a little confused.

"No, who is this?"

"_It's your dad. I'm pretty sure you already had the baby. You did, right?"_

"What do you want?"

"_I want to know if you had the baby yet."_

"Yes, I did. Now, what do you want?" I demanded.

"_I want to see the baby. What is the name?"_

"The name of this baby is none of your business, and you can't see the baby. You're not allowed to see the baby you wanted to kill." I could feel my blood boiling.

"_Amy, I know I made a mistake, but that was because I was shocked that my little girl was having a baby."_

"Well, I'm not your little girl, George. You wouldn't have slapped your little girl and threatened to punch her little baby."

Ricky walked in and mouthed, "Who is that?"

"It's my dad," I mouthed back.

Instantly Ricky's face got red. He started to reach for the phone.

"George, wait a minute," I said.

"Mr. Juergens, I don't want you to have anything to do with my son," Ricky said.

"_Ricky, haven't heard from you in a long time."_

"You're not seeing John. You don't deserve to see him!" he shouted.

"_So, the baby is a boy named John? Well, I want to see my grandson John."_

"No, you're not seeing John, and that's final," he said.

"_Look, I don't care what you or Amy says. If I want to see my grandson, I will see my grandson."_

Ricky finally yelled, "No!" and he hung up.

I walked over to him and grabbed his arm. "Ricky, what's going on?" I asked.

He didn't answer me. "Ricky, what's wrong?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Your dad said that it doesn't matter what we say, and if he wants to see John, then he'll find a way to," he finally answered.

My heart dropped. I started shaking my head, and my hands were trembling. "No, this can't happen. He can't do this. W-we told him no," I said. "This can't-no, he-he can't d-do t-this!"

Ricky grabbed and pulled me towards his chest. "Calm down, Amy. He won't do it. I promise I won't let him do this to John. I told him he doesn't get to see him, and I mean that. If he tries to go anywhere near John, I will hurt that man and make sure he ends up in the hospital. Amy, I won't let him touch John."

I kept shaking my head and crying. When was my dad going to learn? No one in this house loves him; no one wants to see his face ever again. We all just wanted him to leave us alone. After calming down, I went downstairs and sat on the couch and just looked at nothing. I was too upset to turn on the TV, I was too nervous to move, so I just sat there. A few minutes later my mom walked in. She looked at me a little nervously.

"Amy is everything OK?" she asked.

I shook my head, and the tears started spilling over again. Would there be one day when I wouldn't cry? "No," I answered. "Everything is a big mess, mom."

She came down and sat by me. "What happened?" she asked.

"Dad's out of jail, and he called me," I said, my hands shaking.

"Go on," she said.

"He wanted to see John, and I told him no. Ricky said no, too," I said. "Then, he said that he could care less what Ricky and I say, and if he wants to see John, he will find a way whether we like it or not." I started shaking my head. "Mom, why won't he just leave us alone and never comes back? Doesn't he know that none of us want him here?"

"Oh Amy, it'll be OK. He won't go near John, and if he does, we all can take that old hag down," she said.

I smiled a little.

The whole day, everybody except Ashley watched over John. While I was in the nursery, Ashley came in.

"Hey Ashley, why have you been in your room all day?" I asked.

"I didn't feel like being social this morning. Why is everybody walking around like they've seen a ghost?" she asked.

"It's nothing," I said.

Ashley cocked her head a little. "Something's going on, and I want to know," she said.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, dad's out of jail. He called me, and he said that he wanted to see John."

"There's more to it, I know it is," she said.

I hated that she knew me so well. "Ricky and I told him no, and he said that he could care less what Ricky and I, and if he wants to John, he will find a way," I said. I wasn't crying anymore, but just thinking about what he said made me angry.

Ashley looked like she was about to explode, though. "I can't take it anymore!" she yelled. "He can't leave us alone for a minute. When he was in jail, he called us. He's out of jail, and he's calling us to see the grandson he wanted to kill. No! He shouldn't be able to see John. He wanted to kill the little boy. He can't just waltz right in here and say 'I'm here to see John. I demand you let me see my grandson.' It doesn't work that way. When will he learn that no one in this house loves him, and none of us want to see him ever again? He's such a freaking coward. I wish he would just leave," she said. When she done venting, she was shaking, red in the face and tears were bursting out of her eyes.

"Ashley, I understand what you're saying, I really do believe me, but there's nothing we can do until he tries to plan out his scheme," I said.

"Yes we can," she said. She pulled out her cell phone. "I'm calling the police," she said.

I snatched the phone out of her hand. "No Ashley, all they're going to do is say that they're going to watch the house. That's what we're going to do, so just calm down."

She snatched the phone back. "I'm not just going to sit back and let this man think that he's getting to John. If you're not going to do anything about this, I will."

She stomped out of the room and slammed the door to her room. Ricky ran up and saw me in the nursery. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Ashley's freaking out about this whole situation," I said. "Do you think we should call the police?" I asked.

Ricky humped his shoulders. "I don't know, maybe. I mean, I don't think it would help too much," he said.

I picked John up, and Ricky and I went into my room. We all sat down on the bed and played with John. Pretty soon, we were all sleeping on the bed. John woke me up, but I let Ricky sleep. I walked downstairs with John, and I made him a bottle while turning on the tea kettle for me. My mom walked out of her room and saw me in the kitchen.

"Hey, is everything OK?" she asked.

"Yeah, just making John and me something hot to drink," I answered.

"Oh. Is everyone OK?" she asked.

"Yeah, we got a little sleep, and Ashley is more upset than worried at this point. I knew it would make her madder than any of us. I guess that's the aunt in her," I said, smiling a little.

"Yep, I guess that's just it," my mom said.

The tea kettle went off, and John's bottle was ready, so I got the cups set up. John started to whine a little, but he hushed up when I gave him the bottle. "I feel like this is all my fault, mom. I feel like if I wouldn't have done what I did, none of us would be in this situation. Dad wouldn't have gone to jail, and none would be worried that someone was trying to take a baby from the house."

My mom came over and hugged me. "Amy, none of this is your fault. Sure, I wish you would've waited a lot longer before you gave me John, but sweetie your dad brought this on to himself. No one told him to slap you, no one told him to go to jail, and no one told him to threaten to take John away from you. He did all of this on his own," he said.

"Yeah, but no one told me to go and have a baby at this age either, mom. If I would've just told Ricky I wasn't ready, none of this would've happened. I can't help but to blame myself," I said. Tears started to come out of my eyes.

I felt like I was the whole reason for all this mess. John could've been killed because of me. I felt horrible. None of my family would be in this situation if I would've said no. I went back upstairs and lay on the bed next to Ricky, who was still sleeping.

After putting John to sleep, I went back into my room and sat on the bed. Ricky was awake. He noticed John wasn't in here, and he started to panic.

"Damn, I fall asleep for a few hours, and I wake up and he's gone," he said. He started to jump out of bed, but I pushed him down.

"Calm down, he's in the nursery sleeping. You can go check on him if you really want to," I said.

He lay back down, and just like me, he started to drift to sleep.

**Ashley POV**

I got out of my bed and went into the nursery. I couldn't believe that Amy and Ricky were sleeping while my lunatic father was trying to see his grandson. I looked in the crib, and I still saw John. Thank God. I sat in one of the rocking chairs, and rocked myself to sleep, but something strange woke me up.

I heard a noise from the window, and I instantly sat up. There was a strange figure in the window. I ran out of the room and into Amy and Ricky's room.

"Amy, wake up. There's someone in John's window," I said, panicked.

Ricky shot up quickly, followed by Amy. He bolted into the other room and turned on the light. He clenched his fist quickly, so he was ready to attack.

"George, what is your problem!" he shouted.

Amy came in and noticed her father looking very stupid in the window. "Oh my, why are you doing this? I told you that you couldn't see John, didn't I? Ricky said no, too. When will you learn?" she said.

She grabbed John out of the crib and ran downstairs to wake up mom and call the police. I heard footsteps coming back up. Ricky had dragged my dad out of the window and he began punching him. Mom and Amy had come upstairs, and I could tell mom wanted to join Ricky in the beating he was giving George.

"The police are on the way," Amy said.

After giving George a swollen lip and bloody nose, Ricky sat him up on the floor, so everyone could see how bad he looked. Usually, I would've cried if my dad looked like this, but now I didn't even care. I heard someone knock on the door, and I went downstairs to go see who it was. There was a man and a woman dressed in a navy blue outfit with a belt that cuffs, taser, a gun, and a few other things I wasn't too sure about.

"Hello, I'm Officer Adrian Sanchez and this is Officer Jessica Romaine. We got a call from this address stating someone broke in the house and tried to take a baby," the man said.

A wave of relief flushed over my body. "Yes, right upstairs," I said.

They followed me up the stairs to see one bruised up George.

"Hey, didn't we take him away last time from this house?" Officer Romaine asked.

The Sanchez man started to nod his head and pointed his finger at the bruised figure lying on the floor. "Yeah, we sure did. Boy, you sure don't know how to leave these people's house alone, do you? Come on buddy, out you go. You're getting put away for quite some time now," he told my dad as he cuffed him.

Officer Sanchez started walking out, but Romaine stayed behind for a minute.

"This guy won't be bothering you guys for quite some time. The more he comes back, the worse the consequence. We're sorry about tonight. Have a safe rest of the night," she said, and she walked out, leaving the terrified Juergens' family.

**Amy POV**

I knew this would happen. I can't believe I fell asleep thinking John would be OK. My mom had went back downstairs, leaving Ashley, Ricky, John, and I. I walked over to Ashley.

"Ashley, how did you know that George was in the window? I mean, I'm a light sleeper, and I probably would've heard him before anyone else, but how did you know?" I questioned.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Everybody in the house was sleeping, but I kept waking thinking John wasn't in the nursery or in this house, so I went into the nursery and sat in the rocking chair, waiting patiently. Then, I heard a noise when I started to go back to sleep, and that's how we got into this conversation," she explained.

"Oh, well I just wanted to say thank you because if you weren't in here, then John would probably be God knows where with George," I said. "Well, Ricky, John, and I are going in my room to try and go back to sleep. Good night."

I walked into the room, followed by Ricky and John. We all lay down on the bed, John on Ricky's chest. I hugged Ricky tight to me.

"How did Ashley know that George was coming?" he asked.

"She went in the nursery and watched John. She noticed my dad trying to climb up, and she came and woke us up," I said.

"Oh, so if she wouldn't have been in there, John would be gone," he said.

"Yep, pretty much," I said. I sighed. "I can't believe he actually tried to see John. This is my fault. I feel so bad for putting you guys in this situation." I could feel tears in my eyes.

"Amy, stop saying this is your fault. None of this is your fault, Amy. Your dad brought this onto himself," he said.

After finally calming down, I drifted to sleep, but I kept waking up, so I went downstairs and made coffee. I guess the lights woke my mom up because she came strolling out of her room with the same robe she had on a few hours ago.

"Hey, hun, are you OK?" she asked.

I humped my shoulders. "I don't know, I guess. I'm still shocked that he actually wasn't lying when he said he would see John if he wanted to."

"I understand. It's pretty crazy that he tried to get through a window. He must've not been that quiet, though if he woke you guys up," she said.

"Actually, Ashley was in the nursery with John, and she saw his figure in the window, and she came to get us. I feel so stupid. Something told me to lock that window, too. It was really hot, and I left the window open. When I closed it, I didn't bother to lock it."

"Well, things happen. Anyway, I'm going back to bed. I just wanted to make sure that you were OK, good night," she said, and she left me alone in kitchen feeling scared to death.

I didn't want to go back upstairs, so I sat on the couch in the living room. The whole time I daydreamed until Ricky walked in with his work clothes on and John in his hands. My heart started to pound.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrow. "I have to start work again today, Amy," he said.

I felt my throat getting dry. "Can't you just call in sick or something?" I begged.

"No, I have to go. What's your deal today?" I asked.

I gulped. "I don't want to be here alone. My mom has work, and Ashley is going over to her friend's house until some time tonight. I don't want to be alone after what happened…last night," I said.

"Amy, if I could stay, believe me I would in a heartbeat, but babies aren't free, and John is starting to run out of diapers. Look, if you need anything, and I mean anything you can call me," he said. He handed me John and gave us both a kiss, and he left.

There I was, all alone in this that gave me the creeps. I walked around with John for awhile before my feet started to ache. I finally decided to call Adrienne.

"_Hello?"_

"Thank God you picked up."

"_Yeah, so what's going on? I haven't heard from you in a while."_

"I know, and everything's been going fine, I guess. Anyway, do you mind coming over?"

"_What's wrong?"_

"Nothing, I just don't want to be in this hole all by myself."

"_Sure, I'll be right over._

A wave of relief rushed over me. "OK, thanks Adrienne."

"_No problem, I'll see you in a few."_

I hung up the phone and started to rock John. Rocking him made me sleepy, and when Adrienne knocked on the door, I nearly dropped John. My heartbeat slowed when I saw Adrienne was at the door.

"Hey, how have you been?" she asked. I instantly noticed something different about her. She had cut her hair and gotten red streaks.

"Oh my, Adrienne I love your hair!" I said.

"Really? Thanks, I brought a little something for John-John," she said. She walked out and came back in with a pair of new Converse. They were too cute. They were red with a black race car design. I loved them.

"Aww, thanks Adrienne. I love them," I said.

"You're welcome. I just figured we hadn't seen each other in quite some time," she said. "So, why did you want me to come over?"

"N-no rea-reason," I lied.

"You're stuttering. What's going on?" she asked.

"Have a seat, Adrienne," I said.

We sat down while I rocked John to sleep. "Well, last night my dad tried to see John. He was in jail because he had slapped me and-"she cut me off.

"Wait a minute, he slapped you? I never heard anything about this," she said, raising her eyebrows.

"OK, so when my dad found out I was having John, he called Ricky and me ungrateful and trashy. Then, Ricky went to go talk to him about how he was handling this situation like a two-year old. The next day, he came over and told me that I better get an abortion, and if I didn't get one, he was going to punch me in my stomach. Well, instead of punching me, he slapped me. He got sent to jail. He got out yesterday afternoon, and he called me again. He demanded to see John, and Ricky and I told him no. He said he didn't care what we said, and if he wanted to see John, he would figure out a way to. In the middle of the middle of the night last night, he tried to climb through the window of the nursery to see John. Ashley saw him, so now he's back in jail," I said.

Just thinking about those memories made we tear up and want to punch the wall. I was feeling like a mad kind of sad emotion.

"Wow, so you're threatens to kill John, and when he gets out of jail, he wants to see him? That makes no sense at all," she said.

"I know. That's why I called you. I can't be in this house alone. I feel like every corner I turn he'll be there, and he'll snatch John out of my hands and run, and I'll never see my son again," I said, shaking my head. "I just want all this drama to stop. Drama's stressing me out, and I don't want my baby around his stressful mother because that would stress on my baby boy," I said, looking at the bundle in my arms.

"Well, I'll stay out here as long as you need me to," she promised.

"Thanks," I said. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Uh, do you have any soda?" she asked.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I asked.

"Surprise me," she said.

I poured her and I a glass of soda and went back into the living room.

Time flew by as Adrienne and I shared what had been going on these past few days. Pretty soon, Ricky was back from his shift at the butcher shop.

"Well, I'm going to go now," Adrienne said. "I will see you two tomorrow." I let her out of the door and sat down next to Ricky on the couch.

"Well, looks like you had someone to keep you company. I started to get worried when you didn't call, but I figured you were sleeping or too busy with John," he said.

"Yep, well I'm going to bed. I'm really tired. Good night," I said.

I passed John over to Ricky and went upstairs, but my phone started vibrating. I had gotten a text from Ben.

_I saw 'Daddy' at work today. I see those pampers are starting to run low, huh? Call me; I really want to talk to you._

_Ben_

I turned my phone off and went to bed, feeling a little irritated that Ben wouldn't stop and leave me alone.

**So, what did you guys think? I hope you liked it, and I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, and any other holidays I missed. Love you guys !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's Chapter 12 for you guys! Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews!**

**Amy POV**

I woke up and saw Ricky and John playing on the floor in my bedroom. They looked so cute; father and son. It made me happy knowing that Ricky was playing his part in this relationship, too. I flopped out of bed and went downstairs and sat down. At first, I wasn't thinking about Ben until I saw Ashley on her phone, and she rolled her eyes in frustration. I remembered doing the same thing last night at Ben's text.

I trudged into my mom's room, only to remember that she was at work, once again. I needed to find somebody to talk to. I went upstairs and grabbed my phone and texted Adrienne.

**Hey, how are you?**

_Same old, same old. How are you and John?_

**We're fine. We're just a bored family at the moment.**

_Oh, well John should be keeping you guys busy, don't you think?_

**Actually, he keeps Ricky busy a lot. He just keeps me busy at night.**

_Oh, well obviously you don't just text me randomly like this unless you need something. What's going on?_

I sort of hesitated to answer this. How could I tell her that Ben wanted to talk to me, and for some odd reason, I wanted to hear what he had to say? I felt just a little crazy. After all he's done, all the drama and pain that was produced because of him, I want to talk to him. What sense did that make?

**Well…**

_Well, what? What's going on?_

**B-E-N…**

_What? I thought he finally understood that you never wanted to see him again. I think we should take him to a therapist because he has some major issues he needs to talk about._

**I guess you're right, but I don't know why, but for some reason I kind of want to hear what he has to say this time. I don't know why, I think I'm hallucinating.**

_WHAT! YOU WANT TO HEAR WHAT HE HAS TO SAY? HAVE YOU GONE MAD, Amy?_

**I don't know, maybe. I just feel like this time will be the last time and it won't be the same as all the other times.**

_What are you going to do?_

**I don't know; what should I do?**

_I don't know, chica. It's not my situation to judge. I mean, if you really feel like you should hear what he has to say, then go ahead and call him. But if you're thinking talking to him isn't such a smart idea, then don't talk to him._

She had a point.

**Alright, thanks Adrienne.**

I turned my phone off, and went back downstairs. I decided to go in the back yard to clear my mind. It was a pretty windy day, but I didn't mind. I sat down on the bench, and I must've really lost myself in the moment because I nearly screamed when Ricky shook me.

"Ricky, you scared me half to death," I said, playfully punching him.

"Sorry," he said as he sat down next to me. "What are you doing out here?"

"_Oh nothing, just thinking about having a conversation with Ben." Yeah, he won't freak out over that._

"I'm just trying to get away and find my inner me, if that makes any sense," I said, kind of laughing.

"Oh, well John's asleep, and it's time for my nap time. If you need anything, wake me up," he said.

He left outside to find my thoughts again.

_Should I talk to him? Should I call him and tell him that I could care less what he had to say and I never wanted to talk to him again? I don't know what I should do. I wish I had somebody to talk to, to open up my mind, and tell me what I should do. _

I went back inside after what seemed like forever. I snuck upstairs and grabbed my phone and ran downstairs.

"_Amy, I'm so glad you called," Ben said._

I rolled my eyes. "OK, so what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked.

"_Uh, right, I don't know how to say this, but I-I miss you. I miss you a lot. I can't stop thinking of you. I wake up in the middle of the night because I dream about you, and just knowing that you aren't mine and probably never will be breaks my heart and it makes me angry because I feel that I deserve you more than Ricky ever will," he said._

I rolled my eyes. I felt so stupid. I should've known that the conversations between us weren't going to change.

"Really, you make it seem like you need to talk to me, and this is what you needed to talk to me about? Call me when you grow up, Ben. Bye."

"_Wait Amy, please. I didn't mean to say that. I just needed to get something off my mind. Please don't hang up. That's not what I needed to talk to you about," he said._

"So, what is it Ben? If it has anything to do with how much you love me or something, I don't want to hear it. You should just save your breath," I said.

"_Listen, what I have to say has nothing to do with my undying love for you. I just have been thinking for quite some time about how much I screwed up in our relationship. I mean, if I could take back all the stuff I said to you, I would take it back in a heartbeat. I was just angry at the fact that you and Ricky were bonded for life no matter what because of John, and I wished that you and I could be bonded for life, maybe not because of a baby, but maybe just emotionally or spiritually, I don't know. Anyways, I didn't call to ask you to be my girlfriend. I just wanted to see if it was possible that you and I could try to renew our friendship that we had," he said._

"No, Ben. I don't want to be in any type of relationship with you anymore, not after all that you've done to me, my boyfriend, and to yourself," I said. "This whole time, it wasn't just about the fact that I was having a baby, it was about the fact that this baby wasn't yours; it was Ricky's. It was never about me being a teen mother, you were just jealousthat you and I won't ever be something. Look, I'm sorry-no I'm not. I'm not sorry. You did this all to yourself," I said.

I heard him sigh. _"I know, I know I did this all to myself, but I would really just like for us to be friends, and I know you still have feelings for me, so we could possibly get back together after awhile," he replied._

Gosh, he could be so cocky sometimes. I had to prove him wrong. "No, actually I have no more feelings for you, and I never will because you're nothing but a heartless coward! You actually think I want you? You're out of your mind, Ben. Bye!" I hung up the phone and threw it at the couch. That boy made me so upset. He's been doing that, a lot.

I hear John crying, so I went upstairs before Ricky woke up. I walked back downstairs, John in my hands, and sat down on the couch while turning on the TV. John and I must've dosed off because Ricky woke me up with John in his hands.

"Amy," he whispered. "Your mom made dinner if you're hungry."

I nodded my head and got up. The last thing I remembered was yelling at Ben and hanging up. Ben, just thinking about him made me want to punch a wall. I went upstairs into my room and sat on my bean bag chair. I knew I shouldn't have called him, but something in my conscience told me to give him a chance. I shouldn't have done that.

I called Adrienne after a few minutes of sitting in the haunting silence.

"_Did you call him?" _she asked.

I sighed. "Yes, and I feel so stupid. I knew the conversation wouldn't change. It never does," I said.

"_I'm sorry, but did you honestly think that for once he wasn't going to talk to you about how much he loved you and how badly he wished John was his baby?"_

"I don't know, I just felt like he was actually going to talk about something else for a change. Whatever," I huffed.

"_I'm sorry. At least you know that whenever he wants to talk to you, the subject won't change, so you won't have to worry about talking about him anymore," she said._

"I guess. Uh, I'll call you sometime this week. Right now, I just need to think for awhile. Bye," I said.

I flopped onto my bed just as my mom lightly knocked on my door.

"Hey, how are you? You seem a little stressed," my mom said.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"When you're stressed, you move around a lot in your sleep. You were only still for about two minutes when you were sleeping," she said.

I laughed a little. "Wow, you sure do know me," I said.

She nodded her head. "You want to talk about it?" she asked.

I humped my shoulders. "I don't know, it's kind of upsetting," I admitted.

"Well, it's not like you haven't done things in the past that make you upset. This can't be much worse," she said with a small laugh. She patted my leg. "Come on, you know you can talk to me."

I sighed. "It's about Ben," I said.

"What did he do this time?" she asked.

She was just as sick of all this Ben drama as everyone else was. She also knew about the fact that Ben was very persistent and determined, and he does anything possible to try and get his way.

"Well, he left me a text saying that he really needed to talk to me, and for some odd reason I thought that maybe this conversation wouldn't be like all the others. I know what you're thinking. 'Why on earth would any conversation you have with Ben not have the same subject?' Well, I can't answer that question because I was too stupid to think about past conversations before I called him," I said.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not thinking that. I just want to know why this boy won't leave you alone. I mean, Ricky has beaten him down about three times, and he still doesn't understand that you guys are nothing anymore. Something's wrong with him, I swear," she said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Continue."

"Well, I was going to talk to you before I called him, but you weren't here, so I asked Adrienne for some guidance," I said.

"Well, what did she tell you?" she asked.

"She told me to follow my heart, and if I felt that what he had to say might be just a little important, then I should call him," I said.

"Obviously, you decided to call to him. What happened with the whole conversation?" she asked.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Same old, same old. 'I know that I'm not the father of John, but I can show him and you more love than Ricky will ever have for you guys. I wish you and John were my family, blah blah blah. The whole conversation was a waste of my time," I said. "I just needed to get that off my chest, I guess."

"You know, I noticed that Ben's not the same person who was a year ago," my mom commented.

I huffed. "I know. I mean, when I met him, he seemed like a nice kid, a nerd yes, but he was nice. Then he asked me out and I figured what the heck, and look where that's gotten me. It seems that Ricky's always giving him a weekly beating; I hear his constant trashy effort to get me back. I just this all to stop," I said, trying to fight back my tears.

My mom hugged me. "Oh, I'm sorry, but you know Ben. As determined as he is, I think one day he'll get the picture and move on."

I looked up at her. "You think so?"

She nodded her head, "I know so."

**Ricky POV**

I needed to talk to Amy. She'd been acting strange lately, really strange. Whatever, it was probably just her time of the month. I wanted to go upstairs with Amy, but her mom was upstairs, and I didn't want to intrude on their mother/daughter time. I played for quite some time before he started getting tired on me. I warmed up his bottle and rocked him until he fell asleep. I was going to put him in his crib, but I didn't want Amy to think I was eavesdropping on her conversation.

I sat on the couch with John until Mrs. Juergens came trudging downstairs and went into her bedroom. I quickly placed John in his crib and went into Amy's room.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You've just been acting a little strange, that's all. I was a little worried," I said.

I climbed into the bed next to Amy and started twirling a piece of her hair in my hands.

"I love you," I said.

She smiled. "I love you, too."

We lay in bed together, talking about our lives as parents until John started screaming from the nursery.

"I'll get him," Amy said, but I stopped her.

"No, it's ok. Tonight's my night," I said.

I went into his room and rocked him back to sleep. When I was turning around about to go back into Amy's room, Amy was right at the door frame smiling. I smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, you just calm him down easily. I don't know how you do it," she laughed.

"Haven't you heard? I got the magic touch," I joked.

"Whatever," she said.

We walked back into the room, and lay back down this time in silence. I don't do too well in silence, so I quickly tried to think of something to talk about.

"So, um, yeah…" I started. I had nothing.

"What?" she asked.

"Uh, never mind. Goodnight," I said.

**How was this chapter? Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I'm trying to get better so you guys aren't waiting so long. Thanks for the support, though!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Amy POV**

I paced back and forth in my room with John over my shoulder, his cries shattering my ear as I attempted to put him to sleep. He had been sick for the past week. Well, hell I guess this is what happens when your baby is 6 months old and it's toward the beginning of December. I felt horrible for my little guy. I really needed Ricky right now, more than ever. Sadly, he was doing overtime at the butcher shop tonight and wouldn't be home for at least another hour, two hours top. Just as I thought I had reached my breaking point with cold John had, my mom walked in offering to at least calm him down for the night.

"If you can calm him down, please do," I begged, handing over the upset bundle of joy.

She took John downstairs while I sat on the bed, finally remembering how my house sounds when it's quiet. I quickly dialed Ricky's number, dying to hear his voice.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Ricky. How is work going?"

"_Obviously, not that busy or I wouldn't be talking, but it's been good. Ben couldn't show today because he got the flu out of nowhere."_

I laughed a little. "Wow, so for the first time ever since he and I broke up, you didn't have to go through your constant routine of him always trying to get to me through you. Wow that sounds like a really great work day."

"_Yeah, it's been good. Mr. Boykewich said he won't be in probably for the rest of this week and little bit of next week."_

"Wow, a whole week without him. That's the jackpot. Well, um I was just calling to see when you were going to be home because I could really use your help right now."

"_Well, I should be out of here within hopefully the next hour because I have to do all of my overtime hours, even if no one is here."_

I sighed. "Alright, well I don't want to hold you up from the million of invisible people behind the counter, so I'll see you when you get here if I'm not asleep already."

"_Alright, well I'll see you later, babe. I love you."_

I smiled. "I love you, too. Bye."

I hung up the phone with the hugest smile on my face. I always got so happy when Ricky told me he loved me, but I could never figure out why. Maybe, it was because I knew that when he said it, he meant it. He wasn't the type of guy to just say something like that that had a deep connection and warmth to it. Just as I was about to lie back on my pillow, my mom lightly tapped the door, bringing in a more calm John that I had missed since he got sick.

"Well, he's calm now, but not asleep. He should be in a few minutes, though."

"Thank you," I said. "How did you do it?"

"I made a little chamomile tea, let it cool; he drank it and put some baby lotion on him. That always did it for you and Ashley."

"Hmm, well thanks again. Go to sleep, mom. You look really tired," I said, fixing John's wunzy.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going."

She turned to the door, but just before she left she said, "Tomorrow I'm going to work early, so I'll leave you a note on what to do for John in the morning if he wakes up fussy or anything like that."

"Alright, have a good sleep, mom."

She gave a tired smile and walked out of the room and down the stairs. I started to walk around the room with John while he slowly drifted. I sat down on the bed, laying him across my chest. Just like him, I slowly started falling asleep. I awoke though when I heard the front door creak a little. I sat up, being paranoid as usual, while Ricky walked through the bedroom door. He took John out my hands and kissed him on his forehead. He left out of the room for a minute, returning with his hands empty.

"Hi," I said, kissing him.

"Hey, how was he today?"

I humped my shoulders. "He was better than yesterday. I definitely think that he'll be okay by the end of the week, so we'll just have to wait and see I guess."

I yawned into my hand, my sleepiness starting to kick in.

"Well, I don't know what you're about to do, but I'm taking my tired ass to sleep," I said, peeling the cover off the bed and climbing in.

"Yeah, I'm about to call it a night, also. I'll be in bed in a minute," he said, walking out of the room into the bathroom.

I must've really been tired because the next time I woke up was when John started crying. I climbed out of bed, rubbing my eyes as I got to the door frame of John's nursery. I picked him up out of his crib and went downstairs to heat up a bottle. After drinking half of the bottle, John was asleep once again. I placed him back in his crib and got in bed. I was asleep for probably around two hours when John woke up once again. Since Ricky and I had a trade off for every time he woke up, it was Ricky's turn, but I did it anyway because I knew how tired he was. I patted him to sleep and went back to bed.

I did this for my turn, and I knew that I wasn't going to have any energy by the morning if I didn't get a little help. For the fourth time, John's screams woke me up. Instead of me getting up, I finally asked Ricky to get him.

He huffed and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, sure," he said, yawning at the same time.

I fell back to sleep, and a little while after, John woke up for the fifth time that night. I quickly put him back to sleep, almost falling asleep standing up. Jeez, I really needed him to get over this cold. Just when I thought the next four hours of sleep weren't going to be interrupted, John woke up once more. I couldn't take it anymore. I woke up Ricky again to get his son.

He rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Jeez, can I get a little sleep?"

He came back into the bedroom with the biggest attitude in the world. "Are you done bothering me now?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Listen, I understand that you're tired from work, but I'm the one who has been getting up since he first woke up. I ask you twice to put your son back to sleep, and you blow up like I haven't done anything all night. He's woken up six times all night, and I've asked you TWICE. If anyone I'm not trying to be selfish, but if anyone needs the sleep right now, it's me."

What the fuck was wrong with him? Somebody was really cranky tonight because this wasn't like him. He never made a big deal about putting John to sleep before, even if he was tired. He believed in playing his part, but tonight was something different.

"I'm just asking for a little sleep, okay? Is that so hard to ask for right now?" he said.

"Just like you, I'm asking for the same," I said, throwing the cover over me and turning my back to him.

"S-so that's it. You're done talking about it?" he asked.

I didn't answer as he climbed into the bed. I turned the other way, making sure my back was to him. At this point, I didn't have shit to say to him. I was tired just like him, but I wasn't about to complain because John was sick. What are you supposed to do, let him lay there crying all night? I don't think so.

I don't know if Ricky got John for the rest of the night or if John didn't cry anymore because the next time I woke up, it was noon. I slowly crawled out of the bed, yawning, almost falling to the floor. I went in the bathroom and cleaned up before going downstairs to find Ricky feeding John on the couch. I was still a little upset about the night, but I wasn't going to let it ruin my day. I said good morning and found something for me to eat before I may my way to the staircase. Just as I put my foot on the first step, Ricky looked up and said with plead in his eyes, "Can we talk for a minute?"

"_I kind of don't want to talk to you, but I'm also not in the mood to be a bitch in the morning," _I thought as I went next to the couch.

"What?" I said.

"Could you take John so I can watch some television?" he asked.

Oh my gosh, did he really just ask me to do this? "No, why don't you watch television with your son? You two could use the quality time."

"But, I want to watch television alone," he said in a little kid voice.

This dude had no idea what was coming to him. "Are you fucking crazy, Ricky? You can't watch TV with your own son? It's just something that would kill you to hold a baby, your baby, in your arms and watch? Seriously?" I huffed. "You're fucking pathetic, and I don't know what the hell has gotten into you, but it needs to leave, like right now."

"Why won't you just take him?" he asked.

"I won't take him because you're watching TV, not going to work, and don't say you're about to go to work because you already told me your schedule. You don't go in until around 3," I said, my ears feeling like they were burning. "You can spend time with John. It's not going to kill you to watch a show with your baby in your arms."

I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs, slamming the bedroom door as loudly as possible. What is his problem? You think he would apologize for being such a dick last night, but he decides to be lazy and not spend time with his son. He barely spends time with him anyway because work is always taking up his time. I turned on the TV, angrily eating my food. A few minutes later, Ricky walked in, but John wasn't with him.

"Where is John?" I asked, about to put more food in my mouth.

"Oh, he's sleeping. I put him to sleep because I really wanted to see the show."

I slammed my food onto my nightstand. He was about to get an earful.

"You mean to tell me that you put him to sleep because you wanted to see a show, and you didn't want to see it with him? Ricky, that's so fucked up on so many levels, and you know it is."

He put his hands up as if to say he's innocent. "Well, I asked you to take him with you when you came up here so I can look at TV. You didn't, so I did…after putting him to sleep."

I shook my head. "That's not the point, Ricky. You're barely here as is because you keep doing overtime at the butcher shop. Normally, I wouldn't have minded if you asked me to take him, but I would to see you doing something with your son like you used to. What's happened to you? Do you even care about your son? If you do, you're not doing a good job at proving it."

What was going on with him? Was he just not into this anymore? I took my phone and my purse as I went downstairs, shoving on my boots and grabbing my jacket. I grabbed my keys and slammed the door shut behind me. While getting into my new Altima, I dialed Adrienne's number.

"_Hey Ames, what's going on?"_

"I need to talk to you, like now. Do you happen to be busy?" I asked, silently praying that she wasn't.

"_Nope, I've actually been looking for something to do all day," _she said.

"Thank you so much. Can you meet me at the Willow Park, please? Oh, and can you bring the class assignments?" I asked.

"_Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes," _she said.

"Alright, bye."

I hung up the phone, quickly pulling out of the driveway. The drive to the park was rage-filled. I took all of my anger out on the road. I was speeding like a bat out of hell, I was cussing people out and honking my horn if people tried to get in front of me, and I beat up my steering wheel when there was a stop sign or a red light. I pulled into a free parking space next to the park, and sat in my car waiting for Adrienne. She pulled up about ten minutes later next to me, her stereo booming…as usual. I got out of the car, the loud music piercing my earlobes. She turned off her car and followed me to an empty bench. We sat in silence for a minute before Adrienne attempted to spark a conversation.

"So, you needed to talk to me? What's wrong? Obviously, something's wrong," she said, looking me over.

I shook my head. "Ricky…sometimes he just pisses me off."

"What happened?" she asked concern in her voice.

"He came in late yesterday from work because he had overtime. Of course, he would be doing overtime when John is sick, but whatever. We could use the extra money. Last night, John woke up six times, and I put him to sleep four times. The first time I asked Ricky, he had a little attitude, so I didn't pay attention to it. The second time I asked him, he comes in and yells at me like he's the one that just got up four times out the night to calm John. I get pissed and start cussing him out. I wake up this morning and he asked me if I could watch John while he watched a show. Well, of course I think he needs to spend more time with John, so I say no. We got into a little argument and a little after, he comes upstairs and tells me that he put John to sleep because he really wanted to watch television alone."

I really wanted to punch a wall at this point. Recapping all of the things that happened last night and this morning really upset me.

"Why were you mad? I'm not saying I'm on his side or anything, I just want to be able to look at this situation like you are."

I turned around, looking Adrienne dead in her eyes. "I'm mad because he's only at home for two or three hours a day with John when he's awake and he doesn't spend ANY time with him. I would hate for John to grow up with a relationship with his father that is as close as New York is to California. I couldn't live with that. I'm the only parent around John, and sometimes I feel like he's starting to get sick of me because I'm the only person he sees all day, every day." I sighed in frustration. "I just feel like he's not as into his own son like I thought he was. I mean who comes in and ignores their child. Just a few months ago, if John was asleep when he got home, he would still go in his room, pick him up, and kiss him good night. Now, he doesn't even bother to look at nursery door. What if he just doesn't want to do this anymore?"

I felt tears stinging my eyes, but I begged for them not to fall.

Adrienne sigh, and I knew she didn't know what to say either. "Amy, I seriously highly doubt that he's going to leave you or John, especially John. He loves you both too much to do anything to hurt you two. Right now, he's probably just trying to sort out his feelings and try to find a way back into his teenage life."

I shook my head. "At this point, if he's trying to do that then he's going to leave us. Before I had John, I didn't have a care in the world. The only thing I worried about was school and making sure I still had my good grades. He was worse than I was: he had sex with most of the girls at school before we even became friends. The thing is, you think that he would've learned his lesson about sex when he found out I was pregnant by him, but now I'm not so sure." I closed trying to find a single sign of peace in my mind, but I couldn't. I was just a big ball of anger, rage, and hurt.

"Amy, at this point you just need to talk to him. You two need to have a talk, a real conversation and figure out what you feel is tearing you guys apart. You need to figure out why he keeps ignoring John. Tell him how you feel because if you don't, eventually you will, but it'll be when he's packing his bags and leaving. I'm pretty sure you don't want to go to that stage, so just let him know how you feel. I'm pretty that'll open his eyes, and he'll realize that he's shutting you and his son out of his life. You just have to have a little faith."

A moment later, Adrienne's phone rang.

"Hello…uh sure…I'll be there in about an hour, is that ok…great. I'll see you then."

Adrienne hung up her phone and look at me. "I'm so sorry, Amy. My mom just called. She's looking at new houses and wanted to know what I thought of some of them. Do you mind me leaving because I can call her and tell her I'm busy? It's no problem at all, I promise."

As much as I wanted to keep talking to her, I knew her mom needed her, just like I did. I brushed it off like no big deal and told her, "I'm fine. You go help your mom house hunt. Can you call me whenever you're available, though?"

She nodded her head as she gathered her purse, making sure she had everything. "Yeah, sure I can call. If I don't call you tonight, I'll call you in the morning."

"Alright, well I'll see you later."

We started walking to our cars, but I felt like I was forgetting something.

"Oh wait, Adrienne. Did you bring the assignments?"

She found the assignments in her back seat and handed them over. I quickly dropped them in the passenger seat and pulled off before Adrienne. I must've really needed that girl time although it was cut a little short. My drive home wasn't as scary and care free as the drive to the park. I pulled into the driveway, not prepared to talk to Ricky, but I knew that eventually it was going to happen.

I grabbed my purse and the assignments and walked inside. Ricky wasn't in the living room, so obviously he was in the bedroom. I walked in, and to my surprise, John and Ricky were playing on the floor, John laughing as loud as ever. Ricky looked at me, and he put John down, the laughter fading.

"Amy, uh, listen I wanted to apologize. I was being really rude to you last night and this morning. I don't know what got to me, but I'm just really sorry about what happened."

I sat down on the bed, tugging my boots off. "You kind of, upset me you know?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'm just really sorry, Amy."

"No, I don't think you realize how much you upset me. Listen, I'm just going to come out and say it. After the little argument last night and the total lack of help with John, I started to question how much you really love him. Do you know that it deeply hurts me when I have to question how much someone loves another, especially to my boyfriend and our son? Yes, for a second I was thinking that you didn't love him or me."

He huffed. "All because of one little argument and me being lazy this morning, you decide to think that I don't love you or John?"

"No, I say that because you're always at work late and when you are here with John and me, you never spend time with him. Before, you used to find ways to hang out with him. You don't do that anymore. You barely help out with him anymore. I don't know if you noticed, but ever since he got sick, I've been the one constantly caring for him. All you got was medicine, vapor, and a thermometer."

I felt tears streaming down my face, and my palms sweaty and clammy.

"Amy, I'm so sorry. I do love you and John. I really do. I just…I don't know," he said.

"You just don't care," I said, wiping my eyes and face.

"No, I really do care. I know that for sure. I love you and our son. I'm sorry that lately I haven't been showing it. At this point all I can is I'm going to try harder and that I'm sorry for all that I've put you through."

He stood up and hugged me, both of us now crying. After a few minutes, we came out of our embrace and John was fast asleep on the bed. I left out of the room to go to the bathroom and clean myself up. Just as I walked through out of the bathroom, Ashley tugged me into her room, throwing me on the bed.

"What the hell, Ashley?" I stood up, folding my arms. "Why did you pull me in here?"

"Someone in this house is being very unloving." She put her hands on her hips, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, don't look at me. I'm fully committed. Who do you think is being 'unloving'?" I asked.

"I know for a fact that it's Ricky Underwood, you know, the father of your son?"

I scoffed. "Seriously Ashley, you're accusing Ricky of cheating on me?"

"I'm not accusing. Accusing is for when you don't know the truth. I, on the other hand, do know the whole truth." She rolled her neck at me.

"Whatever Ashley, I mean I know you must resent him for getting me pregnant, but really? This is a new low for you, Ashley. If this is supposed to be a prank, it's sure as hell isn't funny, so cut it out."

"I might lie about a few things, but I'm not lying about this. Please, just believe me on this, Amy."

"NO! I can't believe you're doing this! You're so against him that you're willing to break us up. I can't believe you would do something like this."

I started to walk out, but Ashley grabbed my arm, pulling me back, and closing the door. She pulled out her phone and started to look for something.

I huffed. "What, are you trying to find one of your make-believe friends to tell me that she saw what you saw? Huh? I don't believe you or your stupid, little, immature-"

I stopped talking when I saw what Ashley was showing me. I put my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming or whatever I wanted to do. I felt like such a fool. How could I fall for everything he said? I felt so stupid.

Ashley had several photos of Ricky and a girl that looked really familiar. Ashley took a few pictures of them kissing, one of him hugging her like he had done me a few minutes ago, and another of them looking in each other's eyes, smiling.

The waterworks came immediately. I noticed the background in one of the photos, the butcher shop.

"W-When did you go to the butcher shop?" I asked, now sobbing uncontrollably.

"I didn't, one of my real friends was driving past when she noticed them hugging."

"How long h-have you known about this?" I asked.

She put the phone back in her pocket and sat down next to me. "She sent me the pictures two days ago, but I didn't know how to tell you. I guess seeing you two in there hugging really pissed me off. I also heard everything that he said to you, and I kept think to myself _'Bullshit, kiss my ass you nasty bastard.' _I'm sorry. I probably should've told you sooner."

I shook my head while wiping my eyes. "No, Ashley, don't be sorry. I'm just glad you told me. You could've not told me at all, but you did and all I can do is thank you. Thank you."

I got up and went into to once again, clear my eyes. I went into my room and found some pajamas for the night. I put them on and lay down. Ricky came in, and he gently shook me.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"_If I was, I wouldn't want your nasty, cheating hands touching all over my food," _I thought to myself.

"No, thanks," I said, my voice cracking.

"Okay, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I said. "I'm just a little tired, that's all."

He left out of the room, leaving me to silently cry myself to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up, pissed off more than ever. How could that son of a bitch say that he loves me and John knowing damn well he was cheating on me with some no good tramp? I grabbed my phone, and quickly dialed Adrienne's number.

"_Hey, I was just about to call you? Did you guys talk?"_

"Yep, we talked and then cried together, and just minutes after this loving embrace, Ashley tells me that he's cheating on me."

Adrienne gasped loudly. "You're kidding me, Amy? He did not cheat on you!"

"I wish I could say the same, but she's got pictures to prove this shit."

"Meet me at the park…now!"

I hung up the phone and threw on a sweater and jeans and pulled on my boots. I went downstairs and grabbed my car keys, finding my way out the door before any questions could be asked. I quickly drove through all of the crazy traffic and parked in the middle of the park. I found my phone and dialed Ashley's number.

"_What's up?"_

"Send me those pictures of Ricky and his bitch."

"_Alright, bye."_

I sat in the car, waiting for Adrienne as my phone vibrated signaling that Ashley had sent the pictures. I got out of the car and sat on the bench while Adrienne shut her off.

"What the hell do you mean Ricky is cheating?" she said.

"Just that, Ricky is cheating on me," I said.

"Let me so the pictures," she ordered, taking her purse off her shoulder as I pulled up the death text.

She took the phone and looked at the photos repeatedly. Her face turned red instantly. I could hear her cussing under her breath in Spanish. "Ese hijo de puta." (A/N: For anyone who doesn't speak Spanish, it means "son of a bitch.")

"Yep, I know. This sucks. He's been lying to me this whole time. That means he was lying about overtime at work. That fucked up piece of shit. I'm sorry, Adrienne. I have to go. Make sure you got the police ready just in case he gets hurt tonight."

I ran to my car and started balling my eyes out. How could he do this to me? How could he do this to our son? I put my head on the steering wheel until I had a headache. I finally stopped, knowing that I'm better than this and started driving home. When I got home, I ran upstairs not bothering to say where I had been or what happened. I sorted out the homework assignments and got to work.

A few minutes later, Ricky came up after putting John to sleep for his nap. "Hey, is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes, everything's fine. I'm just trying to get some homework done, that's all. Can I do a little homework?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was just checking on you. You looked a little upset when you walked, and your eyes are puffy. Have you been crying?" he asked.

"Maybe, just leave me alone please. Leave, go play with your son like you were before."

"He's asleep, though" he said.

"Well, go look at television. Just get away from me right now," I demanded, starting on my algebra homework.

He left out with confused, frustrated look on his face while I broke down again. I couldn't help it, I was a wreck. Here I am, thinking a person that I love loved me back, but instead he loved some other whore in front of the butcher shop.

I swiftly worked through all of my homework, and when I was done, I got John out of his crib. I went back into my room and sat on the bed laying my head on the headboard and letting myself cry for my son and me. Ricky was nothing but a liar. I put myself back together again and held John until he woke up. I started thinking about my future without Ricky because I was pretty sure that's how it would end up; with John and without Ricky. I started to drift off until Ricky came in checking on me again.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked, hanging on to the door frame.

"What do you think, huh?" I asked.

"Okay, what the hell is going on with you, huh? What did I do to you to make you be this rude and mean and snotty?"

"You cheated on me!" I yelled, getting up and putting John in his crib.

"What are you talking about? I didn't cheat on you, I promise," he said, throwing his hands up.

"Well then, that promise is automatically broken because I know you did and hell, you probably still are," I said fixing up my already neat bed.

"I didn't cheat, and I'm not cheating on you."

Was Ricky really trying to play me like a fool? Oh no, not going to happen. I went through my phone, searching for the text from Ashley. I pulled up the pictures, and gave him the phone.

"Tell me that's not you, Ricky," I said, fighting the tears. "Tell me that's not you kissing and holding and smiling at some random tramp. Tell me that's another person holding that girl and kissing her."

Ricky dropped the phone, tears forming in his eyes while mine slowly poured over.

"Amy, I can explain-"

"How COULD YOU, Ricky? You've been lying to me this whole time. I should've known that overtime was never that long for the butcher shop…YOU'RE A FUCKING MEAT SHOP! WHO THE FUCK NEEDS A STEAK OR HAMBURGER AT 11 AT NIGHT? YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A LIAR!"

"Amy, please just let me talk…"

"No, don't say anything. Everything's said in these damn pictures. You lie to me saying you love me and your son. If you loved us, you wouldn't have gone and found a back-up plan to me and your son. You don't think about us anymore. Well, screw me what about your son? You don't realize how much you betrayed him. This isn't about me anymore; this is about what you did to this family. You bring the money so we have everything we're going to need, but you always fail to bring the love. What, are you fucked up in the head or something? Ricky, just admit it…YOU DON'T LOVE US ANYMORE!"

Tears streamed down my face non-stop. I couldn't even look at him at this point. I turned around, but he grabbed me by my shoulder and turned me back around. "Listen, I don't what I was thinking when I went out with her. I guess I just wasn't feeling loved by you, though. I felt like I wasn't getting that attention you were giving John. That's why I did it, but the moment I realized you loved me the right way, I broke it off with her."

"It doesn't change the fact that you did it, though," I said, wiping my eyes.

"I don't know if you noticed, but most guys don't care if their girlfriend loves them, they cheat anyway. Did I cheat, yes, but I realized I got everything I need right here with you," he said, tears streaming down his face.

Ricky grabbed me and hugged me. I angrily pushed away from him, shaking my head. A hug couldn't fix the situation we were in at the moment. A hug wouldn't make everything alright. It just wouldn't.

"Don't touch me, Ricky. Maybe, you didn't realize this, but normally if a guy isn't feeling loved by his girlfriend, he goes and talks to her about it. He doesn't go and hook up with some whore so she can show him love.

"Amy, please just listen to me," he begged, hold his head in his hands.

I put my hands on my hands on my hips as I told him, "I'm listening."

He looked up around the room, afraid for his eyes to meet mine. "I love you and John. I really do. I just, I don't know what I was thinking, but I swear I broke it off with her because I realized that I had you and John, and you two are the luckiest things that have ever happened to me. Amy, I love you."

I rolled my eyes. "You probably said that the night you were at the butcher shop with that girl, didn't you? You told her that you loved her, and she was the luckiest thing that ever happened to you?" I shook my head, tears forming once again. "I'm done, Ricky. This relationship isn't healthy anymore, especially when you're cheating to get more love. I'm not sorry that I've done this. I'm sorry that you've done this. Your action has ruined our family."

I walked out of the room and grabbed John from the nursery along with a few clothes of his. I put his bag down and got mine ready. Just as I was about to put on some shoes and grab my jacket, Ricky stopped me.

"Where are you going?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"I can't be here right now, and you don't deserve to see your son at the moment. You made your bed and now you have to lay in it. Goodbye, Ricky."

I walked out of the door into the chilly weather Mother Nature created. I hurriedly put John in his car seat, trying to make sure his cold didn't get worse. I threw the bags in the truck and pulled off.

"Hey Adrienne, listen John and I need somewhere to stay tonight." Tears blurred my vision of the road and stung my eyes like hell. My life was officially crashed and burned.

**So, what did you guys think? I know this chapter is longer than the others, but I still hope you guys like it. Well, I hope you guys are having a great summer. Since it is summer, I will be updating more often, so be on the lookout future readers. LOVE YOU ALL !  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright, so here's chapter 14 for you guys. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I really hope that you guys loved the last chapter that was recently published. Yeah, I'm going to shut up now, and let you read the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Amy POV**

I pulled up to Adrienne's house just as John started to cry. I didn't want to walk inside of Adrienne's house with a screaming baby in my hands, so I tried desperately to calm him down in the car. After ten minutes of John's piercing screams, he finally settled down. It was almost midnight, and I knew John needed to go to sleep. I knocked on the door, and Adrienne let us in. John was wide awake, and I knew it was going to take forever before I could put him to sleep.

"Hey, what happened?" she asked.

John, Adrienne, and I walked into Adrienne's room and sat down on the bed.

"I think our relationship is officially over," I said, my voice cracking.

"I'm sorry, Amy. I really am. I wish I could make this better for you, but I know that's Ricky's job at this point. How did you tell him?"

I humped my shoulders. "After talking with you earlier, I was just pissed off at the fact that he was faking his love for me. He came up and started asking questions, but I didn't want to talk to him. I just wanted to hold John and cry and think about what I was going to do. I just came out and said it when he tried to get an attitude. He was pretty much trying to say that it was my fault that he had cheated. He said that I was showing more love and attention toward John than I was showing to him. Then, he said that he found the rest of the love from that whore in the picture, but he realized that I still loved him the same way I did before John was born. I guess he was trying to keep me to stay because he was like 'You two are the luckiest things that have ever happened to me.' I kept thinking to myself 'Bullshit. If you loved us, you wouldn't have done what you did.'"

I put my head down as tears spilled onto my face. "Adrienne, he said he loved me. He said he loved John and really loved that we were a part of his family. This whole time, it was a lie. He doesn't love John, he doesn't love me. He doesn't love US. He loves that bitch by the butcher shop. How could he lie to me like this, after all I've done for him?"

I put my head on Adrienne's shoulder as she hugged me and sobbed my eyes out. My relationship with one of the main people I loved, not liked, LOVED could be over because he didn't know how to just talk things out like a real couple would do.

"Amy, you stay here as long as you need to. Right now, you need the time to figure out what you're going to do with yourself and John."

"No, I can't stay here. I'll find a hotel tomorrow morning, I promise," I said, wiping my eyes as we came out of an embrace.

"No, don't go waste your money. I already told my mom what was going on so she wouldn't freak. I didn't tell her that he cheated on you, I just told her you and Ricky were having disagreements. She said stay as long as you need to get yourself together," she assured me.

"Okay, but I just don't want to be a burden on you guys."

She waved her hand nonchalantly. "It's okay. We don't do anything anyway here. What did you bring for John?" she asked.

"I grabbed a few clothes and even fewer diapers. They aren't going to last me long. I'm lucky if they last me until tomorrow afternoon. He's sick, so I'm going through more diapers a day than usual. I grabbed a thing of formula, and that's about it. He already had his pacifier, and we don't need another."

"Alright, tomorrow we'll go to the store and get the things that you need for John," she said.

"Are you sure? You don't have to go if you want to. No one's pressuring you," I said.

"No I'll come help you with him. I've seen people shop with 6 year olds. I doubt it easier with a 6 month old who is sick. I mean, if you really want to go by yourself, I'll keep John so you can shop on your own with some peace and quiet," she offered.

Adrienne was such a good friend. I've never met someone that actually volunteered to watch a kid.

"No, you can go shopping with if you want. I mean, it's really hard trying to watch a baby, especially when he's sick."

I warmed John a bottle, and he instantly fell asleep. I borrowed some covers from Adrienne, and I made the couch into a bed. I lay John down on the inside of the couch before I climbed in next to him. It felt weird without having Ricky sleeping next to me. I missed his arms wrapped around my waist, him whispering nothings in my ear before we fell asleep. I missed feeling his body next to mine when I woke up and fell asleep. It just wasn't the same, but nothing in our life or relationship would be the same.

If we still did get together after all of this, I would still be scared to trust him. All trust for him was thrown out of the window. I was hurt that he cheated, but I was more hurt that he didn't come out and confess when I confronted him. I probably wouldn't be as mad I was if he would've just told me that he did make a mistake and he saw sorry.

I started to drift off thinking about what had happened less than two hours ago when I got a text.

_I'm just now realizing what I've lost. I lost the two people that give me a reason to live. Amy, I need you to come back home. I'm begging you. I miss my kid. I miss my life. I miss YOU. That girl I met can't even compare to you and John. My love doesn't grow for her constantly like it does for you and John. Just please come home. It's going to be hard not sleeping in the same bed as you, but I'll make it work. I know a text isn't really helping you right now, but you obviously don't want to hear my voice. Just please at least call me later and let me know that you're okay. I still don't know where you are, but I hope that you and John are safe. Well, I'm going to bed. I hope you have sweet dreams, babe. Goodnight._

_-Ricky- 3_

I turned my phone off, and I held John close to me not wanting to let go of my baby.

**Morning**

For the first time in a thousand years, John actually slept through the whole night. I guess the situation stressed him out, too. I woke up to the smell of bacon, hash browns, and coffee. John was still sleeping, though. I let him stay on the couch and sleep, putting pillows around him so he didn't fall.

I walked in the kitchen as a high energy Adrienne sprinted across the small kitchen, making sure the breakfast was cooked perfectly.

"Uh, do you need any help?" I asked, looking a little confused.

"No thanks, besides you're the guest. It wouldn't be fair for you to be in here helping. I got it," she said, pouring some salt over the hash browns.

"Alright, well I guess I should go get John ready for breakfast, then."

I left out of the kitchen just as John was beginning to cry a little. I picked him up and kissed him on his cheek. Just looking at him made me realize that he didn't deserve someone that didn't love him the way he should be loved. I turned on my phone, contemplating if I should leave Ricky a message and let him know that we're fine. _I guess that might help him calm down just a little._

I opened my phone and found his contact.

_I'm just texting you to let you know that John and I are fine. We'll be okay for the next few days._

I put my phone down, hoping for him not to text me back and just leave me alone. That hope was shattered when my phone made a loud vibration on the bathroom counter.

_That's great. I was just worried, that's all. Where are you guys at?_

I rolled my eyes thinking to myself, _"Where my son and I are is none of your concern."_

_You just need to know that we're fine and where we are is none of your concern. Please don't text me back. I'm a little busy today. _

I put my phone back down as I changed John's diaper. I guess Ricky finally got the picture that I had nothing to say to him.

A few minutes later, my phone vibrated once again, but it wasn't a text.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Amy, where the hells are you?" an angry voice hurt my ears as they yelled into the speaker._

"Ashley, you need to calm down. I'm fine."

"_Fine doesn't cut it. I want an address and I want it now!"_

Was she smoking something today? "No, I'm not telling anyone where I'm at until I feel like tell anyone. If Ricky set you up to this, it's not going to work."

She huffed. _"I'm not doing this for Ricky. I woke up this morning and noticed that you and John weren't here, so I asked Ricky. He said you left last night. Why the hell did you leave without at least telling me?"_

"I wasn't thinking about telling anyone. I just needed to get out of the house as soon as possible. I'm sorry that you didn't know, but I had to do what I had to do, and what I had to do was get my son and me out of the house."

"_Okay, well next can you please let your own sister know that you're leaving? Why did you leave anyway?"_

"Yes, I'll let you know next time. I'm sorry I didn't tell you in the first place, but I couldn't be in the house another second. If I would've stayed, somebody might've gotten hurt last night."

"_Did you tell Ricky that you know about…the butcher shop whore?"_

I sighed. "Yes, that's why I left. He lied to me and said he didn't cheat. I didn't just leave because he lied to me when I confronted him. I left because I really don't want to be in the same house with him right now. Tell him he can stay there if he wants, but I won't be coming back for some time. One day when he's at work, can you call me so I can get more clothes for John and I?"

"_Yeah, he's leaving soon anyway."_

"I'm not coming today. Listen, I'm going to talk to you later. I'm about to eat breakfast. I'll talk to you before I go to bed tonight, alright?"

"_Yeah, ok I'll talk to you tonight. Bye."_

"Bye."

I hung up the phone quickly and picked up John, who was now crying. I patted his back on the way to kitchen, him crying out for food.

"Breakfast is ready if you're hungry, Amy."

Adrienne turned around and patted John on his back. "Good morning, little dude. Did you sleep good last night? I didn't hear you at all."

I smiled. "Actually, for the first time in, like, forever he slept for the whole night. I was more surprised when he woke up after me. I've never had to wake him up, ever. He wakes me up, if anything."

I warmed his bottle while making my plate. Once the bottle was done warming up, I sat him down on my lap at the table. A few minutes later, Adrienne joined us.

"Have you talked to him since you came?" she asked.

"Yeah, I texted him a few minutes ago, actually. He was worried about John and me, what a shocker." I shook my head thinking to myself, _"Now you care for us, haha."_

"Really, what did he say?"

"He was wondering if John and I were okay. I told him we were fine, and he tried to figure out where we were staying. I told him it had nothing to do with him and we were fine."

"Wow, I feel like slapping the hell out of him. He just doesn't get it," she said, shoving some hash browns into her mouth.

"Yeah, he sure doesn't. Do you mind coming with me today to find a daycare near the school? I'm sick of having to do school from home. It's just not fun, I guess. I haven't been to school since I had John, but now I feel like I can go back. I feel like now I have the courage to stand up for myself and not be pushed around, plus I think it's time John starts to meet new kids so he can make a few friends."

"Sure, we can go later. Grace wanted to know if she could hang out with John today because she hasn't seen him since the summer trip all of us took. She's going to be surprised at how much he's grown."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I think she needs to see him anyway. She barely sees him out of everyone. I think seeing one of his "aunties" would do him some good. Hell, it might take some of the stress off of him."

We finished breakfast and got ready for the big day ahead of us. I needed to make some changes in my life, such as things for John. He needed to be enrolled in daycare, and he needed to be up-to-date on his shots.

We got ready to go and hopped in my car. Adrienne turned on the radio, making sure the whole neighborhood could hear the songs. Adrienne could be crazy sometimes, but the brain-exploding music was washing away all of the pain and hurt that still killed me deep inside from the living hell of last night.

We pulled up to _Pampered Baby, _a store that had all kinds of discounts for everything in the store. We walked in and started heading over to the _Health and Food _section. I grabbed two things of _Similac _baby formula, three packs of diapers, and a pack of bottles. I was almost tempted to go the _Too Cute Clothing _section, but the clothes were more extra at the moment. I was supposed to only buy necessities for our break from home. I grabbed a few other things and we left out.

I found the road to the daycare center, and started down. Traffic was horrible, so we were about twenty minutes behind. A few minutes later, Adrienne's phone started to ring.

"Hello…hey Grace…I'm just hanging out with Amy today…yeah, she has John…um, not right now. We're kind of busy…how about around two…alright I'll let her know. Bye." She turned towards me. "Grace wanted to know if you wanted to go to lunch after all of this.

"Yeah, I'm fine with that."

An eternity later, I turned into the daycare parking lot. I quickly found a spot and lay my head back. I took a deep breath, silently hoping that John wasn't fussy anymore. Just as I opened my door, John started to cry.

"_Just what I need, a still fussy baby," _I thought to myself.

I didn't have time for this. I got John out of his car seat and put a pacifier in his mouth, making my way to the front door, Adrienne following behind slowly. I walked up to the front desk where a red-head woman was typing her fingers off. Adrienne and I waited patiently for the woman to notice us, but we got nothing. We gave each other a stare of annoyance. I was about to walk out and find another daycare. It had been ten minutes of us standing right in front of this lady's face, and she still hadn't acknowledged us.

After fifteen wasted minutes, the woman looked up at us and smiled. "Hello, my name is Marilynn. Welcome to _Awesome Kidz._ How can I help you today?"

"_You're can start by greeting me when I walk in, not when I'm about to jump over the counter and beat the hell out of you," _I thought to myself, trying to force a smile on my face.

"Hi, I was coming to enroll my son for daycare. I'm Amy," I said, some of the annoyance showing in my voice.

"Alright, well I'll get you started," she said. "Follow me, please."

We followed to a tiny office in the back and sat our things down. "We'll start with the tour and then I'll get you the paperwork for everything.

We made our way to the room labeled _Guppies. _Wow, they named the rooms after fish. That was kind of…different.

"Alright, over here we have the youngest kids in the whole daycare. The age range for these little ones is six weeks to one year old. For this age group, they eat, sleep, and listen to a story or watch speech-enhancing videos. Most of the time, they play but we make sure they have some kind of learning throughout the day."

We walked over to another room with a sign that read _Jellyfishes._

"This room is for when you're one to two. In this room, there's more speech-enhancing going on and less playtime. Each of our age groups has a play area, a sleep area, and video/story area. For our youngest age group, they don't have a scheduled nap time because it's harder to put them to sleep at the same time. We do encourage them to go to sleep, though."

I started looking around and almost got trapped in my own thoughts as Marilynn said, "This is the _Dolphins _room. When you turn two, you get moved in here until you turn four. In here, you start to learn the alphabet and numbers. Everybody in this room takes a nap at the same time, and they eat and watch their video of the day at the same time. Every day, we send the kids home with a new word for them to learn how to say, spell, and make the syllables out in every word."

We went to the last room named _Walruses. _

"This is the room for our little four year olds and five year olds. When you turn four, you go in here and we start to prepare you for Kindergarten. There aren't that many kids in here because most of their parents take them out around three years old."

She turned back around to face Adrienne and me. "Would you like to start the paperwork?"

I nodded my head as we walked to a into a way bigger office than the first one we saw. I sat down at a table, rocking John while Marilynn went through different files trying to find the paperwork I needed. She set down some paper in front of me, and I got to work.

"Please excuse me; I need to get you the schedule and the calendar for this month and next month. You can start filling the paperwork out, and I'll be back as soon as possible," Marilynn said, walking out of the office, leaving Adrienne, John, and I in the room.

I started to fill the paperwork as Adrienne took John from my hands. I was done filling out what I could when Marilynn walked back in with three sheets.

"Alright, he needs to get shots, we need to get a shots record, and birth certificate with a picture of proof. When you turn all of that in, John will be officially enrolled in daycare."

My heart dropped a little. I didn't really want John to go to daycare, but it would be great for him to get to know people his age, and he could start his learning experience early. Besides, I missed my friends, and I don't have a social life with homeschooling.

I quickly stuffed the papers into my purse and followed Adrienne out of the office. Just as we were about to walk out the front door, someone called my name. I turned around and saw Marilynn running down the hall with some papers.

"Annie! Annie! Wait, you forgot something!" she yelled.

I looked behind me. _"Who is Annie? There's no other person-oh, gosh she was talking to me,"_ I thought to myself.

"Mrs. Marilynn, my name is Amy, not Annie," I said, feeling a little irritated.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. You forgot the schedule and calendars. Have a good day, Amy," she said, walking back to the front desk and getting back on the computer.

I walked out of the building, and Adrienne started laughing. "That lady's crazy, Amy. First, she doesn't notice us, and then she forgets your name. You better hope she stays at the front desk instead of being in the little rooms." She shook her head. "I've never met somebody that wired."

We all got in the car, but parents started coming in, so we were blocked in for awhile. After rude parents passed us up, we finally got out of the parking lot. Adrienne turned on the radio as loud as possible as we drove to the school. I parked in the front and turned off my engine.

"Are you sure it's open? It's the weekend." Adrienne started to tickle John in his car seat.

"I think they are. They usually have their meetings on the weekends," I said.

I took John out of his car seat and started walking to the front. The door was unlocked, so somebody was obviously here. I went inside the front desk as the secretary was behind the desk talking with someone on the phone. I sat down patiently waiting before the secretary asked me what I needed.

"I've been on the homeschooling list since school started back up, and I wanted to start actually coming back to school instead of somebody stopping by my house to give me the homework. Is that still possible?" I asked, praying that it would be.

"It depends on your grades. If your grades are good, then you are welcome to continue school at home, but if your grades aren't that good, then we have to figure out what's best for you. What's your name?" she asked.

I told her my name, and she started clicking away on her computer. She looked up at me with a look of disappointment. She obviously knew why I had been doing school at home. "Well, your grades are good so you'll be able to come back. However, I need to talk to the other administrators and tell them that you're stopping school at home. I will call you and tell you what they have said, and we'll take it from there."

Her stare just gave me a chill down my spine. I really wanted to jump on her for giving me such a dirty look. It took a lot of convincing for me not to put my hands on this lady. I finally just figured I should come out and say something so she would realize that she was looking rude as hell right now.

"Excuse me; is there something on my face that's, like, freaking you out?" I tried to act innocent so she wouldn't get the idea that I saw through her death stare.

"Oh no, I'm just very disappointed and disgusted with you at the moment. It kills me to have to look at girls like you in the eye."

I raised my eyebrow, ready to charge her. Thank God she wasn't old, so I wouldn't feel bad if I hit her. "What exactly kills you when you look at girls like me?"

"Girls like you are just carefree and irresponsible. You don't care about anyone but yourselves," she said, rolling her eyes.

This bitch was about to see a whole other side of me. "OK, well I still don't get what kills you when you look at a girl like me. What gets to you when you look at girls like me?"

She scoffed. "Are you really asking me that dumb question? Girls like you are always showing out, going out to parties, getting drunk, and having sex with guy after guy after guy. Well, now you understand what happens when you are stupid and carefree. You've got a kid, and you had to stop coming to school because you need to take care of him."

I felt my hands getting really hot. She was judging me because I was a kid with a kid. You would think the school would understand the position I'm in. "Wow, well I don't know if you noticed or not, but most girls who get pregnant because they're irresponsible dropout of high school. I'm still in school, and I'm taking care of my kid. You shouldn't judge us "irresponsible girls" because we made one mistake that changed our lives forever. How about you say this crap to the guys that we have sex with? You're such a fucking bitch, Ms. Jones." I look at her left hand and quietly laughed. "That's funny, you're not married. Did you ever think that maybe you're not married because you just can't accept people for who they are?"

She put her hand to her chest in shock. "I don't appreciate you talking to me this way."

I put my hands on my hips. "I don't appreciate you judging me or other girls like this."

The school principal, Mrs. Roberts walked in, looking a little confused. "Is everything okay in here?"

I looked at her. "No, your secretary is so judgmental. If this is how she is, then I don't want to come back to this school."

"Amy, what happened?"

Tears started to blur my vision and sting my eyes. "Talk to your bitchy secretary about it. I'm so out of here."

I walked out as I heard her whisper, "Ms. Jones, what did you do to her?"

I wiped my eyes as I opened the door and took John from Adrienne. I stormed out of the building, speed walking to my car. I quickly buckled John in while Adrienne came up to the car, looking worried.

"Amy, what the hell happened?" she asked.

"That bitchy secretary, she had the nerve to judge me because I have a kid. She had no right to do what she did."

We climbed in the car as I cut on the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

"What did she say?"

I shook my head. "The whole time I was in there, she was disrespecting me because I'm a teen mother. She was judging me because I had sex, and she started to judge any other girl who had sex or got pregnant just like I did."

I rolled my eyes as I made a sharp right. My mad driving started to remind me of when I found out Ricky was cheating on me. Who the hell did that secretary think she was judging me like that? I tried to shake it off, knowing that she wasn't worth my frustration.

"Where are we meeting Grace?" I said, turning on the radio, keeping it on a low volume.

"She wanted to go to that Mexican restaurant, _Abuelo's. _It's a really good place," she said, trying to lighten up my mood.

"I've heard of that place. I've just been too busy to ever even think about going there, though."

A few minutes later, I turned into the parking space and took John out of his car seat. Grace was on the steps to the entrance waiting for us, anxiously tapping her foot and looking at her phone every five seconds. She was looking around when she saw the three of us walking towards her. Her face lit up as she rushed to greet us.

"Oh my gosh, I missed you guys," she said.

We stood outside for around ten minutes before we realized that the longer we stood out here, the longer it would take for a place to sit inside. It didn't take long for the waitress to sit us down and start ordering. Grace made a confused look and look at me.

"Where's Ricky? He usually comes with you whenever you go out," she said, sipping her soda.

I sighed. "We're sort of, taking a break, I guess is what you could say." Thinking of him made me think of that night and I got a weird taste in my mouth.

Grace's eyes blew up. "What are you talking about? What happened, and why am I just finding out about all of this?"

"It just happened, and he was cheating so right now we're just giving each other some space to think through things."

"Aww, I'm sorry Amy. I hope everything works out for the best, for John at least."

We ordered our food and laughed about all the fun memories we had in the summer. After lunch, we left the restaurant and went back home. The whole ride home, all that I thought about was how torn apart Ricky and I have gotten since all this unneeded drama.

I started to think that John was seeing too much of Adrienne and I instead his dad, aunt, and grandma. I really had no desire to see Ricky, but John might. I sighed. Having relationship problems on top of making sure John is fine is so stressful. Why did all of this have to happen in the first place?

I pulled into a parking space and took John out of his car seat. We all walked up to the apartment door while Adrienne fished through her purse to find her keys. She unlocked the door, and we all walked inside. The A/C hit John and he started to cry. I put a blanket over him and fell asleep.

"Well, I'm tired so I'm going to take a little nap."

Adrienne walked to her bedroom, leaving John and me alone in the living room. I started playing around my phone, checking my Facebook profile. I had a lot of messages, but only one of them had sparked my interest. It was from Ricky. I clicked on it, not sure if that was good idea.

_I know you really don't want to talk to me right now, but I was just wondering if I was going to see John for Christmas. Hit me up when you get this._

I sighed. As much as I didn't want to, I knew I had to work things out with Ricky. This wasn't healthy for John. I clicked on the reply button, not really knowing what I was going to say.

_I really don't want to talk to you, but for John's sake we need to talk some things over to see where we are as a couple and how John's life will be in the future._

A few minutes later while I was in the middle of IM with Grace, Ricky replied.

_Alright, well how about dinner tonight? It doesn't have to be anything special, just us at Burger House talking things over?_

I thought for a minute. The quicker this is over the quicker this is over and everything is over.

_Alright, I'll meet you there at eight. Bye._

I kept messaging with Grace until John woke up. Adrienne walked in a few minutes later, scratching her head.

"I have something I need to ask you," I said, putting John over my shoulder and patting his back.

"What's up?"

I got up and sat John on top of the counter. "Well, I need to talk to Ricky about a few things, and I was wondering if you minded watching John while I was gone."

She humped her shoulders. "I don't mind. What time will you be back?"

"I'll be back around nine, nine forty five tops."

"Alright, well just leave me whatever he'll need and I'll get him taken care of for you."

"Thanks a lot, Adrienne. I'll get everything he needs and then I'll get ready for tonight."

I put John on the floor and let him crawl around while I prepared bottles and diapers for Adrienne.

After all of John's preparing, I finally got myself ready. It took me forever to decide if I wanted Ricky to see what he had been missing or if I should go like I could care less. I decided a mixture of both. I put on a pair of skinny jeans with a shirt that said 'Does your face hurt 'cause it's killing me.' I put on very little make up and threw on my black Nikes.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Adrienne playing with John. I was so glad I had a friend like her.

"Alright, he needs to eat in about an hour and after his bottle just change him and put him to bed. I left his pajamas, wipes, and diapers on your bed and the bottles are in the fridge. You just need to heat them up for thirty seconds and you're good to go."

I picked John up and hugged him to my chest and gave him back to Adrienne. "I'll see you later buddy. Thank you, Adrienne."

"No problem, have fun."

I laughed. "I'll try."

I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door making my way to my car. I pulled out of the parking lot wondering if this was really a good idea. I didn't know what I was going to say when I saw him. I didn't really have anything to say. Maybe I should let him do all the talking.

A few minutes later, I pulled into the _Burger House _parking lot, parking at the farthest from the restaurant. I checked in the mirror to make sure I looked fine. Grabbing my purse and turning off the ignition, I hopped out of the car and saw Ricky sitting in one of the chairs outside. Seeing him made me realize how much I had missed him.

I went up the ramp and was immediately greeted with a hug.

"Please, don't touch me."

He looked down. "Right, sorry I just couldn't help it."

I nodded and said, "Let's go find a table."

We went inside and ordered at the front and went to a small table in the back.

"So, how have you and John been?"

I humped my shoulders. "We're fine, I guess. We've made a few changes, but that's it. How is everything at home?"

"Uh, quiet. It's really different without you and John. Nothing goes on in the house anymore. Ashley barely goes out anymore, and I think your mom stopped dating that guy. The house is scary quiet, pretty much. We don't talk to each other. Your mom makes dinner, we eat, and we go to bed."

"It sounds like nothing's been going on. It sounds pretty boring."

We sat in silence for awhile before the food came. While eating, I remembered that I didn't come here to make small talk; we had some pretty important things to think about. "Alright, it's confession time. Right now, we need to know what it was like these past few days without each other. You first," I said.

He sighed. "I don't think you want to know how I've been."

"I do, I mean this could help us figure out what we're going to do. Just say what you need to say, and I'll say what I need to say and we'll take it from there."

"Alright, these past few days I've realized that I need you and John with me. I barely because I kept thinking that you two were in trouble or weren't safe and needed someone's help. I stayed in John's room all day just imagining him laughing in his crib and sleeping. I went in your room at night and imagined you in my arms, sleeping soundly, knowing for sure you were safe. I would have nightmares about police coming to the door telling me that you and John were killed. I woke up every day sweating, crying, angry with myself wanting you and John to be back in the house." He sighed. "Amy, I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. I love you and John, and I can't stop that no matter what."

I wiped a tear from my eye. "If you never meant to hurt me, why did you?"

"I wasn't thinking. There were times when I would forget that I had a son that needed me to be there for him and his mother. I admit, I would slip, but when you left, it made me realize how horrible I had been to you and him. At this point, if I could go back in time, I would and I would've never done what I did to you. Of course, you can't go back in time, so all I can do right now is give you a much better future."

I took all the words he said into consideration. "When I left, I had a feeling that I would end up living the life of a single teen mom. It wasn't easy, of course I had Adrienne, but it's not Adrienne kid so I wasn't just going to throw him on her like that. It was extremely difficult. Usually, I had your help but the past few days and even before that, I didn't have help. All I'm saying is that I'm not the only person who is responsible for John. It's takes two people to have a baby, not one. It wasn't fair to put John completely on me, and it wasn't fair for John to "not have a father" for a month."

Ricky grabbed my hands. "I'm sorry; I realized that I need to be there more, too."

"Also, I missed you a lot and my family." I sighed. "I'm willing to put the past behind us as long as you promise to try harder for John and be there for the both of us. I will move back in only if you get your act together and be 100 percent faithful to me and your son. John needs you and so do I. This is the last chance, and if you let us down again, it's done. As much as I don't want to be a single mother, I will if that's what's best for John and us. Are you willing to put the past behind us and start over?"

Ricky quickly nodded his head. "Yes, I swear I'm only yours and John's. No one else will mean as much to me as you and John will, always. I only need you and my son, just come home."

"I will, I promise."

We kissed for a long time before leaving out of the restaurant.

"Well, I'll see you soon. Don't tell Ashley or mom; let it be a surprise, okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you later."

We hugged and I skipped back to my car. I finally had my family back, for good hopefully.

**Alright, well what do you guys think? I hope you liked it. Oh, sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. Alright, well don't forget to review to let me know what you thought about this chapter. I 3 you guys !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright, well here's chapter 15 for all my fans. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Amy POV**

"Ugh, why do you have to leave so soon? Why? Do you really have to go? Don't leave me!" Adrienne whined as I put John's things in the duffel bag.

"I am leaving because I need my boyfriend and John needs his daddy, and this is what's best at the moment for our family."

"Can't you just make him suffer just a little longer? I'm going to miss my little munchkin." She flopped on her couch and folded her arms.

I laughed. "Well, you can come to visit your little munchkin whenever you want to."

She sighed. "Alright, well it was fun while it lasted. Tell Ricky that he has an ass-whooping coming his way soon."

I laughed as I continued packing.

**Ricky POV**

I raced around the house checking to make sure that nothing was out of place. I had been cleaning since I got home from dinner with Amy last night. The house had gotten messy quickly ever since Amy was gone. I couldn't believe that I was finally going to see my son again. It might've been a couple of days without him and Amy, but it felt like an eternity without the two people I loved the most. I kept cleaning up places that I had already cleaned, making sure everything was perfect. Ashley walked into the living room while I was straightening up John's play corner, nearly scaring me to death.

"You have been cleaning all day. You need to chill. What's going on?"

Just as I was about to tell her that Amy and John were coming home today, I remembered that Amy asked me not to tell her or her mom.

"Uh, ever since Amy and John left, this house has gotten pretty messy. I mean, we were using cooking spoons in our cereal and measuring cups as our regular cups. The rooms are a mess. There's pizza boxes, dirty dishes, sprawled toys, and we couldn't find the remote. The kitchen looked horrible. Just because two people left the house for awhile doesn't mean we let the house become a health hazard to us. It's still a home to people."

"Oh, why did she leave anyway?"

I rolled my eyes. She just loved hanging this over my head, didn't she? "Well, we had relationship problems, and she needed her space from me so she went with Adrienne."

"Hmm, what type of "problems" exactly?"

I sighed. "You know, Ashley. Don't sit here and act like you don't. You're the way she found out."

"Uh, okay." She started walking back upstairs but stopped and came back down. "By the way, don't ask me to help clean because the answer's is no. You're lucky I even clean my room."

She walked back upstairs and slammed her door followed by her loud music vibrating the whole house. I inspected every inch of every room to make sure there was no last minute cleaning. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"_I'll be there in a few minutes, just so you know. Does Ashley or mom know?"_

"No, they don't know. Your mom is at work, and Ashley is ignoring and annoying. I'll see you when you get here."

"_Alright, I'll see you soon."_

I hung up the phone and ran around the house, going through inspection faster before I heard a knock on the door. I ran down the stairs, almost tripping a few times. I checked my clothes to make sure I didn't look too bad. I quickly opened the door and saw Amy struggling to pick up duffel bags and John. I grabbed John and a bag and put them both on the floor. I looked at Amy and hugged her, holding her tight to me. I had missed this.

"Welcome home."

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

I turned around to John, and saw him waking up. I pulled him out of the car seat as he opened his eyes. He started to smile.

"Hey buddy, how are you?"

He waved his hand and put his head on my shoulder. "Ashley's upstairs if you're looking for her."

**Amy POV**

It felt amazing to be back in my own house. I missed everything and everyone in here. I left John and Ricky in the living room and went to Ashley's door. I knocked lightly, and I heard her sigh. She slightly opened the door.

"Ricky, I already told you I'm not helping…Amy!" Ashley's eyes bugged out of her head. "What a nice surprise today."

"Hey, I missed you. How have you been?"

She looked at me strangely and raised an eyebrow. "How have I been? How have you been? _Where _have you been? How's John? Wait, where is John? Where is my nephew?"

I laughed. "Your nephew is downstairs with his dad playing. Obviously, we have a lot of catching up to do, the two of us. We can walk around tonight, if you want to."

She humped her shoulders. "It doesn't matter to me. Sure, we can go tonight after dinner. Does mom even know you're coming home?"

I shook my head. "I wanted it to be a surprise for the both of you."

"Wait a minute, is that why Ricky rushed out of here last night, to help you plan this "surprise?""

"No, I was really just trying to figure out if coming home was the right thing to do, for John. We just met up and talked over a few things, and I decided I was ready to come home and stop being a "single mom.""

"Oh, well yeah I was kind of in the middle of something here, so I'll talk to you tonight."

"Uh, ok."

I walked into my room and took in the fresh scent of nothing. I slumped onto my bed, my bed that I missed so much. I got under the covers, missing the soft cotton on my legs and the pillow holding my head up. A few minutes later, Ricky walked in with John sleeping on his shoulder and lay next to me.

"You can go put his crib if you want to," I said, ruffling his hair.

"Nah, I just want to be here with my entire family."

We lay there until we heard someone at the front door. I almost panicked, but then I remembered that mom had been at work all day.

"Hey guys, I'm home. For some reason, Amy's car is in the driveway. It must've broken down. Anyway, who's up for chicken and mac and cheese?"

I quickly ran downstairs and yelled, "Me!"

My mom almost dropped the box of macaroni shells when she saw me. "Amy, oh my gosh honey I'm so glad you're back home with us. We all missed you so much."

She pulled me into a tight embrace, laughing and crying all at once. "Amy, I was so worried about you and John. Where's John?"

"He's upstairs sleeping. Do you need help with anything for tonight?"

"No, I'm good, but tomorrow I need to go shopping for Christmas decorations and maybe a few gifts. Would you like join?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I'll come with you. I need to grab a few things anyways."

"Great, well can you go let everybody know that dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes. Tell them it's homemade macaroni. That might help a little."

I laughed and headed upstairs, intruding on Ashley to let her know dinner was being made. She nodded and threw something at the door, forcing me to quickly shut it. I walked back into my room to find Ricky changing a pretty unhappy John. He buttoned up his pajamas and put him back on his shoulder. He shut up pretty quickly.

"Oh yeah, I have something to tell you," I said putting my hair behind my ear and moving my bane out of my face. "I'm going back to school."

Ricky made a confused look. "Wait, you never dropped out. How could you go back if you were never gone?"

"Well, I went up to the school because I'm sick of doing school at home, so I'm trying to go back to school. You know, actually be inside the building."

"What about John?"

"I enrolled in the daycare next to the school. I went online and the daycare worker didn't tell me, but since I'm in high school I get daycare for free. It's actually a pretty good place. I like it, and John seemed to like it. Before he can start going there, I have to get his shots and a copy of his birth certificate. I wanted to get that done during Christmas break, so he could start after our break. How does that sound?"

"Great, but do you think it's a good idea?"

"Yeah, I mean when I'm at home I barely get work done because I'm always making sure John is fine. If I go to school, I can always stay after once or twice a week if I'm not getting something. If I'm at home, I have to understand or else I'm screwed because I can't ask anyone for help. What do you think?"

"I think it's good for you, but what about John?"

"Well, it's a good place for him to start meeting kids his age and make some new friends. It's a good experience, and he starts learning stuff. It's a safe and kid-friendly environment."

"Do you really want to do this?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, I think it's a good idea, but I'm not the only parent. Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah, I mean you both get something good out of it. You get a way better education, and he gets to play and learn. I just want you to be happy at this point, so do what makes you happy. If going back to school makes you happy, then go back to school. Don't let me stand in the way."

I hugged Ricky. "Thanks, but what about you? Don't you want to go back to school?"

He humped his shoulders. "I kind of don't want to go back. I don't really see the point in both of us going back, you know? I mean, you can go learn and interact with your friends and come home and give me the lessons for each day. If we do this, I can sometimes randomly pick up John from daycare and possibly get you out of school, if you want to."

"Well, I mean you don't have to stay here locked up for the rest of the year. I think you should come back with me. Besides, I don't have anyone else to get in trouble with in any of my classes. Will you just think about it, please? I'd miss you too much."

"I'll think about it, for you." Ricky kissed me, and things started to get heated until John started moving around and crying. I laughed.

"What a mood killer." I picked him up and held him in my arms until mom came upstairs and told us that we could eat dinner. I followed Ricky to the kitchen, preparing some baby food for John.

Ricky looked at me weirdly. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I am, but I have to feed John before I can feed myself."

Ricky took the baby food out of the cabinet. "I'll feed him, you go ahead and eat."

I handed John over to him, finding a spoon. "You're not hungry?"

"Yeah, but I can wait. You go eat, and I'll feed him. It's the least I can do."

I made my plate and headed, followed by Ricky and John. We sat in the bed watching television until Ricky went to go make himself something to eat. John kept falling back on the pillow laughing and screaming when we tickled his belly. A few minutes later, I got a text.

_Grrr, I miss you guys already. *tears*_

**Aww Adrienne I miss you too, and I'm pretty sure John does also, but I can't do anything tomorrow because I'm helping my mom get ready for the holiday, but I can do something on Sunday. Are you free then?**

_Yeah, I'll see you on Sunday. Make sure you bring John. We should go to the mall and buy him a few things for Christmas. He won't know what's going on._

**Alright, sounds like a plan. I'll talk to you later, having family time. :)**

A few minutes later, Ricky walked in with a heaping plate of chicken and very little macaroni. "Wow, such a manly appetite."

We ate in silence while John slowly started to drift, one of us shaking him a bit.

I put my plate on my nightstand and picked John up. "You can't go to sleep yet. You still need a bath."

Ricky went into the bathroom as I went in John's room and found pajamas and a towel. I heard John laughing and entered the bathroom.

"We're going to play with some toys. Does that sound fun, John?" Ricky picked up one of the rubber toys in the tub while John was splashing water everywhere and screaming.

I moved backwards a little to avoid being attack by the water. "Ricky, he's going to give us a bath, too. Are you ready John? I'll let you play before I bathe you."

I got everything set up for when he was done while him and Ricky were screaming together and playing with the toys. A few minutes later, Ashley stormed into the bathroom, hands folded across her chest.

"Keep your baby quiet. Some of us are busy ignoring people in case you haven't noticed. You all sound like a bunch of rowdy three year olds. Shut up!"

I rolled my eyes and huffed. "Ashley, while you're having a fit about not being able to ignore people, it's only seven thirty. You don't go to bed until midnight, so you shut up and turn up your radio. Not everything can go your way."

"Whatever."

"Are we still going walking later on?"

Ashley humped her shoulders. "Yeah, I guess. Just let me know when you want to go."

She walked back out of the bathroom, and a few seconds later we heard her door slam. "Was she like this when I was gone?"

"Nope, she never came out of her room. The only time she came out was when she was hungry, other than that her room was all she needed."

"Wow. Well, that's Ashley for you. She doesn't come out unless she really needs something."

I decided that John needed to be put to bed, so I quickly washed him and put on his pajamas. Ricky took him and put him to bed. I shuffled across the hallway, lightly tapping on her door. She barely opened the door and asked, "Who is it and what do you want?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ashley, stop being crazy and open this door." I walked into the room and saw Ashley putting her shoes on. "Well, I'm ready when you are."

"Don't you have to put John to bed?"

"Ricky's doing it tonight. I'm not waiting forever, so can we leave?"

She sighed and threw on a sweater and put her iPod in one of the pockets. "Yeah, let's go."

We started walking outside, admiring the bright stars against the dark sky.

"We didn't come out here to look at these stars light years away. Why did you leave anyway?"

I slowed my walking pace, trying to think of a way to tell her why I left without talking about Ricky cheating. It still hurt me. "Uh, for a minute I felt like I was the only parent to John. Ricky hadn't been helping for quite some time, and he kept staying late for work. We kind of started to…drift apart, I guess. I would try talking to Ricky about needing more help, but I guess it never got to him that I needed help and he wasn't being a good father. I remember a few days before I left, he wanted nothing to do with John. He put John to sleep just so he could watch a stupid show. Then…well, you know the rest."

She nodded her head slowly. "I knew there was more to it."

I laughed. "How were things while I was gone?"

Her mood immediately went from nonchalant and sarcastic to…sad and boring. That was a side I had never seen from her.

"Well, it was pretty bad. The morning after you left, mom figured you had went to the park with John, but she saw that most of his clothes were gone, and your drawers were wide open with barely anything in them. She kind of started to freak out. She tried to talk to Ricky about what happened, but he locked himself in your room. He cried 24/7. He would wake me up sometimes at night because he was hitting the bedpost, screaming you and John's name, begging that you would come back and stay with him, praying that he would see John again. Sometimes, I wanted to go into the room and tell him to knock it off and go to bed, but I knew he needed to suffer as much as you did, so I let him beat himself up about your relationship. He didn't eat for a day sometimes. There were days when he was pissed off. If you said one word to him, you were going to get an earful. Mom isn't happy with him right now, though. She forced him to talk about what happened between you two. She didn't talk to him for the rest of the day, but she said she felt like she was acting like a child. She cussed him out pretty bad that day. She almost beat the hell out of him because she thought he forced you to leave the house that night. If you notice that they don't talk as much, that's why. I mean, she didn't let him starve or anything. Let's just say that while you were gone, things were pretty dramatic."

"That's what it sounds like. It almost makes me regret leaving, but I did what I had to do at that moment. I had to do what was best for John and me. It seems like he changed quite a bit while I was gone. Were you like…taunting him because of what he did?"

"Nooooo." She waved her hand freely. "Why would I do that?"

"You're Ashley. You do any and everything that irritates people, and you do it on purpose. So, did you taunt him or not?"

She sighed. "Yes, I couldn't help it. It pissed me off that he had done that to you and John. I know I might act like I don't care about you, but I really do. I care about John, too. I couldn't stand the fact that he had been so unfaithful to you and to John. I wanted to kill him, but then you really would be a single parent and murdering gets us nowhere. I taunted him every time I saw him. I was most likely part of the reason why he locked himself in the room and was screaming and crying at night, but I don't give a damn. He deserved it, and I don't regret anything I did while you were gone."

I knew she cared about us. Even when she made it seem like she hated the whole world, I knew she still cared for her family. "What did you say to him? Were you making jokes, or were you just serious the whole time?"

"I was very serious. Cheating's not something to joke about, you know? I pretty much made him feel guiltier because I didn't think he was suffering as much as you were. You're not mad, are you?"

I shook my head. "No, if you're mad that he betrayed your sister then that's what you're going to do. I would've done the same thing for you, too."

We kept walking around, the cool wind blowing my hair back. I missed times when Ashley and I bonded like most sisters. Most of the time, we were too busy annoying each other to realize that when mom was gone, we only had each other. The cold winds started to sting out skin, so we ran all the way home which only our throats sting as well. The moment we opened the door, the warm air cooled us back down and our throats stopped stinging. I walked upstairs and heard John's soft breathing as he slept.

"Wow, we weren't gone that long. John must've been pretty sleepy."

Ricky just nodded slightly. I looked over to his hands and noticed that he was reading _How to Love._

"I didn't know you read "love" books. How long have you been reading this?"

He sighed. "I bought the morning after you left. I needed to figure out how I was going to fix us, our relationship. This book so far has been working pretty well for us, so I figured I should find more tips and life lessons."

I nodded. "Oh, well maybe you could stop reading for the night. We haven't had a moment to ourselves yet since I got here."

Ricky started winking and licking his lips. I rolled my eyes. "Not like that, stupid. Just Amy and Ricky time, Ricky and Amy time."

He humped his shoulders. "Sure, but I was kind of hoping that you would be willing to do something else."

"Ricky, I'm not having sex with you, not for a very long time."

He started laughing, but I saw nothing funny. "I wasn't talking about sex. I was hoping that you would be willing to put your promise ring back on." He stood up and found the promise ring on my nightstand. "I know that I broke my promise before, but let me make a new promise. I promise that I will try my hardest to give you a better future than the past. I promise to always be there, to be a better father than I was being, and to be a better boyfriend to you. I don't want to lose my family anymore, and I'm sorry for any pain I've caused you these last three months. I promise I will do anything it takes to make sure I don't lose you or John. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you accept my promise ring…again?"

I started laughing a little, but immediately got serious again. "Yeah, but this is the last time. Next time, I don't want the ring, you, or the relationship."

A grin started spreading across his face. He slid the ring back onto my finger and hugged me for a long time, silent tears streaming down his face. He slightly pushed me back and looked in my eyes. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too."

We kissed until John started crying. I sighed. He always got us at the good times. "I'll get him."

"No, no I'll get him. It's okay, uh; you can get ready for bed."

Ricky walked out as I found some shorts and a tee shirt to sleep in. I climbed into the bed, turning off the light and waiting for Ricky. He came back in the room a few minutes later, climbing in bed next to me. I started yawning insanely.

"Alright, well obviously I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep."

Ricky shifted a little, wrapping his arm around me just like before. I've never felt so safe and secure in my life. I was home, for good. I had my family with me, and that's all I needed.

**Six-thirty in the morning**

I felt someone lightly shake me. I figured it was Ashley just trying to annoy the hell out of me; mission accomplished.

"Ashley, go back to bed and leave me alone. It's too early to be trying to "be funny." Turn off the light and leave."

My mom started laughing. "Amy, get up and stop playing around. Come on, the sooner we leave the better the deals. You have fifteen minutes to get ready, or I'm leaving you. I mean it."

I sighed. I got out of bed, quickly showering and putting my hair in a messy bun. I threw on some sweats and a sweater and walked out the door, waiting for my mother inside my car. She lightly tapped on my window telling me to come on.

"I thought we could take my car, or we can take both. Your car is always crowded when you go Christmas shopping, and sometimes the Christmas paper is wrinkled. If we take both cars, none of your Christmas paper will be wrinkled this year, and you can buy more gifts for everybody…except me."

She sighed, contemplating whether or not to listen to her daughter. "Alright, don't speed up and lose me."

"Alright, where are we going?"

She humped her shoulders. "We need a new tree, but that's going to be last so we'll just go to the wrapping store."

I nodded my head. "Alright, are you going to follow me?"

She nodded her head, hoping that I knew some possible shortcuts. I rolled up my window and took off, waiting for my mom at the stop sign at the end of the street. She started honking just for the hell of it. She was something else sometimes. I turned my radio up to full blast, dancing in the car, desperately trying to wake myself up. I hadn't eaten anything yet, and I was starving. Mom always stayed out for the entire morning and a little bit of the afternoon when she went Christmas shopping. If I wanted to keep up, I needed something, so I called her.

"_You know I don't like you talking while driving. What do you need?"_

I yawned. "I'm starving, and my music isn't even help that much. Is it okay if I stop and get some coffee, kolaches, and donuts?"

"_Yeah, it's cool. Do you mind getting me something, too?"_

"I'll get you something, too."

"_Okay, well get off the phone now. No more talking while driving, you got it?"_

I laughed. "Yes mom, bye."

I kept driving until I turned into the parking lot of the breakfast place. I went inside and ordered everything and went to my mom's car. She was playing her iPod and dancing in her seat. I tapped on her window, and she nearly screamed. I held up the breakfast, and she let her window down.

"Sorry, uh thanks for the breakfast. I'll see you in a few minutes, okay?"

"Alright, just don't dance while driving. I wouldn't want you to get into an accident or get a ticket for staying at the light for twenty minutes because you were screaming the lyrics to some random song."

She started laughing. "Whatever, go eat."

I walked back into my car and turned the radio on while opening the bad of food. I had to wait for a red light anytime I wanted a sip of my coffee. I looked in my rearview mirror and saw my mom bobbing her head up and down and singing the words of songs. Only she would be able to drink, eat, drive and listen to music all at once. A few minutes later, we were trying to find empty spaces next to each other so we wouldn't be far apart. We ended up having to park in the back of the lot because people obviously didn't know how to park their cars. I followed my mom into the wrapping store and saw all types of paper; birthday paper, Christmas paper, Thanksgiving paper; Valentine's paper and a lot more.

One of the workers raced over to my mom and me. "Hello, my name is Lucinda and if you need anything just let me know. is there anything particular you need today?"

This lady was just a little too hyper for it to be seven in the morning. My mom had been here a lot, so she knew where everything was located.

"Um, no thank you ma'am. We're really just looking around, that's all, but thank you for offering anyway."

We walked to the Christmas section and started picking out different wrapping paper, but I knew we needed to cut it down a little.

"Mom, you don't plan on using all of this wrapping paper this year, do you?"

She started to nod yes, but she realized how much she was about to buy. We both held seven sheets of paper, enough for five years. "No, we'll just buy three."

After taking forever on what to do, we decided on a red wrapping that had different Christmas topics, an Elmo sheet for John, and a white wrapping that had sleighs, reindeer, and snowmen on it.

We stood outside with the wrapping trying to decide what to do next. "I think we should go buy gifts."

My mom nodded her head. "I agree, let's start with John. Uh, we can to _Baby Land. _They have a sale going on for all baby items. After that, we can go to the clothing store, _Needles, _to get something for Ashley. I don't really know what Ricky would want, though."

I humped my shoulders. "I'll figure it out tonight and see what I can get him. He might get some shoes, though."

"Alright, well let's head over to the baby store. Hopefully, we can be done with everything by one. Oh, that reminds me I wanted to go to the ornament store and make John an ornament like I did for you and Ashley."

"Okay, I'll meet you at _Baby Land."_

I put the wrapping paper in my backseat, kind of starting to enjoy the morning duties. I turned my music trying not get distracted and dance like my mom was, but it was pretty hard. The rest of the morning went by pretty quickly. John got four new outfits, two pairs of shoes, and a lot of toys. Ashley got three new outfits, two pairs of shoes, and a gift card to _Needles._ John's ornament was a shoe that said his name and the day he was born. I was still struggling over what to get for Ricky. He hadn't really made an effort to hint at some things that he could possibly want. The Christmas tree wasn't a real one, so we figured that tonight we could all put the branches and ornaments on together. When we got home, Ashley was for once out of her room and playing with John on the floor.

I raised an eyebrow. "Wow, the first time I've seen you play with John in ages. The holiday spirit got you already, huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, Ricky locked the door and wouldn't let me or John in, and John started getting fussy in his crib. I couldn't just let him sit there and cry all day."

I put the paper down slowly, looking upstairs for any movement. "How long has he been up there?"

"I'm guessing maybe an hour and half. I was just playing a game on iPod and heard John crying. I opened my door and your door was closed and locked. I don't know what time he got up, though."

"Hmm." I walked slowly up the stairs and got down on my knees in front of the door trying to peek underneath the door, but he had put a blanket to fill the hole between the floor and door. I sighed, wondering deeply what he was doing that was so "secret." I lightly tapped on the door and heard something scoot on the floor.

"Ricky, what are you doing in there? Ashley said you've been in there for an hour."

"I'll be out in a few minutes. You can't come in right now. I'm busy with something."

I laughed. "You're so busy even I can't come in and…ease your…business?" That was so lame.

"No, none of you can come in. I just need thirty more seconds, and you're all free to come in here and intrude in this room like it's none of your business."

I huffed, and started walking towards the bathroom. "Okay, just make it quick. Mom needs your help with a few things downstairs."

I ran into the bathroom and waited patiently for Ricky to quietly open the door. I thought I would be in that bathroom for the rest of my life until I heard a small noise from my room. I looked through the crack in between the door and the door frame and saw light coming from my room. I sprinted out of the bathroom and pushed Ricky out of the way and started inspecting my room. Ricky started laughing.

"Amy, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to figure out what you were doing in here that took you an hour."

I started becoming frustrated after five minutes of snooping and found nothing. He was such a good hider…I hated it.

"Have you found what you're looking for yet?"

"No, all I see is my jewelry, clothes, presents in the corner, my iPod…" I paused and instantly a smile spread across my face. "Presents, that's what it was. Aww, Ricky you were up here for an hour wrapping presents."

I started to reach for one of the boxes, but Ricky picked me up and put me behind him. "Don't touch the presents, please. Don't shake them or you'll find out what's inside. Just please don't even acknowledge the presents until Christmas Eve. Okay?"

My shoulders slumped and my head fell. "Can I just one tiny little peek? Please? I won't tell anybody what you got them. Please? I just want to see one gift. Please? Please? Please? Those gifts are going to sit there in that corner and torture me for the next three weeks. I just want one little peek. I'm begging you."

He just shook his head. "Nope, you're not allowed in this room until those presents are safely under the tree or somewhere in this house you'll never figure out."

He picked me up by the waist and started down the stairs while I was kicking and screaming for him to let me go. He put me down at the bottom of the staircase, and John started laughing. I fixed my hair and looked at Ricky, my hands on my hips.

"Really, all I wanted was one tiny peek at one present, and I can't even have that?"

"Yeah, if I let you peek, then one present is spoiled for one person in this house. I don't think John would like it if you spoiled one of his presents."

He grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to him. "Can you please wait until Christmas, please? It would mean a lot if you did. Besides, three weeks will go by pretty quickly."

I kissed him. "Fine, but don't rub the presents in my face. That'll just tempt me."

"Oh, so rubbing things in your face tempt you? I'll be sure to remember that some time."

I started laughing and Amy started gagging. "Please, don't say that in front of John or me. Isn't that how John came into the picture anyway? We don't need any more sexual temptations before you're forty, got it? Now if you'll excuse us, your son needs his diaper changed, and being the good auntie that I am, I'll do it."

She took John upstairs mumbling to John something about sex and no good. Only she would attempt to talk about sex to a six month old. We continued kissing until we heard my mom trying to open the door.

"Can I get some help from somebody, anybody?"

Ricky walked over and took the box with the Christmas tree from my mom, laying it down in front of the entertainment center.

"Alright, we can start decorating after dinner tonight." My mom walked into her room while I followed Ricky upstairs. Ashley was in John's closet searching for a wunzy.

"Ashley, what are you doing? He doesn't need a new wunzy every time his diaper's changed."

"No crap, Sherlock. He took a crap and it's all up his back. He can stay in the same crappy clothes if you want, or I can do what you're supposed to do and change his wunzy, too."

I just smiled and walked in my room but ran out the moment I went in. Ricky looked at me a little confused. "Well, if you don't want to be with me right now, just say so."

I laughed a little. "No, the presents are in there. While I'm trying to spend time with you, I'm going to be constantly looking at those presents wishing I could look inside. Can you please move them, please? I can't go in until they're out or I'm going to crack, and you'll be mad with me."

"I won't be mad, just bummed. I'll get them out of here because we can't our time in the living room."

He picked the stack of presents while I was fighting the urge to grab one and lock myself in the bathroom. Ashley saw how bad I was struggling and started laughing at me. "Wow, you sure are obsessed with gifts, huh? You don't care who they belong to as long as you see them. Sometimes, I worry about you."

I frowned. "The feeling's mutual."

She rolled her eyes and went into her room, John crawling behind her.

"Hey John." He just looked at me and started laughing, continuing the trail to Ashley's room. He still found it hilarious that daddy carried mommy downstairs because she was snooping around.

A few minutes later, I heard Ricky's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. He stood in the middle of the room, smirking the entire time. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, I do." I put my hair over my shoulder. "Do you plan on standing there the entire time for "Ricky and Amy" time? If so, this is going to be pretty boring."

He laughed, climbing on top of me and kissing my forehead. "I love you, Amy."

"I love you, too." He got on the other side of me and held me. I turned around and started kissing him but stopped after I heard Ashley tapping her foot. I sighed. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to let you know that your son is asleep. Oh yeah, and stop what you're doing before you give us another John please. You thought I was mean when you got pregnant the first time, you'll see a whole other side of my sarcasm. I'm going to drive you up a wall."

I got up, and closed the door in her face. "Go find someone else to torment right now, Ashley. We're not in the mood for this."

I heard her door slam and the walls started vibrating. She would turn her music up full blast, made me sick. I didn't let her music ruin my mood and neither did Ricky. We continued kissing, making sure it got to nothing more until we heard John crying. I looked at my alarm clock. We had been kissing for the past forty five minutes, wow. We both got up and went to go get John out of his crib, bringing him into my room along with a stuffed animal. We lay in my bed, Ricky yawning and John hitting his chest. Time flew by, and pretty soon it was time to start decorating the house.

Since mom had been begging to put Christmas lights around the house, Ricky was in charge of outside decoration. Ashley and I put the tree together, and mom decorated the inside of the house. John was busy playing in his corner to help us. We all planned to put the ornaments on together because it wouldn't be fair if Ashley and I did the entire tree. After putting the tree together argue-free, we sat down on the couch and went through the ornament box to make sure none had broken in the closet.

"This is fun, you know. It's a nice way for us to bond, somewhat. This is why I love the holidays. You're always around your family, celebrating, decorating, and I almost forgot…music!" I went to turn on the stereo and found a few of our Christmas CDs we had bought over the years. I would've thought that Ashley would've turned the music off or locked herself in her room, but instead she started singing some of the words. I picked John up and started dancing around the house with him. He started clapping his hands and screaming. A few minutes later, Ricky walked in wiping sweat off his forehead. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you sweating? It's December. Who sweats in the winter?"

He smirked. "A person who just spent an hour outside climbing up and down a ladder, running around the house stringing lights sweats in the winter. It may not be hot out there, but your house isn't small. Plus, those reindeer out there aren't too light. Where's your mom?"

I humped my shoulders. "Last time I saw her, she was looking for her door stickers in a bin. She always loses her door stickers when she starts decorating. I should buy her a bin just for her door stickers."

He laughed and mom came around the corner panting. "I found…the door stickers. They were in…the laundry room."

I couldn't help but laugh. We picked out the stickers we wanted and hung them up on our doors. Afterwards, we brought out all of the boxes of ornaments and put most of them on the tree. I sat down but shot right back up. "I almost forgot the newest ornament." I ran to where the wrapping paper was and got the small bag that held John's ornament. Ricky looked confused.

"What's that?"

"We bought it this morning while we were out. Ashley and I had one for our first Christmas. I figured John should have one, too."

I hung it up on the front of the tree next to a snowman that _Juergens._ We stood back, admiring the tree. Ricky had asked everybody to go outside and look at what he had done. He had done a great job with everything. The light went around the house flashing red, green, and white. He had put out the reindeer light-up and Santa light-up with the countdown until Christmas in the front of the lawn. I looked down the street and saw no one else's houses lit up at all. They usually didn't start decorating until next week, though, so I wasn't that surprised. Since our neighborhood was pretty competitive, they were probably going to try to top our house, but that would be pretty hard.

We all walked back inside and walked around the house, very impressed with what my mom had done. She had taken out most of our regular kitchen decorations and put in the snowman cookie jar, the Christmas signs around the border of the kitchen, and the oven mittens were red and green. The dining room table had a red tablecloth; the napkins were white with green napkin rings. A lit up Santa had taken the place of our regular glass house in the middle of the table. The walls had random decorations such as reindeer, presents, and Santa.

"Mom, this looks amazing."

She raised an eyebrow. "You really think so? I thought I could've done a little better."

"No, it looks really good. It's perfect just the way it is. Wow, this is just awesome."

"Ms. Juergens, this looks like you hired a professional to decorate. It looks beautiful."

We walked back into the living room and stood looking dumb for a few minutes, but Ashley scoffed and left the living room and once again locked herself in her room for the night. Soon after, Ricky, John, and I slowly crept up the stairs leaving my mom before she realized that everyone was going to bed. Ricky threw John over his shoulder and started rubbing his back on our way to the room. We put John in his crib to let him fall asleep on his own and went to my room. I put my head on Ricky's chest while he twirled my hair in his fingers.

"Tonight was fun. It was a good bonding time with the family."

He smirked. "What's up with you and all of this bonding?"

I humped my shoulders. "I don't know, I think I get this way because it's around the holiday, and during the holidays, I want to be around my family. The holidays are a time for me to be with the people I love and have a good time."

Ricky nodded his head. I could tell that he had never really had a holiday experience because his parents never bought him presents. They would spend all of their money on drugs for themselves. I felt bad for him, no matter how hard I tried, I could never put myself in his place so I knew what to tell him. I looked into his eyes.

"Listen, I know that you never really had a "Christmas experience" before, but we're going to try our best to give you the best one you've had yet. It can be your "first" Christmas, too."

"You would really be willing to do that for me?"

"Yeah, I mean I feel horrible that you have yet to celebrate a holiday like you really should, I've always felt bad. I don't want to keep the tradition going, you know?"

"Thank you, Amy. You don't know how much that means to me. You don't know how much you mean to me."

I smiled and stared at the ceiling, playing with my promise ring. I started to yawn, and knew I should go to bed.

"Well, I'm extremely tired, so if I pass out on you, you'll know why."

Ricky kissed the top of my forehead, and I drifted off.

**Alright, well what do you guys think? I want to know so don't forget to review. Thanks for all the reviewers, they mean a lot to me. I 3 you guys ! Bye !**


End file.
